Captive
by PBTT
Summary: What if Aizen had captured a different target in the war? What if that target had been Byakuya Kuchiki?
1. Chapter 1

What if Aizen had kidnapped a different target in the war? What if that target was Byakuya Kuchiki? And what if his caretakers were the Primera and the Sexta?

*****Resistance is Futile*****

Byakuya Kuchiki was not a man to be easily affected his surroundings in life. His reserved upbringing forming his cool composure and cold façade meant that he of all people was to be least affected by Aizen and his foolish shenanigans. Naturally, of course. Which is why Byakuya strode about the streets of the sereitei levelheaded as usual, his wary and unsettled lieutenant in tow, ignoring the shifty eyes said redhead was giving the whole of the familiar surroundings of the nighttime sereitei scene.

"Abarai, if you do not stop being so paranoid," Byakuya began, jaw tightened with his irritation. "You will not be able to rest and therefore will not be able to properly train or defend yourself, if need be."

"I know, Taicho, I just got a weird feelin', ya know." Renji said eyes focused on the back of Byakuya's head.

"This war is most stressful for everyone involved on the defensive side of the battle." Byakuya said sharply, as if it were the obvious information it actually was.

"Yeah, but I got a feelin' 'bout tonight." The tattooed man explained looking about the walls as if to emphasize his suspicion.

"Abarai," Byakuya addressed him after a barely audible sigh escaped his lips. "The serietei is nearly impossible to infil--"

A loud yelp from behind interrupted the captain's assurances, Renji, of course. Byakuya's hand automatically went to the hilt of Senbonzakura, his eyes narrowing as his hand slipped and found nothing but air. Before he could turned to see the distress his lieutenant had gotten into, a pointed nose resting above a very feline like grin (if cats could smile) appeared before his eyes, followed by a face and body no doubt. Every loose garment or strand of hair on Byakuya fluttered in the sudden rush of wind.

"Lookin' fer this?" Senbonzakura's hilt covered the tanned nose and split the grin in two parts, as a voice not unlike his lieutenant's spoke. Byakuya's eyes snapped up, wide with shock, meeting the gaze of sea blue ones, outlined with a thick layer of teal make up and luscious yet curt, sky-blue eyelashes.

"_How remarkable,_" Would have been his first thought had he the time.

"Come now, Kuchiki-Taicho," Voice husky and bored, a man requested behind him, hand placed on his shoulder. "No one wants to start a scuffle that can be easily avoided."

Byakuya did not answer, gathering his composure and taking in the appearance of the exotic blue-haired man in front of him. Said man simply grinned wider, an all-knowing expression firmly in place. He bounced his eyebrows suggestively, to which Byakuya lowered his own.

Shifting his feet to turn upon his lieutenant's position, feeling the large hand on his shoulder's grip tighten, Byakuya stilled.

"Please come with us," The man behind him requested again. "He'll be fine in a couple hours. He just needs to rest, for now."

An unsteady breath ran in and out of Byakuya's nostrils. He had no offensive strategy or weapon, and he was already in the enemy's grasp.

"_How could you fall so low, Captain?_" He mentally addressed himself. A captain should never find himself in such a situation. It was shameful. Moreover, not something that happened to a more than capable soul reaper on a regular basis.

Byakuya closed his eyes and breathed deep, moving to make a hand sign for kidou, his last resort. His eyes shot back open and he gasped in pain as something firm contacted the nape of his neck. He felt the exotic man's bare chest touch his face as his legs gave out; lids heavy with sudden fatigue, Byakuya lost the sight, sound, and feeling of his surroundings.

"_Damnit._"


	2. Chapter 2

*****Introducing, Your Incarcerators!*****

"Well maybe I hit her a little too hard." A pondering voice rang distortedly in Byakuya's ears.

"A _little too hard_? More like a little too much fuckin' _COMATOSE intention_."

"_Renji? Where are you? A-Abarai?_" Byakuya thought weakly, voice in his head tiny. The cursing mouth sounded like him. A lot.

"Well, see? Everything turned out all right." The first voice said snobbishly.

"Shuddap, ya can't even tell if she's frickin' brain damaged yet." Renji snapped. "Oi, Oi. Ya awake?"

Byakuya felt something poking his cheek.

"I said wake up, woman," Renji said in a singsong manner. Closer to Byakuya's ear this time." Oi."

Something touched Byakuya's eyeball, and forced the lid open. Opening the other eye slowly, Byakuya tried to move his head to the side to avoid the thing invading his face's space, both eyes flying open in pain. His mouth falling open in a silent cry, Byakuya's gaze caught the scrutinizing stare of sea blue orbs opened wide.

"That's gonna be sore for a bit," The mouth beneath the blue eyes stated. The voice now recognized as not Renji's. "Who the hell is Renji, Woman?"

"You jealous, bud?" Byakuya's eyes shot to a man looming over him, not as close as the blue-haired one. Eyes pale blue and slender like his lips, which curved into a small smirk above his beard. Unruly brown hair fell about his face, cheekbones with incredible definition contacting it.

"Tchhhhhhhh, I could have Mila-Rose on her fuckin' knees, if I wanted. This woman's nothin' but shit on my sandal." Byakuya blinked widely, staring at the white jawbone that was attached to the right side of his cheek, as he spoke. The teeth on it were definitely not human. The sea blue eyes shifted to meet with the pale ones, expectant look on his face.

"Yeeeeeeah, and Aizen doesn't make love to his throne every night." The mouth accompanied by a goatee said disbelieving.

"...The fuck." The blue haired man said deeply.

"Nothing." The bearded man replied cheerily.

Warily the deep blue eyes returned to Byakuya's own, said eyes widening in response.

"_How remarkable,_" Byakuya thought.

_Déjà Vu. _

"_What?_" Byakuya thought to himself. He searched in his head for who said that. "_Senbonzakura?_"

Said woman sat in the imaginary corner of his mind sobbing quietly, unresponsive to him. As he reached for her shoulder, he did not feel his hand make contact. With a confused expression, he squeezed the fabric of his captain's haori, feeling it fully.

"_Senbonzakura? C-can you hear me?_" he said timidly.

Absent mindedly extending his fingers Byakuya reached for his sword. Opening eyes he did not realize had shut he looked into the sea blue eyes again, mesmerized.

"Ah, lalalala!" Byakuya heard a third voice sing, at the sound of a door slamming open.

"How the fuck did _you_ know she was awake?" Sea blue eyes shifted to stare straight ahead, pale ones following his gaze. Byakuya tried to view the intruder but could only see a pink blur.

"I'm special." Third voice sounded hurt. It was a man's voice, rather girly, but it was a man's voice.

"That is….?" Pale eyes shifted as the intruder walked around where Byakuya was laying.

"Painkillers," Girly man said with a pop annunciating his "p". "Lift her up, Grimmjow."

Growling, man previously dubbed as "Exotic-wonder" steadily and gently snaked a large hand around Byakuya's back, sliding upwards into the nobleman's raven locks. Unable to do anything but lay limp against Grimmjow's chest, Byakuya looked at the tanned skin in front of his face. It was so warm.

_Déjà Vu, please._

Mentally, Byakuya growled.

"What?" Effeminate intruder questioned.

"Wuht." Grimmjow replied deeply.

Byakuya's eyes opened as the vibrations radiating from Grimmjow's chest reached his forehead, thick eyelashes ghosting over sensitive skin.

"_What_ was that?" Effeminate intruder demanded, pausing first.

"Nothing!" Grimmjow barked. "What the fuck are _you_ _talking_ about?"

Byakuya involuntarily shivered as the vibrations again transferred from Grimmjow's body to his own. Goosebumps formed on Grimmjow's hairless chest.

"_Why_ are you all _flustered_?" Effeminate intruder explained.

"I didn't even know you _had_ that emotion stockpiled away." More to himself than to Grimmjow, Bearded man said aloud.

"_Shuddap._" Grimmjow retorted defensively. "I am NOT effin' _f-flustered_."

The stutter was what made or broke the sentence's ferocity and you would have missed it if you had simply blinked.

"Ohhhhhhhh~." Effeminate intruder cooed.

Bearded man grunted understandingly.

"_What_?!" Grimmjow more whined than spat.

"Which one of you hurt this little _angel_ so bad?!" Effeminate intruder shouted accusingly, obviously ignoring Grimmjow's confusion.

After a moment of silence and shifting gazes, Grimmjow spoke.

"Starrk." Grimmjow said proudly, as if this were a rare occasion on which Starrk had made his parents beam with adoration and honor that he brought to their family.

"It was an _accident_." Bearded m—Starrk whined.

A finger ghosted over the nape of Byakuya's neck causing him to breathe harshly in pain. Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"Hmmm, this'll only hurt a sec, honey." Effeminate intruder tried to comfort Byakuya by placing his hand on his back when he spoke. Startled, Byakuya's chest jerked out touching Grimmjow's own.

Said man cleared his throat again, louder this time.

"_Where in the world is your self control? Did you drop it? Oh no, just your dignity_." Byakuya scolded himself for defying his upbringing. "_When was the last time you shivered anyway? You did not even twitch when Abarai dragged you out in that uncomfortable gigai during that unusually cold day…when was that? It feels like it has been a we--_"

Byakuya winced and gasped when he felt a sharp pinch at the back of his neck.

Grimmjow's hold on the back of his head tightened, pulling weakly at his hair.

"There we go," Effeminate intruder cooed. "My job is done. Go bathe her before she can refuse you pigs or something."

Effeminate intruder paused and then sighed, exasperated.

"She won't be able to move for the next half an hour or so….side effect. Oh, and she won't be able to talk for the next hour or two."

For the first time since he woke Byakuya wanted to open his mouth and protest. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ughhh, you're repulsive." Effeminate intruder spat disgusted.

Grimmjow laid Byakuya back onto the bed where he woke. Byakuya's head lolled to the side. It was a damn good painkiller.

Starrk studied him with heavy lids, head resting on arms positioned on the bed. He snorted.

"_I'm sorry, _there_ goes your dignity_." Byakuya snapped.

"Don't worry, darling, Starrky-san will take good care of you," Effeminate intruder said cheerily walking around the bed and then crouching to aid Byakuya's paralysis. There was a ten-inch syringe in his hand. "He'll protect you from big, bad Grimmjow."

"Don't call me that, Szayel." Starrk mumbled into his forearm, glaring at the pink haired man. Said man went unaffected and smiled reassuringly at Byakuya. Odd, bone-white glasses hid devious, scheming brown eyes, heavy lidded like Byakuya's own, and guarded heavily with thick eyelashes on both the bottom and top lids. He flipped his chin length pink locks and stood, hand resting in a most feminine and sensual way one of the green pillows that made up the bed.

"Play nice, Grimmjow." Szayel said, spun gracefully, and exited.

"Even if I did fuckin' play, I sure as hell wouldn't do it nicely." Grimmjow retorted under his breath, pouting.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Caring for Your Princess*****

Grunting, Starrk stood and loomed over Byakuya once more. He wrapped a strong arm under Byakuya's waist and another under limp knees, lifting his lithe body towards his chest, and completely ignoring Byakuya's head as it fell back and hung just as loosely as his swinging arms.

"_Bridal style, great. Look what you've gotten yourself into._" Byakuya didn't hold back while correcting himself. "_All you can do is staring impassively ahead at the wall. You don't even know where you're going. And you can't question or stop them. Talk about helpless._"

During his self-loafing Grimmjow had moved to block his view of the wall, partially. The man had a whole in his tummy.

"_Do not dare losing your vocabulary, now._"

A four-inch scar ran the length of the man's muscled abdomen. He obviously had no problems with his body. He was practically shirtless. And if he didn't have that "look-at-me-and-I-will-stab-you-in-your-reproductive-organs" expression permanently plastered on his face, Byakuya would have thought he was gay.

"_What straight man has blue hair?"_ The nobleman pondered curiously. "_He must take hours styling his hair every morning._"

Grimmjow stopped, hunched over and reached across his entire body to scratch the back of his thigh. Now if that wasn't peculiar….

"_He has only one arm, fool._" Byakuya thought. "_He must take a _whole_ morning styling his hair. Poor bastard._"

Byakuya would have winced and swallowed at the sympathy he felt towards his enemy, but paralysis does prevent you from doing certain things.

Starrk walked Byakuya into a spacious white bathroom, encrusted with tiles on every surface. The sink was round like a bowl, resting under an old-fashioned tap, below a large mirror that stretched to within a foot of the fourteen-foot ceilings. The toilet was tucked away in its own cleft, shining porcelain reflecting the moonlight that poured in through the window on the ceiling. Further, into the enormous room awaited a square tub large enough for four men Starrk's size to sit comfortably without contact, accompanied by a shimmering, silver showerhead that reined over two identical knobs on either side of a faucet that sprung from the wall.

It was even more magnificent than the Kuchiki estate's master bathroom.

Brushing past Byakuya's limp head, Grimmjow moved to the ridiculous bathtub, extending his single arm to touch one of the imperial knobs protruding from the white tiles.

With an evil sparkle in his eye, he turned the silver handle slowly, allowing the steaming water to pour into the tub and pool near the drain. Moving to pull the tiny lever on the top of the bath faucet, Grimmjow smirked. Byakuya could feel Starrk's chest rise and fall with his sigh.

"If you're gonna try something just get out, now," He began, irritation apparent in his voice. "That way I don't have to chase you out later."

"Fine. And it's not being noble, just a cock blocker." Grimmjow spat, standing to move out of the room and briskly striding past Starrk. Reaching the bed, Grimmjow stopped to turn his gaze upon Starrk, who had turned to watch him retreat. Byakuya's limbs, hair, and garments swung with his motions.

Starrk gestured towards the bed with his head. Grimmjow stood next to it, hand on his hip, glaring defiantly back at the man, who gestured again towards the green heap of pillows. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed with a huff, legs hanging off the edge with his thighs and upper body sprawled in a most ungraceful manner. Starrk backed up and kicked both doors closed with his foot.

Walking over to the white rug placed in front of the tub, Starrk lowered Byakuya unto the soft material. His head, again, lazily leaned to the side, exposing his pale neck. Arm opposite of Starrk's feet lay palm up corresponding with Byakuya's waist, other arm bent to allow his hand to rest next to his shoulder, and his feet rested apart with his knees brought together.

"You're a pretty one." Starrk said as he crouched closer to study the body sprawled before him. Byakuya tried to intimidate him but Starrk's gaze swept over his body, obviously impressed.

Starrk stood and focused his attention upon Byakuya's feet, pulling the tatami sandals and socks protecting his captive's feet off, gently. The tall man's fingers ghosted over bare skin, before he stood and moved to sit cross-legged beside the noble's head. Looking into his eyes, Starrk lifted Byakuya's shoulders from the thick fabric, moving to support the raven-haired head as it left the rug. Byakuya looked away as Starrk leaned him against his broad chest. At least he had the decency to wear a full shirt and gloves whilst touching the noble. Starrk went to unweaving the kenseikan out of Byakuya's silky hair as he supported him with his body. Next, he unwound the scarf about Byakuya's neck, neatly folding it and placing it upon the toilet with the two headpieces on top.

"_What an honorable pedestal._" Byakuya had perfected the art of sarcasm back when he was much more rambunctious.

Byakuya blushed as Starrk's hands slowly untied his sash. Glancing into the tall man's eyes without success, Byakuya settled on reading Starrk's expression through his mouth. The muscles in his jaw tensed and eased as his deft fingers moved and pulled the sash away, leaving the kimono underneath undisturbed. He obviously enjoyed this task. With one warm hand still supporting Byakuya's head, the other touched his shoulder and gingerly pushed away the fabric covering the pale skin. Starrk's lips parted as he slowly slid his hand down the top of Byakuya's arm, pale skin exposed and shimmering in the moonlight like a porcelain doll, his breath hitched. Byakuya's eyes flicked to the tall man's mouth as the cool air hit his nipple.

Starrk's mouth snapped shut and he scowled. He pushed Byakuya's body away and studied him closely, holding one shoulder and the back of his neck.

"Damn." Starrk whispered. He sounded surprised.

He took a deep breath and continued to undress the noble gently. Whence he was nude, Starrk rolled up his sleeves and took off his gloves, picked Byakuya up and placed him in the bath.

"_He…he thought you were a girl…_" Byakuya thought astonished. "_Are you really that feminine? Then again, they referred to you as woman earlier. How did you not pick up on that?_"

Starrk had moved to get a washrag and soap. Turning back to the tub, he cursed Grimmjow for not having put in bubble bath. Gingerly the tall man cleansed each part of Byakuya's body, avoiding eye contact and putting on his usually bored expression as he shampooed the man's hair. He was careful and kind as he worked but showed no sign of being overjoyed. As he rinsed the moisturizer from the raven locks, Starrk called Grimmjow into the bathroom.

Bursting through the double doors flamboyantly with a spin and a smirk Grimmjow strode over to the tub, fluffy towels and white robes gripped tight in his single hand. He glanced greedily at Byakuya's chest, cocky composure immediately falling as the little white mounds he expected to see were replaced by toned muscle and tiny pink nipples. Byakuya looked away from both of them.

"Why didn't you fuckin' tell me he was a _guy_?!....I-I-I fuckin' thought he was _hot_." Grimmjow started with a pause and finished in a whisper.

Starrk glanced up at the blue-haired man, one thin eyebrow cocked.

"Well I knew that," Starrk stated flatly, reaching for a towel and throwing it over his shoulder. "But I didn't know he was a guy either. I was expecting to see a sweet little boob and he's just flat."

"Oh my god, _same_!" Grimmjow sounded like one of those girls from the world of the living who paraded around half-nude shouting at the top of her lungs at large crowds.

"_Damn you._" Byakuya cursed himself for blushing. "_Cheerleader_."

Grimmjow stepped to the opposite side of Starrk and bent over, dropping the materials in his hand. Pulling Byakuya's upper arm, he lifted the noble completely out of the tub. Most of the water clinging to his skin falling back to the surface, unable to keep his head upright Byakuya studied his swinging feet, missing the pink tinge on the blue-haired man's cheeks. There was a silver anklet resting on his heel. Grimmjow held him there for a moment, letting the water slide off the lithe body in his grasp. Starrk watched quiet and patient as the liquid made its way back to the tub, towel clutched in his lap. All were silent as Grimmjow lowered Byakuya unto the tiled floor. Byakuya's finger twitched. Then his eyes shot wide.

He immediately pushed himself from Grimmjow's hold, wobbling as his legs refused to support him. Grimmjow's face looked as if Byakuya had just insulted him. A second after, his knees gave out and he hit the floor next to Starrk's sitting figure, eyes perfectly lined up with the hole in Grimmjow's abdomen. He breathed harshly against the tanned skin causing Grimmjow to vanish and then reappear at the other end of the long room.

Starrk put a firm hand on Byakuya's wet chest to steady him.

"Jesus, calm down, everyone!" Starrk commanded and then sighed.

Grimmjow's stance looked as if he were about to attack someone, his face the perfect combination of utter bewilderment and pure embarrassment. He sighed, regaining his usual nonchalant façade, straightening his body and roughly shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Well, get your ass dressed." Grimmjow said awkwardly after a few moments. Avoiding eye contact, he kept his distance remaining at the other end of the room.

Starrk pushed Byakuya back against the tub and unto his butt. Sighing again, the more mature man in the room lifted one of the white robes off the floor. Holding it up so he could see what it looked like, Starrk's face twisted as if he were in pain.

"Crap." He said, hands collapsing in his lap. Byakuya stared at him impassively, not showing the concern hidden behind his gaze. "Octava only prepared women's clothes."

Byakuya's eyes shot open in disbelief. Grimmjow burst out cackling hysterically and pointed at Byakuya.

"Sorry, man. This is all we got for you…Unless you wanna borrow some of my clothes?" Starrk suggested sympathetically as Grimmjow stifled his laughter. Byakuya glared intensely at him as he spoke.

"They'd just hang a little loose. At least it would still be men's clothes, right?" He shrugged, not looking Byakuya in the eye. The nobleman's glare didn't falter.

"Aha! You gotta be dressed like a fuckin' lady, man." Grimmjow taunted, regular smirk in place and hand resting on his hip. "How am I gonna explain _this_ shit to Nnoitra?"

"You will _not_. I think it's best that he, or anyone who doesn't need to know, _especially_ him, doesn't know that Bya-hime's a man." Starrk commanded.

"Awwww, but, Primera! Didn't you see the look on his fuckin' face?!" Grimmjow whined, hand held out in exasperation.

"_No_, Grimmjow. You wanna be held responsible when Nnoitra _sodomizes_ the man?" Starrk asked wide-eyed. Byakuya's mouth fell ajar.

"Ye of little faith, Nnoitra does have some_ self_ _control_." Grimmjow argued.

"His name and the word "control" don't even belong in the same book. Plus he's just his type," Starrk pointed at Byakuya, leaving over and staring into the quivering eyes. "I mean, look at Tesla. You don't really think he poked the poor kid's eye out with his _finger,_ do you?"

Grimmjow's jaw would have hit the floor if it were not attached to his face. "_NO. FUCKIN'. WAY_. _That's_ why he gets all flustered when you talk about his eyepat--I mean, Tesla's just soft! He's not even fuckin' girly lookin'! Just a fuckin' sissy!"

"NO. We don't want him being deflowered and violated by some…some animalistic _predator_." Starrk said disgustedly. He reached for the other white garment lying on the tiles. "Here. Put this on."

Byakuya warily took the white hakama from his hand. Both he and Starrk stood the latter backing up as Grimmjow spun on his heel, blushing, and stormed out of the double doors, a surprised pair of brown eyes following his body across the room before turning their attention upon the bathroom. The nobleman quickly stood and pulled the hakama to his waist.

"Why, hellooooooooooooo." Szayel greeted, a tall blonde man in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Proper Princess Procedure and Polish*****

He had the exact same face as Szayel, minus the glasses. His tall frame towered over the pink-haired man's own. His blonde hair spilled over his shoulder as he turned to focus his attention upon a pouting Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, what's wrong?" He asked pulling his hands out of his pockets and walking out of sight. Szayel rolled his eyes and shut the double doors behind him, only the moonlight was left in the room. It sparkled in the bottom of the shorter men's eyes, Starrk's narrow gaze filtering it out.

"And how is Starrky-san and his princess getting al-" He paused as his eyes swept over Byakuya's slim torso. He snarled.

"Wipe that look off your face, Octava." Starrk said sharply, handing Byakuya his kimono top. "Sexta, teased Bya-hime enough. And we're keeping this between us four until further notice."

Byakuya snatched the top out of his hand.

"Aizen-sama needs to be more specific." Szayel stated quietly, face returning to his threatening smile. "He didn't even tell us your gender, Bya-hime."

"_That's quite the nick-name you've got there._" Byakuya's glare shifted to Szayel.

Dressing quickly as Starrk handed him his garments, Byakuya tried to force the heat in his cheeks to subside as the pink-haired man _observed_ him like he were some animal in the wilderness. Starrk outstretched a hand in a most chivalrous manner. Byakuya glared defiantly, and Starrk poked his shoulder. Slowly Byakuya took his hand and let himself be led past Szayel, Starrk's body breaking his intense scrutinizing. They stopped in front of the giant mirror. Absentmindedly, Byakuya touched the fabric of his outfit as everyone in the room studied how well it adorned his body.

The white kimono top was sleeveless, the neckline reaching the end of his clavicles and crossing over halfway down his chest. The edges of the fabric hugged with a black lining, it exposed nearly all of the Kuchiki's shoulder blades, covering the skin just below them and above where the black sash began, stretching to the top of his hips. The sash was just a circular piece of thick fabric engulfing his middle tightly, the white kimono top and high-waist hakama gathering where it poured out from underneath the black fabric. Both pieces of white clothing cascaded to the floor, dragging behind him a bit and exposing his cute toes. He felt like a faceted jewel or a grand princess about to be wed, his hand still held up by Starrk's.

"_You're just feeding into their fantasy with your idiotic blushing._" Byakuya ripped his hand from Starrk's gentle grasp. He looked away from the mirror as Starrk swallowed and focused his attention on the thin, pale toes in the mirror.

Before Byakuya could free his hands and himself from Szayel's grip, they spun, bursting from the double doors.

"Oooohhhhhhh, look at this _beautiful_ porcelain _doll_ that Starrk created with his _terrific_ sense of _women's_ fashion!" Szayel shouted announcing his arrival to Grimmjow and the blonde man. They sat on opposite sides of the green heap of pillows smiling and giggling quietly about an inappropriate private joke they had just shared.

Both stood, the blonde more captivated by the noble man than Grimmjow whom obviously tried to hide his interest, failing miserably. Byakuya's hair swung to one side of his neck falling over his shoulder. Starrk strode out of the bathroom with the towels in his hand, rolling his eyes as he passed Szayel. He flopped unto the bed between the two standing men and held his arms in the air, sighing as he rolled down his sleeves and pulled his gloves onto his hands.

"Introduce yourself to Bya-hime, brother." Szayel said, mischievous glint in his eye. Byakuya forced his body from the pink-haired man's grip. Snarling, Szayel gave him an extra shove causing his still wobbly body to pitch forward into the blonde man's arms.

"_DIGNITY, DAMNIT._" Byakuya could barely control his body.

"I-I'm Yylfordt Granz, elder brethren to the Octava and Fraccion of the Sexta." Yylfordt introduced himself, handling Byakuya timidly. "It's an honor to be in your presence, princess." He bowed his head breaking eye contact to look at the fabric of Byakuya's sash.

"_There's a little respect._" Byakuya thought sarcastically.

Grimmjow snickered.

"She's not _actually_ a princess, Yylfordt." Starrk huffed from his position on the bed.

"O-oh." Yylfordt stammered.

Szayel sighed. "We're supposed to go speak with Aizen-sama in….three minutes ago."

The two odd color-haired men disappeared as Starrk sat up.

"Stay here with him; he's got a reiastu binder on so he's about as helpless as a human."

Starrk pointed to Byakuya when he spoke and then vanished.

"Hai, Primera-sama." Yylfordt spoke to the air after Starrk left.

Byakuya shifted in his arms. Yylfordt released him and they both sat down on the bed.

"_This is obviously Las Noches. And those three must've been a few Espada. Primera, Sexta, and Octava. Sexta, isn't that the one Kurosaki was annihilated by?…Primera…Aizen sent his strongest Arrancar to abduct you? What could his shenanigans have to do with you? No point in asking them. He obviously doesn't reveal much to his subordinates. They didn't even know your gender."_ Byakuya sat pondering.

For a while, Yylfordt just studied him silently. Byakuya abruptly turned to him and opened his mouth as if to say something, only silence falling from his lips. His hand shot to his mouth as he turned away feeling his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Yylfordt blinked widely, still staring at Byakuya's lips, through his hand.

"Is something wrong, Bya-hime?" He asked, his voice husky.

Byakuya looked across the room, hand moving to his throat.

"Did my brother give you those paralyzing mute painkillers?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Oh. They didn't try anything did they?"

"_Is EVERYONE perverted around here?_" Byakuya shook his head and removed his hand from his skin. He shifted his feet, feeling the silver anklet from before.

He lifted his leg unto the bed and turned towards Yylfordt, hiking up his hakama. Yylfordt's eyes shot open and then closed immediately, his hands flying up in a defensive position.

"Pr-princess! Save your virginal and unblemished appeal for a man more deserving, please!" He squawked, blushing.

"_What a priss._" Byakuya stopped moving and waited for the blonde to open his eyes.

Slowly, Yylfordt opened his left eye. Silence filled the room as he hesitantly lowered his arms and shifted his gaze to Byakuya's ankle. Byakuya stomped his foot on the bed, the silver accessory clinking against itself. Yylfordt's eyes widened as he tilted his head with interest.

"Wow. This is precious," He began, tenderly placing his hands on Byakuya's exposed ankle. "It's made of the mask of a Vasto Lorde, itself. This is…invaluable."

Gingerly lifting Byakuya's leg into the air to peer closely, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the smooth plate. Aizen-sama had made sure to give top quality jewelry to this prisoner as opposed to the others. Yylfordt couldn't think of any reason that the dark king had to give Byakuya special treatment. She wasn't locked away in a prison cell, she had proper clothes instead of rags, and Aizen-sama had gone to such extreme lengths for a reiastu binder. Using one of his hands to cup the back of Byakuya's ankle, he turned over the tiny plate, the chain clinking softly in the air as Byakuya leaned back on his hands. He studied Yylfordt's expression.

"Oh." The blonde's lips parted. Byakuya turned his leg distracting Yylfordt into turning the tiny plate over to Byakuya.

"_De Sexta._" Byakuya would not stand for such disrespect.

He quickly hoisted his ankle out of Yylfordt's grasp and sprang to his feet, stomping to the huge double doors across the room. The man on the bed watched as he turned the handle and scowled. Throwing the doors open, Byakuya froze as a tall blonde man appeared before him, hair quickly flying left and then slowly settling unto his shoulders. Byakuya took a step back to look up into the man's eyes.

His hollow mask covered his right eye with a white frame enclosing an orange lens, his left eye bordered by a thin line of lavender make up, and a single dot next to the bridge of his nose. His bright blonde hair spilling over his shoulders, contrasting to his messy bangs, looked as an unkempt, overgrown geometric bob cut would. Calm expression in place as he stepped back, he held his forearm over his abdomen and then bowed nearly deep enough to knock his forehead on Byakuya's.

"An honorable acquaintance this is, Bya-hime." Byakuya took a step back, face shifting from surprise to his usual stoic self and then back when he bumped into something solid. Turning he met Yylfordt's chest. "I'm Findor Carias, fourth fraccion to King Barragan."

"_NOT A WOMAN, DAMNIT."_ Byakuya wanted to scream, but had to settle for internal struggle.

Findor stood upright and overlooked Byakuya's presence.

"Aizen-sama wants to see the princess, Yylfordt." Said man nodded and placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Come, milady." Yylfordt addressed him in the most formal of ways.

Byakuya turned to him with his most menacing gaze in place. At first Yylfordt was taken aback by such an awfully unpleasant expression placed upon a princess's face, but recovered quickly and returned Byakuya gaze. Findor brushed past them, walking to the opposite side of the room and bent over, reaching behind the green bed. He held up a pair of white tatami sandals.

"It's improper for a princess to have dirty feet, Bya-hime." Findor announced, gaining the two other men's attention.

"_At least Aizen doesn't have you wearing heels._" Byakuya glared at the shoes, snarling slightly at the memory of being dragged to Urahara's shop by his lieutenant wearing those abominations that humans called "alpaca boots." "_Fashionable and functional my ass._"

Byakuya strode reluctantly toward the bed, Yylfordt's gaze following his graceful body, his own body walking smoothly to the heap, also. Findor stood in front of Byakuya as he sat, extending his hand with the sandals out. He glanced at Byakuya's feet and quickly had to do a double take.

"What?" Yylfordt questioned.

"Princess, we'll need to find you new shoes." Findor said fiddling with the sandals in his hand.

Byakuya looked at his feet.

"_Don't they know it's rude to tell a lady she has big f—YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN."_ Byakuya gripped the pillows he was seated on, embarrassed by his own foolishness.

All three shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes, until both blonde's gazes met.

"Aizen-sama." They said in unison and realization.

"Princess." Yylfordt said, crouching in front of Byakuya and placing his hands on the slim hips. Byakuya opened his mouth to protest, but the wind was quickly knocked out of him as Yylfordt hoisted him over his shoulder. Byakuya gasped as he felt a warm hand placed firmly on his butt.

Yylfordt leapt out of the room at incredible speed.

"_This is just like flash stepping_…" Byakuya thought as they zoomed through endless white hallways. They were filled with enormous pillars that connected to outlying ceilings and shining tile floors. Creatures lurked in the shadows, emerging only whence they were out of Yylfordt and Findor's sight, as giant winged beasts flew aloft. Then suddenly the trio was falling into a giant pit filled with sparkling lights and masked sirens resting on floating clouds as beasts soared through the false skies. Byakuya nearly choked as Yylfordt landed on the tile flooring, the full force of the abrupt halt transferring from the blonde's shoulder to the nobleman's gut. Byakuya gasped and again his captor took off at high speed, this time gliding in the air over a glass walkway, which was suspended above an indoor lake. The waters must have been several hundred feet deep. Byakuya could see way past the koi just below the surface down to the giant multi-eyed beasts in the depths. The water illuminated the super-sized room as a huge serpent-like fish leapt from the water, its white scales, and the water droplets in the air reflecting the light and shimmering. Yylfordt burst through a pair of massive double doors and came to another abrupt halt.

Byakuya lifted his head and looked around the room. It wasn't lit like the rest of the compound, but nearly as dark as the previous hallway. All he could see were the double doors that had shut behind them.

* * *

-I don't even know what Las Noches looks like on the inside sooo, we're just gonna go with that.


	5. Chapter 5

*****The Council of Thirteen*****

"Kuchiki Taicho! How nice of you to join us." A voice that was undeniably Aizen's spoke.

Yylfordt pulled Byakuya off his shoulder and placed him by the hips on the tiled floor. To steady himself his hands absently touched Yylfordt's broad chest. He quickly pulled them away and, with conviction, looked Yylfordt in the eye; he looked away from Byakuya's gaze towards the floor. As his hands softly brushed Byakuya's hips and fell away, Yylfordt turned him to face his council.

With head held high and chest swollen with confidence, Byakuya met Aizen's gaze. He slouched in a most pitiful manner upon his big white throne, clad in white robes just as the others that Byakuya could see out of his peripheral vision; he smirked with his jaw resting in his hand.

"Now, everyone say hello," Aizen began, holding out his hand gesturing towards Byakuya. "To Kuchiki Byakuya or, rather Bya-hime."

Byakuya's gaze swept across all the shady figures sitting upon a ledge raised into the air, six on either side of Aizen. Two which he recognized as Ichimaru and Tousen, two more which he recognized as his captors, Starrk and Grimmjow and finally Szayel, all smiled at him. Both a busty woman and an elderly man regarded him with disgust, while two oversized tanned men dismissed him as inferior, and one impossibly lanky and pale man fixed him with an undisguised lustful gaze. A petite and pale man with tear marks had an unwavering façade as cold and impassive as Byakuya's own. The last one didn't have a face.

"Go on, I know you're all itching to poke, test, and interrogate our guest." Aizen said.

A tanned man twice as tall and six times as bulky as Byakuya materialized directly in front of him. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock.

"Looks weak." He said gazing down upon Byakuya. "What do we need her f--"

The skeleton-like man with the lewd gaze knocked the tanned man aside, indifferent expression marked plainly on his face. He bent at the waist still towering above Byakuya.

"Bonjour, little woman." He greeted, exposing enormous teeth as a wicked grin spread across his face. Byakuya reared back in terror as the thin man leaned in. Abruptly, he extended five gangly fingers towards Byakuya's fright filled face.

"_NO_!" Byakuya screamed, aloud.

A figure appeared between the hand and the cowering body, deflecting the attack easily.

"Quinta." Starrk said sternly, gaze stone cold.

Byakuya's hands shot out and clutched onto the fabric covering Starrk's back as he reached behind him to place a hand on his captive's hip. Everyone in the room smiled deviously.

Byakuya swallowed and stayed under Starrk's protection until he heard the lanky man chuckle, immediately trembling and leaning into Starrk.

"_Grown men don't scream and cower behind another_." Byakuya thought.

"Starrk." Byakuya said quietly.

It took a moment for everyone to register where the voice came from, grins falling from their faces. Starrk's gaze connected with Grimmjow's as the lanky man stood upright, no trace of his previous expression evident.

"It's a boy." The busty woman voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Shit." Grimmjow cursed under his breath.

"Awwwwwwwww! Starrk's got a boyfriend!" Gin cooed, his creepy grin growing impossibly wide.

Starrk blushed and flinched, pulling his hand from Byakuya's hip as if it scorched him.

"Oooooooooooooo~." Szayel sang.

Grimmjow pinned him with an accusing look, and was rewarded with a shameful gaze from Szayel. The smile quickly returned to the lanky man's face. He vanished as a rush of wind pushed Byakuya hair forward. Byakuya's breath caught in his throat as he gazed down hesitantly to find eight bony fingers wrapped around his waist. Their grip tightened and pulled his body flush against a much taller one.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki has no fears…except spiders._" Byakuya reminded himself.

"I think I'll be borrowing him, Starrk." The vibrations from the tall man moved through Byakuya's body. "For _training_, of course."

Starrk turned and raised his head, staring confidently into the tall man's eyes.

"Nnoitra, if you don't let him go, I will personally see to it that you get _trained by Tesla_." Nnoitra's confidence faltered. He quickly recovered, slowly snaking his arms around Byakuya's torso. Byakuya's eyes widened as one pale hand ventured towards his throat. The hand then shot upwards and wrapped firmly about his entire neck.

"L-let go…of me...!" Byakuya choked out between ineffective gasps, reaching up to grip at Nnoitra's thin and impossibly strong hands.

"Nnoitra!" Starrk barked. Nnoitra's lecherous grin only widened.

The grip on Byakuya's neck was instantly removed as a muffled groan sounded behind him. A loud thud echoing the room before his knees even reached the tiles. Byakuya dropped to his hands and knees gasping for air, eyes still wide at the threat that was placed upon his life.

"Now, now! You do NOT let a lady fall, gentlemen." Aizen scolded, kneeling at Byakuya's side and placing his hands gently upon the pale shoulders.

Tearing form Aizen's grasp, Byakuya rolled unto his side and placed his weight upon his hands, facing his aggressor, whose face had been effectively pinned to the floor by a blue-haired man's foot. Still gasping, the nobleman's eyes wandered from Grimmjow's feet to his face. Byakuya absentmindedly caressed his throat and pulled his knees into himself, as the Sexta's gaze connected with his own. The snarl upon Grimmjow's lips fell when he blushed and cleared his throat. Aizen stood.

"I don't care what's between Bya-hime's legs, everyone in this castle is to treat him as the prissy princess he is. Understood?" Aizen's expression was soft against the iron in his voice.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The room chimed.

Byakuya's gaze shifted to Yylfordt. He seemed genuinely concerned about the nobleman. Byakuya swallowed and regained his cool composure, which faltered as soon as Grimmjow removed his foot and Nnoitra sat up. The lanky man sneered.

Grimmjow's foot flung into Nnoitra's face, again, causing him to grunt in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

*****I am the King*****

"Welcome to your new home, Bya-hime. I hope you find it as comfortable as your own compound." Aizen said gazing down upon the nobleman.

Byakuya looked about the room indifferently.

"What have you attached to my leg?" Byakuya asked, husky voice ringing in everyone's ears. He chose not to study their expressions.

"A reiatsu binder," Byakuya heard Szayel start. "As it's made of the mask of a Vasto Lorde it's virtually impossible to take off without a zanpakuto. The material also prevents your body from creating any new reiastu or storing any."

Byakuya nodded understandingly. Kidou was definitely out of the escape plan.

"Where's my zanpakuto?" The nobleman asked gazing upon the floor.

"We're not gonna tell you, that'd be foolish." Gin stated. "But, fret not; Senbonzakura is in a safe place. No harm done and no foul play."

Byakuya nodded again. Then asked his most pressing question, of his presence here.

Aizen simply casted him a pitiful gaze as he sat on the floor.

"You will retreat to the Sexta's room. And be under the care of either the Primera or the Sexta at all times. You will not venture on your own or commit acts of disrespect. Follow every last one of their orders or you'll be under _my_ care." Aizen commanded in his most high and mighty voice.

Byakuya didn't know how to or want to respond, choosing to remain silent and gaze past Aizen towards the frames of Yylfordt and Findor. They were on either side of the enormous doors, kneeling on one leg with opposite arm resting on their raised knee. Hand placed upon the floor to steady them, and hunched over with blonde hair spilling over their shoulders, they looked as ornamented statues. Everything about them unmoving but their eyes. Byakuya looked sullen.

Aizen backhanded the nobleman, sending his body barreling towards the wall. Starrk's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, as Grimmjow just barely tried to hide the snarl forming on his lips. Nnoitra looked upon the lithe body with disbelief, which quickly turned into amusement. Byakuya lay unmoving on his stomach.

He raised a trembling hand to his cheek. In all his two hundred forty-two years, Byakuya Kuchiki had only once been _slapped_ across the face. Sliced, punched, kicked, scorched, and scratched many a time, but once slapped.

"That was an act of disrespect." Aizen stated simply. "It's incredibly rude not to respond to someone of higher rank than your own, when addressed."

The nobleman shifted and pushed his upper body off the cold floor. His raven locks falling about his face, he placed the pads of his fingers upon the side of his mouth. He gasped loudly, ignoring the sound as it echoed of the walls of the throne room. Byakuya faced the wall as he shifted into a kneeling position. His face felt like it was burning, Aizen hit him so hard. He felt a lump rise in his throat. A choked gasp escaped his lips as his other hand flew to cover his lips.

The espada, Aizen, his lieutenants and the two blonde fraccion studied Byakuya closely. Byakuya swallowed helplessly as the lump continued to rise and choke him.

He could only remember one other time in his life when he had cried because of physical pain. At six years of age, Byakuya was not mentally capable of handling his mother's death. She had been killed in an attempt to poison his father, causing him to place the blame for his mother's death completely on him. He had cried, whined, and acted out because of the loss, unable to control his emotions. And the day his father has introduced him to his surrogate, his father's best friend, Byakuya had become enraged. He screamed, cried, and broke at least a dozen vases at the thought of someone replacing his mother. Only after his fit, did the tall woman strike him. Only once a strong and clear backhand across his cheekbone and he fell to the floor in a very similar position to the one he was in now.

The nobleman's body trembled as tears fell from his eyes. He stared at the wall wide-eyed.

"_Guess your pain tolerance left with your dignity and reiatsu._"


	7. Chapter 7

*****To Expose You to Temptation*****

He'd been here four hours (consciously) and this was the first time Byakuya had walked on his own more than twenty feet. Secretly he wished that one of the Espada had carried him to their destination.

Starrk walked silently with a slight bounce in his step. It could be assumed he had a song on repeat on his mind with the way his head bounced back and forth, a small smile in place. He stared bored at the ceiling with his hands shoved in his pockets. Obviously, without care or concern, he drifted unconsciously from his path. On the opposite side of Byakuya's vision, Grimmjow trudged straight ahead, hunched over as if this task was truly invading his personal agenda. Permanent scowl in place and single arm swinging freely at his side, he glared ahead, lost in his own thoughts. They both stopped outside large white double doors.

"You can drop that shit in my room, right?" Grimmjow asked perking up, as Starrk's usual bored expression returned. "I wanna fuckin' train or something."

"Whatever." Starrk replied with a wave as he flung the doors to his room open and promptly dropped unto his bed.

The Sexta clawed the air and a rip and a portal appeared in the space he "sliced".

"Let's go." Grimmjow said, threatening look in his eye. He extended a hand towards Byakuya. Whom studied it, indifferently and then glanced at him.

"_Git here_." Grimmjow growled. Byakuya immediately stepped forward. Grimmjow crouched and threw the nobleman over his shoulder before he could protest. Jumping through the portal, Grimmjow held tight to the raven-haired man.

The Sexta pulled Byakuya from his shoulder down to his hip and held the pale body flush against his own.

"You're a pain in the ass, but you ain't ruining my damn fun." Grimmjow smirked as held onto the blushing noble. He yawned, without covering his mouth of course.

"Do not address a nobleman in such a disrespectful manner, young man." Byakuya scolded, face fierce except for the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"The fuck you gon' do 'bout it?" Grimmjow barked. " Fuckin' lecture me again and I will drop kick your ass right here, right fuckin' now."

Byakuya looked down. Grimmjow was standing on thin air high in the sky, his grip the only thing keeping the nobleman from falling to a certain death into the town below.

"Where does that woman that's always hangin' round Kurosaki live?"

"Which one?"

"The orange-haired, big tittied bitch."

"Inoue Orihime."

"What-fuckin'-ever."

"I don't spend my time researching huma--"

"No elaborate speeches like they taught you in your stick up the ass house. Answer the damn question."

"I don't know."

"That's more like it."

"I'm not your pe--"

"OI, GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow swung around to face the intruder to their conversation, Byakuya clinging to his side as his feet swung loosely. They still hadn't found him proper foot attire.

"I-CHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Sexta said happily, swinging his head to the side with a huge grin in place. Byakuya looked upon Ichigo with mild suspicion. He should have been attacking the Sexta for holding the nobleman prisoner. Didn't anyone tell him that the Captain had obviously been missing?

"….Byakuya?" The fifteen-year-old's thorough confusion was apparent on his features.

"Oi! Don't _fuckin'_ address _my_ princess without my _permission_, dick." Grimmjow spat, grin still in place.

"Your _what_?" Ichigo released the tension in his muscles from a fighting stance. He scratched his head.

"_At least he isn't all bankai-mode yet_." Byakuya thought. "_Where would Grimmjow put you while they were fighting_?"

"I am not an object and I'm not in your posses--"

"HEY! What did we say about speeches and lecturing and shit?" Grimmjow ignored Ichigo to glare at Byakuya.

"Don't call me 'princess'."

"I said don't fuckin' do it. We don't care about the sticks up our asses round here, do we?"

Byakuya defiantly cocked an eyebrow.

Grimmjow loosened his grip on the man's waist as an expectant smile spread across his face.

"No." Byakuya whispered the second before he would have fallen to the dark streets of Karakura town.

"What is…he doing here?" Ichigo inquired.

"_My princess and I_ were just on our way for a nice long walk on the beach."

"I would never comp--"

Grimmjow squeezed Byakuya's waist with bone crushing pressure. The nobleman couldn't breathe.

"I'm looking for orange-haired, big tittied bitch." Grimmjow chimed, gladly suffocating his captive.

"Where are his shoes?" Ichigo asked, pointing towards Byakuya pale and flailing toes with his sword.

"I wanted to see his cute fuckin' toes, gotta problem?"

"N-No."

"Ain't they cute?"

"….Sure."

"Where the hell is she?"

"Orihime?"

"Yeah, dickhead."

"At home, I guess."

"Define home."

Byakuya gasped as they casually conversated, Ichigo's concern growing every line of the dialogue.

"Take us there then?" Grimmjow asked, yawning again.

"Why do you have him?" Ichigo questioned determined. Byakuya smacked his hand against Grimmjow's chest in a final attempt to regain his privilege to air.

"Ohmygod!" Byakuya gasped, as Grimmjow relaxed his grip.

"You'll find out later." The Sexta said deviously.

"Noooooo. Why can't he stand and stuff?" Ichigo said even more curious.

"Don't frickin' worry about it!" Grimmjow roared defensively.

"Well how do I know a can trust you around Orihime if you can't tell me why you have a _captain_ captive?" Ichigo was really getting on the Sexta's nerves now.

"Because your ass will be there to protect her."

"Why do you need her?"

"I have my damned reasons!"

"Can I know them?"

"When ya fuckin' take me to 'er."

"Promise not to hurt her?"

"I won't even draw my frickin' sword."

And with that Ichigo took a giant flash step towards Inoue's house, with Grimmjow in tow.

Stepping through the window, Ichigo walked quietly to Orihime's bedside. Grimmjow made no attempt to keep quiet or inconspicuous.

"You're a guest in her home at such an ungodly hour and she's sleeping," Byakuya scolded the blue-haired man in hushed tones. "Have you any shame?"

Grimmjow placed Byakuya on his feet and plopped with a huff on the floor. Leaning his head against the wall, he looked up into the nobleman's eyes, his own sparkling in the moonlight. They looked serene.

"Nah, but I'm tired. Had to stay up for two friggin' days while Starrk got ta sleep. _He_ was the one who knocked you out in the first place."

Byakuya kneeled formally next to him.

Inoue sat up and smiled weakly at the orange-haired boy above her.

"Ichigo." She whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Orihime, Grimmjow's here to see you." Ichigo said softly. He caught her hand in his own and placed it back on the bed.

"Grimmjow? What?" Inoue said, now alert.

"Hey, bitch." Grimmjow greeted with a lazy smile.

"What? Ichigo! Why is he here? And why aren't you fighting? Is that Kuchiki Taichou?!" The girl questioned, pulling the sheets up to her chest. She wouldn't tell anyone but she was actually terribly afraid of both men across the room.

"I'm not here to kill anybody," Grimmjow said, arm sliding down the wall and falling behind Byakuya. "Just need a favor."

Inoue stared, eyes wide. Her gaze shifted to Ichigo.

"Like what?" He voiced their single thought, turning to the Sexta.

Grimmjow placed his single hand on the short nub that protruded from his shoulder. His gaze on the back of Byakuya's neck was melancholy. The noble looked at the floor, unaware of the blue orbs.

"Doesn't get fixed, I get replaced by some fucking drag queen." That was the first time that he had said the "g" at the end of "fucking".

All of the murderous intent that was permanently placed on Grimmjow's face had melted away and all of his high energy and predatory spirit seemed to drain out of him. A small smile rested on his lips as he blinked slowly.

Inoue looked at Ichigo for a sign as of what to do. Neither of them had seen the kitty so at ease before.

"Go for it." He suggested more than stated.

Inoue got out of her bed and kneeled next to Grimmjow. She concentrated and began healing his arm. Byakuya reseated himself with his butt on the floor.

"Thank you." The Sexta whispered as his eyes slipped closed.

Inoue finished replenishing the missing limb and crawled back into her bed. She seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oi, Grimmjow." Ichigo said loudly. The blue haired man faded back into consciousness.

"Fuck." He mumbled and flexed his arm. "Mkay, let's go." Grimmjow spoke to the back of the Kuchiki's head.

The nobleman next to him stood. The blue-haired man grunted and turned to Ichigo.

"Later, dickhead." And with that he ripped another hole in the air just before Inoue's window. Standing, he wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist from his position behind the man.

"Let go." Byakuya commanded weakly as Grimmjow hoisted him off his feet, took a single step, turning into the dark clouds of the portal, and threw the nobleman unto a huge white bed. Grimmjow fell halfway on top of Byakuya and groaned at the lights in the room. The portal closed swallowing the protests from Ichigo about the facts Grimmjow forgot to mention.

"YYLFORDT!" Grimmjow shouted into Byakuya's shoulder.

"Yeah?" The blonde man poked his head out of the doorway at the opposite end of the room. Byakuya struggled to lift his head to see him.

"Hit the lights, man." Grimmjow said nuzzling into whom he didn't register was his captive's neck.

"Lazy." The fraccion said hitting the switch and closing the door to the room.

"Get off." Byakuya said quietly. Eyes adjusting to the light, he looked about the room. Four huge posts stuck up from the bed frame. They were just as white as the rest of the chambers. Two nightstands rested bedside. A vanity with a mirror as large as the one in Starrk's washroom rested opposite the room of a door to what seemed to be a bathroom. The vanity's counter was crowded with different vials and jars. Byakuya struggled to move from underneath the large man, only succeeding in sinking deeper into the depths of the downy comforter. He threw his head back with a huff. Grimmjow's breathing evened out and slowed.

"_This must be the size of Zaraki's bed."_ Byakuya thought as the darkness hid the blush creeping about his cheeks. "_Damn these pale cheeks."_

"_How long have you been here?_" Byakuya thought drifting into unconsciousness._ "This castle is too large and too white. Like living in a huge tooth. Why are you here, anyway? And this man whom was dubbed caretaker is nothing more than a brooding teenager. The only thing he could take care of is his hair. Endless supply of gel, anyone?"_ He glanced at the dozens of products on the vanity.

Grimmjow stirred in his sleep. Shifting and lifting himself form Byakuya's body he put his weight on his hands and loomed over his captive; he stared groggily into torpid purple eyes with his own. Byakuya absent mindedly parted his lips to weakly protest the suggestive position as Grimmjow pushed himself into a sitting position. Byakuya watched as the Sexta stripped himself of his white half coat and bent over to take his tatami sandals and black socks off.

"_Damn._" Byakuya's breath hitched. "…._Excuse me?_"

Abruptly, he tore his gaze from the man, turned and stared at the wall. Blushing shamefully in realization at what he was doing.

"_Noblemen do NOT have sinful desires towards blue-haired, swarthy, Herculean, statuesque, exotically handsome MEN_."

He felt Grimmjow's weight disturb the bedding and mattress and shut his eyes to feign sleep. He could feel the man's heat radiating to his back as he peered over Byakuya's shoulder to study his face.

"Well, goodnight, princess." Grimmjow said softly and collapsed directly next to the nobleman.

Said nobleman gripped the white bedding and slowly opened his purple orbs only to close them again.


	8. Chapter 8

*****In the Garden of Eden…*****

The bed was a white cloud adorned and hand crafted for his body specifically. It was a warm embrace padded with the spread stolen from the Snow King's own chambers. A fleshy womb lined with cushions spun from the silk of a virginal queen's skin and the daisies of an untraveled field. Being nursed in the feathers of a dove. And when inhaled, the sunlight of a serene summer morning wandering into his schnoz and shooting straight to his noggin.

"Oh, yes." Byakuya sighed daintily. It was an epicene and tender noise perfectly matching the smile that rested on his pink lips. With closed eyes, he arched his back and pushed his chest from the bed. He craned his neck and branched his fingers out, reaching for the edges of the expansive mattress but only able to happily press the pads of his fingers to the alabaster fitted sheet. He pointed his toes and spread his legs about two feet apart under the thick blanket.

"Uhnn." He breathed as he pulled his arms above his head and twisted into the ocean of drowning white fabric. He pressed his jaw into the pillow and hyper-extended his neck to lazily blink his eyes at the white bed linens resting and slouching against the headboard. He ran his left palm over his right sleeve and….

"_You were wearing a rather unveiling_ dress _last night_," He thought pushing and pulling his legs against the heavy quilt. "_And you had _pants_ on. Definitely had pants on_."

Jerking his body, he sat erect on the mattress, slowly sinking into its luxury, and flung the sheets off to one side. As the cold air hit his skin, he felt naked and the pitiful looking comforter seemed more and more comfort_ing_ every second. Hesitantly pulling himself from the bed, the nobleman stepped towards the overbearing mirror and paused. He felt the sunlight warming his calves and it was wonderful. Like the reverberation of a child's laughter crawling across the white marble and up his pale legs, it warmed his body and soul. The smile that had faded in his momentary unease had returned and he strode happily towards the reflection pool mounted on the wall yet again. Reaching it, he closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side for a bit, and thought about how he had never been so serene in his wake. He hadn't been so calm and patient in a long while. Not looking to the side to find the cold spot where Hisana's petite body used to lie. Not worrying about the whereabouts of his mischievous sister or the extent of his rowdy lieutenant's tardiness this morning. He opened his eyes and gazed into the mirror.

He was wearing a white kimono top with shoulders too broad to fit his own, a black lining around the edge and a simple black sash that kept it from opening around his hips as it glided down to a point nowhere near half way down his thigh. The collar was popped and his chest was exposed in a very lascivious manner, nearly revealing a tiny pink nipple. His hairs tousled and thrown about with a fugitive raven lock resting on a pink and pouting bottom lip. He looked like a courtesan the morning after.

Something disturbing the whisper of white calm in the mirror caught the noble's attention. As he turned, an unwelcome breeze brushed his skin in the most intimate of territories.

"_Starrk never gave you underwear_."

The petite alabaster boy with the unwavering and flat façade stood left of Starrk. Grimmjow stood opposite Starrk's side of the black-haired boy, swallowing hard as his eyes nearly burned through Byakuya's own.

"Good morning, Byakuya." The stoic boy said in his serene and effeminate voice. Grimmjow's mouth jerked at the corners as a small grin melted smoothly into place on Starrk's lips. Byakuya stood mortified in their gaze.

"Shut up, Ulqui-butt." Grimmjow said, regaining his apathetic composure only after drawing his eyes from Byakuya's body to the window.

"I'm the Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said in a light and still cold tone.

"He's _two _steps up from Grimmjow." Starrk said smugly.

"That don't mean shit." The Sexta spat. As his sea-blue orbs swept back to place his anger on the window, he paused at Byakuya's thighs for a split second. "_Why_ is _he_ in _my_ bedroom?"

"I wanted to examine our guest closer." Ulquiorra said stepping forward. Grimmjow said something under his breath that only Starrk caught. The Primera lowered his head, still gazing ahead and tried not to smile.

Uqliorra may have been five inches shorter than the noble but his gaze still filled a small vial of fear way in the back of Byakuya's mind. He was so unreadable.

"Are ya done?" Grimmjow questioned impatiently.

"Patience, Mister Jaegerjaquez." Ulquiorra said, eyes remaining on Byakuya.

The Quatro's eyes slowly travelled down the nobleman's body, pausing at his slender thighs. Byakuya blushed and looked at Grimmjow, whom was practically _snarling_ at Ulqiorra, whose gaze was still fixed upon the nobleman, who was being inspected casually by the Primera.

Starrk folded his arms.

"Are you hungry, Byakuya?" Starrk asked in a clear and gentle voice.

"Yes." The nobleman responded as confidently as possible.

"Then we'll be going." Grimmjow said appearing between Ulquiorra and the princess. He grabbed Byakuya firmly by the hips, which earned him a surprised and an undignified yelp, and hoisted him unto his shoulder. Byakuya gasped and looked down at Ulquiorra with accidentally pleading eyes. Grimmjow firmly gripped Byakuya's thigh and smiled evilly when no one could see. Another yelp escaped Byakuya's lips at the warm hand that had seized his thigh. Grimmjow's fingers had absent-mindedly latched on tight around the inside of a pale and embarrassingly intimate part of the nobleman's body.

"_Your thighs are so jiggly_." Byakuya blushed harder as the thick fingers' warmth sunk into his own skin. He felt a shiver go up his spine as the heat passed through him and his legs involuntarily closed together. He lowered his gaze from the Quatro's and when he looked back up the boy was replaced by towering white cabinets with polished silver handles.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked. Starrk appeared before him.

"I can see straight up his shirt, Grimmjow." The Primera whispered just loud enough for Byakuya to hear. The raven-haired man squirmed in the tight grasp, growing tighter. Before Grimmjow could stop himself, his head turned and his eyes wandered to the perfect convex of Byakuya's flawless and soft booty.

He swallowed, loud and hard. And his fingers squeezed tight enough to leave marks on the slender upper leg, he watched as the fat in Byakuya's thigh gathered between his fingers and momentarily it seemed as if the skin would ooze right between the digits. Byakuya let out a whimper he was holding in as if it were the last drop of his arrogant pride that he seemed to be born with an endless supply of.

Grimmjow let out breath he didn't know he was holding and Byakuya flew to Starrk's chest, warm arms wrapping around his body.

"_You_ fuckin' feed 'im!" The Sexta cried more than shouted as he turned the corner to the kitchen doorway and vanished.

Starrk chuckled quietly to himself. He saw the raging blush that the princess had missed in his falling into the Primera's arms.

His position in Starrk's arms wasn't much better than the one in Grimmjow's. Holding the noble against his chest by putting his hands on Byakuya's own chest, the princess's legs swung freely in the air.

"Western style breakfast okay with you?" The Primera asked cheerfully after he put Byakuya on his own feet and brushed past to the cabinets.

"I-I've never had one." Byakuya admitted.

"Well good then. I make a mean hash brown." Starrk turned and smiled at the man holding several potatoes against his chest.

"Renji tells me, 'It's like biting into Jesus's foot, Taicho.'" Byakuya felt shocked but he didn't know at what. It made him speak slower than usual.

"Fried potatoes get that redhead_ that_ excited?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather get excited about fried tomatoes."

"I love tomatoes."

"Then we'll have those, too. With eggs and bacon and toast and…sausage." Byakuya looked bewildered at all the food the tall man pulled from their hiding places in the white cabinets and the silver refrigerator.

"Can we eat all that?"

"Well Grimmjow's gotta eat."

"What time is it? I saw the sun an--"

"That sun wasn't real."

Byakuya looked at him.

"Las Noches." The nobleman said in realization.

"Ulquiorra thought it would help wake you up."

"It did. It was so serene and beautiful. It was a morning in the perfect bed."

Starrk turned to him, a fourth of a potato and a knife in hand.

"You like sleeping in Grimmjow's bed?"

"…It was the best night's sleep I've ever had."

Starrk studied him for a moment, seeming to debate behind pale eyes. He then gestured towards the white rectangular table for ten and turned back to his cooking.

"He, uh, he said that you…make a nice bed-warmer." Starrk said quietly concentrating on his cooking, the grin apparent in his voice even though he and the princess faced in opposite directions.

"Oh." Byakuya said, immediately regretting the amount of disappointment he let slip in a single sentence. He sat at a chair next to the one that headed the table.

He heard the man's steady pace with the knife falter but he kept quiet.

"Did I wake up late?"

"Not really."

"Grimmjow got up forty-five minutes before you and Ulquiorra an hour earlier than that."

"And you?"

"I sleep whenever I'm not on my feet." He laughed quietly at himself.

Silence crawled into the room and separated them. Byakuya thought about Renji and his squad.

"Why am I here?"

Starrk cleared his throat and moved to put oil on a cold pan. He started the stove.

"If you're here, your sister and lieutenant will of course come to your rescue. They'll ask Ichigo for his help and he'll bring his friends." He moved his bowl of potatoes and grabbed some seasoning. "They won't wait for the head captain to approve of a mission out here. And once the guy does, the rest of the captains and lieutenants will surface here as well."

Byakuya stared at the silver geometric ornamenting on the table surface but did not answer.

"Your Aizen's bait. The damsel in distress."

"Ah." Was all the nobleman could say.

"He's got to keep you alive so they'll come and invade the castle." Starrk started peeling the bacon pieces from each other. "Therefore there's no real threat on your life…except maybe Nnoitra."

Byakuya's hand caressed his throat at the memory of the lanky man touching him.

"He's creepy." The raven-haired man spoke softly.

"Grimmjow won't let him touch you." Starrk caught his slip and quickly recovered. "Or Aizen'd do more than chewin' his ass. A lot more."

He finished preparing the meal in silence.

Both reflected and contemplated in their thoughts and inner turmoil about their personal controversy and affairs. Issues they both held and thought ventured so far from the other's train of thought, that there was no point in questioning their opinion or asking for their advice. Byakuya rolled repeatedly the way the blue-haired wonder responded to the noble. How he had held Byakuya's leg as if it were his last connection to existence. As if he were about to fade away or burst into ashes and be swept away by a sudden wind into the ever resting sands of the desert surrounding the castle. He held tight to that thigh like a life raft in a vast ocean of blue turbulent water.

"I've never seen an ocean." Byakuya commented as Starrk set the last of the food on the table. He aligned the plates with the glasses of orange juice and placed the forks on top of the meticulously folded napkins to the right of the four plates. The man stopped and looked at him curiously. Byakuya suddenly looked into his eyes as if he had said something terribly offensive he could never take back.

"We have books." Starrk said blinking.

"With pictures and illustrations?"

"I don't know. They're not mine."

"Whose are they then?" Byakuya picked up his fork and pinned a hash brown with it. He ate slowly in his noble manner. Back straight with your non-dominant hand resting in your lap and your other to bring the food to your lips.

"Ulquiorra's."

Byakuya remembered the petite man he had met that morning. He had green tear tracks down his cheeks and such a suffocating stare.

"Why does he seem so sad?"

Starrk paused with his lips hugging his fork and looked up at Byakuya. He removed the fork and began to chew his food.

"Why didn't anyone mention his makeup was bleeding?" The nobleman was sincere.

He heard someone chuckle behind him. It was the blue-haired man.

"That's just the way Ulqui-butt's face is." Grimmjow spat.

The raven-haired man turned to the Primera for confirmation. He nodded.

Grimmjow reached over Byakuya's shoulder and took a piece of toast from his plate. The nobleman paused and pinned him with an accusatory glare.

"I just wanted one." He backed away out of the princess's view and chomped happily on his prize. Starrk's chewing slowed as he looked at the Sexta eating.

Grimmjow stared back and Byakuya watched the conversation with their eyes. There were no gestures or glances or changes or twitches of their features.

Ulquiorra strode slowly into the kitchen during this dance and past the staring contest and glances from the princess. He reached into the fridge and pulled out a blue mug as pale as the Primera's eyes. Byakuya watched as he placed it into a small box with a translucent door and a handle. He pressed two buttons on the panel to the side of the door and the box started humming and lit up. The mug spun as a countdown showed on a tiny screen.

Ulquiorra turned from the object and took a larger than usual step to the side. His gaze focused upon the Kuchiki causing Byakuya to look at Starrk. Returning his gaze, the Primera left Grimmjow to glare at the Quatro who watched the nobleman closely. They stared in silence at each other until, abruptly, the whirring box beeped loudly. Byakuya jumped, startled. The other three men shifted their glances to him and he suddenly felt very naked in his disheveled kimono top and revealing skirt. Byakuya crossed his legs and took a sip of his orange juice as Ulquiorra turned to the now silent box and retrieved his mug.

"Ulquiorra," Byakuya started as the Quatro turned from the box. "I hear you have a collection of books."

"You heard correct, princess." He replied in his stoic and soft voice.

"Any on oceans?" The nobleman pried.

Ulquiorra looked up from what Byakuya identified as tea from the smell wafting into his nostrils. Grimmjow chewed noisily on his buttered toast as Starrk forked his fried egg into his mouth. He watched Byakuya carefully. Grimmjow just looked tiresomely between the two black-haired men with his hand resting on his hip.

"Would you like to borrow them, princess?" The Quatro asked quietly.

"I would appreciate your generosity."

"Very well, let's go then." Byakuya looked up from his orange juice as Ulquiorra walked around the table. Starrk looked at Grimmjow and then the food and dishes on the table as he stood. The Sexta groaned and spun to wash his hands as Byakuya grabbed his orange juice and trotted after the Quatro, tall man in tow.

Staring the back of Ulqiorra's half helmet, Byakuya realized why he felt shocked. He was at ease here. More than he had ever been in Soul Society. He didn't have a damn responsibility and it felt good.


	9. Chapter 9

*****Of Accidental Calamitous Intent*****

After gathering several dozen books from Ulqiorra's personal library and trudging back to the Sexta's chambers the trio had settled into the large white room with sighs of relief. Byakuya had sat on the enormous bed covered in text books and atlases and opened the first one to catch his eye, Starrk had sat at a small round table in a cushioned egg shell colored chair and rested his head on the table, and Grimmjow had sat across from his and relaxed in an obnoxiously unladylike pose. After nearly an hour of reading, napping, and glaring it was what Byakuya guessed to be nearly one o' clock.

Grimmjow huffed.

In his opinion this was the most boring day he had ever been involved in. The blue-haired man wanted some action. He stood, walked nonchalantly to the bed, and collapsed with his hands folded behind his head on the small square that Byakuya had created for himself. His legs hung off the bed and his side brushed against the spot on the nobleman's back where a tramp stamp would have been placed. Byakuya frowned and concentrated harder on his readings.

He could hear the Sexta huffing and fussing restlessly behind him.

"How many fuckin' books have you read?" Grimmjow asked impatiently after waiting ten seconds.

"Eighteen." Byakuya replied turning to him. The blazing blue eyes gave him a headache with their stark contrast to the black and white text of the book he had been analyzing. He closed his eyes tight and pressed a forefinger to his temple.

"What's wrong?" He sounded less irritated than before.

"I have a headache." Byakuya said mouth twisting in pain. The dull pain concealed behind his forehead as if someone were pinching tightly on the veins in the area. Grimmjow got off the bed and strode over to where Starrk was sleeping. The Primera looked as if he were about to slide off the table and hit his face on the floor. Grimmjow reached into the sleeping man's pocket.

"What are you doing?!" Byakuya whispered harshly looking incredulous at Grimmjow.

"Shut up." Grimmjow still had no modesty or consideration for others.

He pulled out a vial filled with little green pills and capped with cork.

"Blood thinner, muscle relaxant thing." Grimmjow shook it to make the pills rattle.

Byakuya held the book he had been reading tightly as Grimmjow walked to the washroom opposite the room of the dinette set and waited for him to return.

And he did with a glass of water and a half a pill. As it was handed it off to the nobleman, he studied it and peered at the tanned man curiously.

"They're frickin' strong. I don't need ta have some limp body ta be luggin' around."

Byakuya sighed and popped the pill in his mouth hesitantly. He watched Grimmjow's eyes as he drank out of the glass. The taller man stood with a hand on his hip and his other holding the tiny vial.

"Thank you." Byakuya handed him the glass.

"Don't mention it." The blue-haired man said, turning quickly.

Byakuya began to pile the books at one end of the bed as Grimmjow emptied the glass in the bathroom. The Sexta placed it on the counter and exited. Looking up he saw a tall brunette figure standing in the threshold that the nobleman had failed to notice. Grimmjow frowned, folded his arms, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Paid a visit to the healer, I see." Byakuya jumped, startled at the velvety voice. He looked up and pulled his legs to the side with his knees bent.

"Couldn't give my rank to a fuckin' drag queen." Grimmjow spat. The man was hiding his surprise at the fact that Aizen didn't re-amputate the limb on the spot.

"And how is my wonderful princess?" Aizen smiled his evil smile and penetrated Byakuya's façade with his stare.

"He's well rested and fed, entertained and perfectly safe." Starrk replied. He had moved to a much more refined position when no one was looking.

"Good work, boys." Aizen said as Starrk closed his eyes. The self-proclaimed god swept his gaze hungrily over Byakuya's body. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Settle down, pussy cat." Gin smiled and waved his hand dismissively behind Grimmjow.

"Shut up, Gin." Grimmjow didn't even turn to look at him.

Smiling deviously, Gin cupped his hands and leaned into Grimmjow's ear.

"I do hope your enjoying yourself, Byakuya" Aizen stated. The smile on his face started to fade. Byakuya's gaze shifted at the use of his name. "With you here, not only are you a damsel in distress, you're also one less opponent to worry about."

He smiled again. The room was silent.

"Sh-shut up!" Grimmjow squeaked, blushing, as Gin pulled away, laughing maniacally. Starrk opened his eyes and four gazes fixed with fervor, sympathy, jealousy, and mischief focused upon the noble. Byakuya looked at the books piled on the bed feeling exposed.

"Grimmjow," Aizen began, smiling at the Sexta. "Why don't you take Bya-hime out to The World of the Living with you to complete your mission we spoke of earlier?"

The blue-haired man frowned when the nobleman and the Primera pinned him with a curious gaze.

"Is it really safe for the princess to go along on such a mission?" Gin feigned concern, gliding to Aizen's side. He placed one of his hands against his own chest.

"Fret not, ye of little faith." Aizen turned to Gin and then back again, smiling at the Sexta. "Grimmjow would never let anyone injure his princess."

The Sexta was thrown off guard and it was obvious in his features. Luckily, said princess wasn't looking at him but instead had fallen face forward into the fluff of the bedding, rear sticking in the air. Grimmjow blushed furiously and Gin roared with laughter.

"I-Iya….I seem to uhhhhh…..I fell." Byakuya snorted at the end of his sentence and giggled in a disturbingly uncharacteristic manner. Three of the four men were shocked into speechlessness. The other had never seen anything more hilarious in his long lifetime.

Gin choked on his giggles questioning where the nobleman's underwear had gone as the man next to him was having a stroke. Even the great lord seemed stupefied to see this man in such a way. Starrk stared at the giggling nobleman with raised eyebrows.

", what was with tho--"

Grimmjow grabbed a pair of panties and scooped up the nobleman before he could finish his sentence. The Sexta wouldn't even know where to begin to investigate where the little black garment came from.

"Give us a minute." Grimmjow said before sprinting to the bathroom. He slammed and locked the door. He placed the nobleman against a wall and turned the crystal faucet of his own far less luxurious washroom. The loud flow of water drowned out the cries of protest from Gin and questions from Starrk and Aizen.

"Szayel and his fuckin' prescriptions." Grimmjow remembered the small vial that Szayel had described as a "mild relaxant", but he really should have seen that one coming.

"'s goin' on?" Byakuya was seriously out of it.

"Just hush up. You need to bathe before we can leave anywhere." Grimmjow ripped off his shirt, rather than rolling up his sleeves and turned to the nobleman, whom had taken a keen interest in the Herculean abs in the center of the big man's torso. The Sexta thought he looked sincerely sober, until a lecherous grin spread across his face.

Byakuya stood and stumbled over to Grimmjow. He placed a delicate hand on the tanned skin and breathed heavily.

"Get naked and get in the bath."

Grimmjow was cold. He didn't have to struggle internally with this. He knew this act wasn't part of Byakuya. He had been the one to drug the man in the first place and the torture of having a willing virgin clinging to him for contact was simply karma's way of saying, "Got cha, bitch."

Byakuya swallowed but didn't move.

"Now." Grimmjow commanded.

Lustful purple orbs connected with impassive deep blue ones.

Grimmjow promptly grabbed the nobleman's upper arms and hoisted them into the air, where Byakuya left them and nearly tore the black sash whilst removing it. With a purely annoyed face, he forcefully pushed it open. Byakuya gingerly placed his trembling hands on the Sexta's biceps.

The blue-haired man paused and glared at the nobleman, annoyed. Byakuya's lustful gaze had fallen to floor and the predatory look in his eyes had melted away. His shoulders were quaking as if he were crying.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Grimmjow loosened his grip on the white garment.

"……A-a-are you mad at me?" Byakuya looked into the Sexta's eyes. He was so darling.

"….No. It's just…uh..erm. Get in the bath." Byakuya's eyes fell to the floor again as Grimmjow tightened his grip on the kimono top. Byakuya was still as the tall man waited for him to aid his request.

The door burst open at that exact, and misfortunate, moment.

"GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ." Two voices that were unmistakably Gin and Szayel rang through the room. Summoned man turned with a fright-filled look to the intruders.

"Don't_ force_ yourself upon someone!" Szayel commanded.

"Especially not a princess! You want a royal daughter of the throne?" Gin questioned.

"You act as a PRINCE." The duo finished together, their very mother like poses mimicking one another.

"I wasn't _forcing_ anybody!" Said prince barked defensively. "He was _all over_ me!"

"Now you're calling Bya-hime a slut?!" Szayel sneered at the end of his sentence.

"Wh-what?!" Grimmjow lost some of his confidence. "I-I didn't say that!"

"It sure sounded like it!" Gin roared.

Both men swept across the room and pulled the intoxicated Byakuya from the Sexta's grasp.

"How could you poach this poor man's virginity just to suffice your own needs?!" Szayel sounded hysterical.

"How could you defile such an image with such a sordid act?!" As did Gin.

They were holding Byakuya out for display. His cheeks squeezed by Szayel's hand to hold his jaw up for Grimmjow's inspection, his lips pouted in the most seducing manner. They bent him forward a bit and were each holding unto an arm behind his back. Byakuya's eyes pleaded to the blue-haired man in vain. Grimmjow stood staring back at the man with his mouth agape.

Both intruders were shouting blasphemous insults and slanderous obloquy at him when Starrk nonchalantly and suavely sauntered through the threshold of the washroom.

"Now, now, Ladies! Ladies, please!" The Primera put his hands up in a surrendering fashion and spoke in a loud Broadway voice. He now had the room's undivided attention.

"We all know that sometimes young people can't control their _urges_, Gin." The Primera fixed said man with an accusatory gaze and turned the faucet off. All the other occupants of the room failed to notice the large round tub was on the brink of over spilling over. "And as adults you should know it can be hard to _control_ these _feelings_. These two just happened to get into a hot and heavy situation and you two came in at an unfortunate time."

Starrk had pulled the nude and still loopy nobleman from the so-called "ladies'" grasp and placed him in the water by the time he was done his speech. The intruders had started to walk out of the room discussing loudly their finest promiscuous and lewd acts, returning the door to its closed status after them.

Starrk frowned at Grimmjow's exposure and rolled his sleeves. The Sexta simply put his bashful face in his hands and seated himself on the toilet. Byakuya began singing to the water to shut up and sleep with him.


	10. Chapter 10

*****Ignorance and Apathy*****

It may be a little known fact but it takes over an hour to bathe and clothe an intoxicated nobleman who hasn't been unwound in over two hundred years. Grimmjow could explain such a fact with ease and expertise.

"Give me your foot."

"You wanna. Suck. My. Toes?"

The Sexta's irritation was more than apparent in his spiritual pressure as he eyeballed the nobleman. Who knew the prissy princess had a dirty rebuttal for every sentence out of his caretaker's mouth? Grimmjow grabbed and held tight to the nobleman's ankle, struggling while he tried to fix the white sandal unto the pale foot. Byakuya continuously poked him in the nose with his toes whilst Starrk stood at the edge of the rooftop.

"And we wait." The Primera turned to look for a proper napping place.

"This is the stupidest mission ever thought of. Of course they know we have him and if they wanted to save him they would have done it already." Grimmjow huffed after having achieved his task and sat next to the recovering nobleman.

"He probably just wanted to get rid of us." Starrk sat on the rooftop. "At least we get to be in The World of the Living."

"Yeah, fuckin' babysitting." Not an easy task for the Sexta.

"Mehh. At least you're not here with Szayel or Nnoitra." Starrk said, half yawning already.

"At least they would stay awa-"

"OI!!"

The Espada swiveled their heads towards the owner of the loud interruption.

"Whatcha got there?" A redhead with a spiky ponytail questioned. The smirk on his face was nearly as cocky as the one on Grimmjow's.

"A pretty lady." The Sexta's mouth looked as if it were about to tear right down the center.

A sudden flash of orange sent Starrk tumbling off the rooftop. Grimmjow looked at him with annoyance as he reappeared behind the teenager. Ichigo nodded toward Byakuya who was staring straight ahead, to which Renji immediately flash stepped to kneel beside the nobleman. Grimmjow reached for his sword just before Renji struck him with the hilt of his own. The blue-haired man flew towards the opposite end of the roof soon regaining his footing on the concrete after rolling a couple times. With a much more serious face than before, Grimmjow leapt towards the redheaded princess thief, Pantera in hand.

"Don't steal his woman, boy." Starrk said before reaching for his own zanpakuto. Ichigo released the blade of Zangetsu in the most dramatic way possible, as usual, whilst Renji flash stepped off the rooftop. Grimmjow followed, sneering and inducing the start of a citywide chase.

Byakuya peered around Starrk's figure at Ichigo.

"EW! What are _you_ doing here?" Byakuya spat.

It took the teenager a moment to register that the uncharacteristically effeminate voice was in fact the sixth division captain. He stared quizzically at the man as Starrk stepped the side.

"Wh…what did they do to you?" Ichigo questioned. "I mean, you were out of it last time but-"

"Last time?" Starrk cut in.

"When Grimm…jow came to visit Orihime?" Ichigo ventured.

Starrk looked back at the nobleman for confirmation. He had made himself comfortable on his back, avoiding Starrk's gaze.

"Byakuya."

"It was a secret?" The nobleman's voice deepened.

"But why did he get it fixed…now?" Starrk continued.

The Primera turned back to the teenager just as Renji and The Sexta skidded across the roof, wrestling against one another's swords. Starrk sat on the rooftop next to the Kuchiki as soon as the duo was gone. Ichigo gawked at the man.

"WE…WE'RE FIGHTING HERE." The teenager protested.

"No. They're fighting." Starrk said tuning out the sound of Byakuya's soft snoring.

"And…so are we."

"But we don't need to fight."

"Why not?"

The Primera stared at the teenager in annoyance.

"Because those two are fighting over-" said duo again chased one another across the roof, Grimmjow snickering as he lead a shouting and angry redhead between the Primera and Ichigo. "-Byakuya."

Ichigo looked at Starrk and then at the snoozing nobleman and back again.

"I don't get it." Ichigo sat where he stood, holding his head in confusion.

"And probably never will." The Primera sighed. Ichigo turned to watch the short-tempered men play tag.

Flashes of blue and red appeared all around the city, Renji was moving quicker than Ichigo thought he could. But his amazement was forgotten when the duo paused on opposite sides of a rooftop to exchange words. And not of kindness as far as the trio on the original rooftop could tell. Both were snarling and getting more enthusiastic with their hand gestures and stances as the muted dialogue continued. Renji flushed to match his hair as Grimmjow screamed at him and then Renji spoke, both froze, looked toward the trio they left, back at each other, and leapt off the rooftop. Grimmjow got there first.

"HEY! YOU LET HIM GO." Renji barked, as Grimmjow leapt into the sky with the nobleman, nearly disappearing from sight. The Sexta grinned animalistically. He didn't know he was going to be cut upside the head with the teenager's blade.

With a reflex to grab his head in order to cease the pain, Grimmjow released Byakuya into the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!" Byakuya screamed at the man falling above him and clung tight to the limp, solid body. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

With a sudden rush of wind, the red head snatched the nobleman's body out of the air, still traveling in the direction he came from with the Primera in tow. The nobleman struggled in the grasp of his lieutenant.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Renji questioned.

"You can't just let him fall! Save him!" The redhead faltered with his footing in the clouds, staring at his captain.

"Geez, what did they do to you?" Renji pondered aloud. The raven-haired man kept his mouth shut, face frozen in silent terror as the Sexta continued to fall through the clouds. The Primera had closed the distance between himself and Renji before sighing and diving to land in the air a few feet below the Sexta and several feet from the pavement. Starrk caught Grimmjow bridal style.

The nobleman inwardly sighed to himself as his lieutenant landed on a rooftop near the Primera and his charge. Starrk was trying and failing to wake the Sexta and sighing in frustration. Ichigo landed on the rooftop next to the captain and Renji. They all paused and looked at their allies in confusion.

After a moment the Primera was able to wake Grimmjow, misplaced blood covered both white uniforms. Starrk sighed and exchanged few words with the Sexta, who quickly threw himself from the Primera's grasp. Ichigo and Renji took the incentive to leave before either Espada noticed.

And it worked. They went undetected all the way back to Soul Society.


	11. Chapter 11

***** For Your Own Good. *****

It had been a near week since Byakuya had been returned to his home. One long, boring, uneventful, and dull week. With a redhead, loudmouth lieutenant.

Of course there had been a few meetings to discuss his mental health, a couple doctor's visits here and there, whispers about Aizen's agenda with the noble and Several training sessions with Renji to release pent up stress, but all in all very bland and public.

The nobleman hadn't had a moment to himself since his return. Someone, mostly Renji, had been accompanying him the entire time. Byakuya huffed silently and shifted in yukuta.

His lieutenant had been resting his flaming head in the nobleman's lap for the past hour and a half, snoring whilst he was supposed to be supervising the man. Byakuya let his leg swing off the edge of the deck behind the master bedroom. He turned and stared at the futon in his room. He really needed personal space, about now.

As a soft breeze blew over his private garden, Byakuya heard his anklet clinking against itself and in a swift movement threw his lieutenant off himself to walk to the bed. Said lieutenant groaned and grabbed the back of his head as he watched the nobleman stalk over to the bed.

"It's nearly midnight." The nobleman said quietly.

Renji got up, walked to the bed, and lay down farthest from Byakuya as he could. Byakuya got under the covers and listened as the redhead's breathing steadily flowed and turned into soft snoring. The nobleman watched the full moon out of the still open door to the deck.

***

Isn't it just the worst feeling waking up without remembering having gone to sleep and your body aching as if it didn't rest all night?

"_Yes, yes, it is_."

Byakuya sighed and turned in his semiconscious.

A large warm object wrapped itself around his waist as something solid and warm rested against his spine. He thrashed violently.

"Mnnnnnuh, Renji."

"Hold still!" It was a harsh whisper.

The warm object around his waist pulled against his body and pulled him from the futon. Again, he groaned and gripped the sheets.

"Get offfffff." More a whine than a command.

His body was jerked suddenly and the sheets fell from his hands as he shivered from the cold of the falling yukuta. He felt a hand on the back of his head and his eyes flew open, his head shooting up but he still couldn't see.

"Jesus…! Fuck!" The voice was still whispering. Byakuya continued thrashing and struggling until something pinned his shoulders to the futon. He pushed up with all his might as a lump rose in his throat, but the figure didn't budge.

"Get off!" Byakuya's voice was tiny, his eyes closed and hands gripping the figure's arms.

"Open…your…eyes."

"…Grimmjow!"

The sheet that had been thrown around in their scuffle slipped off the Sexta's head as both he and the nobleman huffed. They glared at each other until Byakuya blushed and threw his head to the side, hiding the tears that had swelled in his eyes. As usual, nothing woke his lieutenant.

The Sexta grunted as the nobleman threw his knees together around his hips and then got up from the bed. He looked down upon the nobleman and extended a tanned hand towards the half-naked alabaster body.

Byakuya gazed up at the blue haired wonder, pale moonlight shining in violet eyes and around a tall figure. He reached for the strong hand above him, placing his own in its grasp and continued to stare down deep blue eyes as he reached his full height, still more petite than the Sexta. The nobleman breathed hard as his chest connected with that of the other man. Neither man voiced their acknowledgement of the irony of the situation of the eager kidnapped and the gentle kidnapper.

Something flashed in the thief's eyes and before Byakuya could catch it, he had leaned in and stolen a kiss from the nobleman.

Byakuya pulled away wide-eyed with a gasp.

"N-no!" He scolded the Sexta in hushed tones.

"Mm-mmm. Come back." Grimmjow leaned deeper and again caught Byakuya's lips. This time the kiss lasted longer and ended with a gasp and a whimper.

"We can't…"

"You mean we shouldn't…"

And again. The nobleman squeezed the Sexta's biceps harder every second of the kiss, his face contorting into a look of a pain as his mind instinctually out-weighed the pros with the cons.

"Ah…" Grimmjow breathed.

"…St…Stop."

A fourth. Renji shifted in his sleep and turned to face the couple.

That one ended with a loud, disturbingly wet "smack" and the sound of a garganta tearing through the moonlight.

*****************

WHAT?! Finally Romance.

I don't feel comfortable writing smut, but I'd feel like a douche to not write it. D:


	12. Chapter 12

***** To be a Bastard's Queen.*****

The moon spilled in, the darkness cowered in every corner it could find, and the room sat still and silent. The nobleman pulled away from the Sexta gasping.

"N-no."

"Yes…Please."

Byakuya took a step away from the taller man and looked away. Both were forcing air in and out of their lungs hard.

"We can't do this, not now, not ever."

"Yes, we can. Come here."

The nobleman turned away from Grimmjow.

And then was herded into the wall, face first. Strong hands landed on his hips and gripped tightly causing him to gasp. The Sexta breathed the raven locks in and out, as the trapped captain braced himself against the wall.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"….You have subordinates. Put them to good use." The nobleman prayed the man behind him couldn't sense the quaking in his voice and tried to pull away.

The Sexta let out a harsh breath and pinned the captain, fully to the wall. The nobleman could barely breathe as his yukuta was torn from his body and tossed along with a cropped white jacket.

Byakuya couldn't find his words.

Grimmjow paused.

Then invaded the man's body with his hand. The captain's screaming could probably be heard throughout half the castle but it only urged the sadistic sixth Espada further. He added a second finger and tears came to the captain's eyes as he struggled between the stonewall and the man behind him. Said man removed the assaulting hand and spat in it, and then prepared himself. Noticing this, Byakuya begged him to stop between gasps for air and cries of pain. The Sexta breathed down the nobleman's neck and pulled away from the wall as said nobleman slid to the floor sobbing and began to crawl away. When he had reached the center of space between the white slab and the enormous bed, he felt hands on his waist.

With a warm, fierce grip, the tanned body pulled him, clawing at the marble floor, and screaming to be released. Grimmjow pushed his head into the floor simultaneously pulling hips from it and began what he set out to do.

Screams, cries, gasps, whines and whimpers filled the air until the blue haired man pulled away. Byakuya thanked the heavens that his pain would cease.

But the Sexta simply flipped him unto his back and pushed himself between pale thighs. The nobleman lay limp gazing up into dark blue eyes, as thick and long lashes grew heavy with tears. Quickly, he covered his eyes with both hands.

Both men looked pained, one far more than the other. The Sexta breathed hard and tightened his hands around the white limbs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking on a more savage expression. Exposing blue orbs again with lowered brow and jaw tense, he tore a scream from pink lips.

The howling from said lips would be enough to bring agony to any ears less animal than the ones causing it. Instead, the man whom they belonged to silenced his own pleasure to bask in it, nearly grinning as it poured from Byakuya's gaping mouth.

"Show me your face." The Sexta growled. Byakuya just barely caught the words.

Slowly he pulled his palms from his head, whining as a little girl would. Grimmjow's eyes had grown dark and the harsh shadows created by the moonlight exposed him as a monster. A few shaky breaths flowed in and out of Byakuya's body as tears ran from his sockets to his ears.

The Sexta continued to search for his release staring into the violet eyes as he leaned forward and wound his toned hands into sweaty raven locks. Both men closed their eyes as the smaller man reached around wide shoulders and marked the broad back of his assailant, his legs clinging tight to the man's sides, and his heated face pressed into the crevice of a clavicle. A few final shrieks racked the thin ivory body as the man above it grunted, finding his climax.

***************

Can arrancar even ejaculate?

And Byakuya wouldn't even know what anal sex was.


	13. Chapter 13

*****When Your Savior's a Demon*****

The nobleman awoke nearly a dozen hours later to the gentle touch of a blonde man.

"Yylfordt!" Byakuya startled at the feeling of his warm hand and winced, whimpering at the pain ringing through his body at the single sudden movement.

"Bya-hime?" Yylfordt squeezed a large hand around his shoulder, concern apparent in his voice.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Byakuya struggled to keep himself at bay. The blonde man stood upright and gazed down upon the noble, blonde locks falling to one side.

"I just wondered if you were ill. Please, continue sleeping." He walked out of the room silently and closed the white double doors with a tiny "click".

The lights in the room were still off and the crescent moon's continuous light spilled over the silent room. Byakuya sighed, closed his eyes, and turned on his other side, quickly, ignoring his pain.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his bedmate's back.

Ten long, red marks ran the length of the Sexta's ribcage. They expanded and contracted as the man breathed, the toned muscles in his broad back shifting as he turned to face his captive. Grimmjow's mouth was taught and his nostrils flared.

"_Think he's got a knife under the blanket?_" Byakuya didn't think before he spoke.

"What reason do you have to be angry?" The nobleman mentally reached for the words that escaped him.

"I'm not angry."

"Then why do you look that way?"

"Like what? You gotta problem with my face, bitch?"

"I am NOT your property."

"Yes, you are. And you proved it."

Byakuya blushed furiously.

"You should have seen yourself. You didn't say "No" or "Stop" the entire time."

"Shut up! I did!"

"Crying and screaming like a _bitch_."

"I was in pain! You _hurt_ m-" The nobleman stopped himself from sounding weak. His eyes began to sting and he sat up in the white womb to hide it.

"Whining like a little girl," Grimmjow studied the pain in Byakuya's face and the tears in his eyes. "_Howling_ like the bitch _in heat_ you are. Begging like a _catamite_. Lying on your _back_ like a bride!"

The tears fell from the nobleman's eyes and he sobbed as he got up from the bed, during his censure. Byakuya took quick steps toward the threshold to the washroom and suddenly fell flat on his back with a loud smack against the marble. Grimmjow sat up; face a mix of confusion, concern, and irritation.

He had slipped and landed in something cold and wet. Byakuya sat upright and saw footsteps leading to the double doors of the bedroom. They were red.

He looked at the marble between his legs. It was covered in blood.

"Bleeding like a woman." Grimmjow whispered and gripped the white bedding. He looked away from the nobleman who scurried from the red pool on the floor, the blood on his back and ass leaving smeared marks.

Byakuya's eyes were wide with fear as he stood from the floor and again ran for the washroom. His head spun and his mouth went dry as tears sprang from his eyes, he couldn't breathe or swallow as a giant lump rose in his throat.

Without turning to close the door to bathroom or shower, he spun the knobs of the faucet and pulled the lever to make the water sprout from the shower nozzle, and reached for the soap resting in its crevice amongst the tiles. He breathed hard and wailed as the water slid over his body and rested in his hair, trembling at the relief it gave him.

He scrubbed with the soap, lathered, and rinsed until the water ran cold, eyes closed tight as not to see the red hue of the water. And then he sat there and cried more.

Long after he ran dry of tears, a hand was placed upon his shoulder. Byakuya flinched violently and laid in the fetal position at the bottom of the tub. His shoulders shook and his face was ugly as the raven locks were pushed from his face. He looked up to see the tall skeletal man from the throne room crouching next to the tub with a blonde boy holding towels.

Bony fingers wrapped around his biceps and a thin arm pulled Byakuya from the porcelain tub. Nnoitra grabbed a towel from the blonde boy and wrapped it around the nobleman, then tossed said man unto a gaunt shoulder and walked out of the room and down several long white halls. Byakuya looked at the floor as the blond boy behind him stared daggers into his back.

"Tesla, go find him some clothes." Nnoitra demanded.

The nobleman drifted through his thoughts. Wincing behind his raven locks at the memories his brain pondered.

"_I thought he liked you. Wanted to woo you into submission, not force you. What did you expect? That a hollow was gonna get down on one knee, pour his heart into your hand, and beg you not drop it? HE'S A HOL-LOW. They don't have feelings. This is probably your punishment for having such disgusting thoughts about him. Brings a completely new meaning to "careful what you wish for", huh? You should be ashamed of yourself, screaming like that at the touch of another man. What would Oni-chan think of you? Rukia or Renji?...or Hisana?_"

Byakuya gasped, now sitting on yet another enormous white bed. He shook his head and suddenly a hand reached out and grasped his chin. His face was lifted toward the ceiling and his hair fell to either side. He would have been crying but he was run dry of tears.

"Shut up. You shoulda known better." Nnoitra was still nearly two feet taller than Byakuya sitting on the bed and twice as terrifying looming over him. The nobleman held the white towel against his chest and stared into the lavender slit above his violet orbs. He sighed and the skeleton let his jaw fall and stood from the bed.

The room was just as white and lofty as the rest of the palace. Two thick white pillars reached the ceiling, guarding the door and opposite the double door entrance, an entire wall was removed for a large window with two white drapes resting lazily against the floor. The bed was square, in the exact center of the room, rose on a two-step platform, and paralleled two towering white chests. Only the Quinta Espada himself could reach the first drawer. The sheets were thin and there was no quilt, a light and airy bed with exactly ten pillows. Unlike Grimmjow's bed, Byakuya's feet could rest on the floor.

Nnoitra walked to the oversized window and watched the sand being bullied by the wind. The moonlight shimmered on his face and gave a stark contrast to his skin and shadows. Byakuya watched him cautiously, remembering Starrk's warning.

"_Crap…you're already in his bed_." Byakuya was suddenly alarmed at this realization. "_And naked, at that."_

Immediately he stood, eyes wide as Nnoitra turned to acknowledge the sudden movement, face stoic.

Tesla knocked on the doors, breaking the tension in the room. Byakuya sighed and turned to face the pillars as the boy walked into the moonlight, white garments in hand. He placed them upon the bed next to the nobleman, looked him in the eye, and then walked out again.

The raven-haired man turned to the taller one, who turned fully to the window, looking upon a small lizard-hollow outside the castle. Byakuya quickly dressed himself, this time in a three quarter sleeve shirt, which dragged on the floor, with a circular neckline and black trimming on the fabric. A thin black strip ran the length of his abdomen and ended at the crest of a crescent illuminating his crotch. He frowned in annoyance and proceeded to pull on the hakama.

The Quinta turned from his lookout and studied the nobleman, mouth open with the corners pointing down and piano key teeth exposed.

"Let's go." He commanded and strode across the room, grabbing his double-sided scythe along the way. The nobleman trotted to keep up with the lanky legs.

***

The captain of the sixth division was hot. He had been seated patiently on a giant red tube for nearly three hours, waiting for the Primera and the Quinta to finish sparring and he was growing restless. The indoor arena with false, blue skies had an abnormally normal sun that's fake rays beat down like those of a desert as dry and barren as the one surrounding the castle but the air was thick with vapor and was as muggy as a swamp. Byakuya combed his hair back out of his face and huffed trying to remember the last time he had a beverage. His face was sticky and his chest was slick. His white kimono top was getting clingier by the minute and his hakama had become uncomfortable ten minutes ago. He had succumbed to the heat, lying on his back, covering his eyes, and breathing with his mouth open. He figured he must've looked mighty undignified, but he didn't care.

"Well, well. You should have said something." Starrk teased with a grin.

Byakuya whimpered pitifully and looked up at the Primera. There wasn't a bead of sweat on his face.

"Were you crying?" Nnoitra asked.

"No!" The nobleman sat up, offended. "What reason do I have to cry?"

The espada looked at each other and then back down at Byakuya.

"I'm fine." He shifted in his position so that he wasn't facing the duo anymore, hiding his burning cheeks.

"You sure?" Starrk questioned. He didn't seem very enthusiastic but the nobleman could sense his concern. Byakuya nodded, fearing if he spoke his voice would crack.

"When's your next date?" Nnoitra wasn't as gentle as his superior.

"It wasn't a _date_! He r--" The nobleman caught himself and tried to swallow his grief.

"…took advantage of you?" Starrk concluded.

"He _RAPED_ him." Nnoitra said exasperatedly.

"Nnoitra!" The Primera hissed.

"Grimmjow raped Byakuya, okay?"

"Nnoitra, stop it."

"These types of things need to be let out! Leaving them bottled up will cause you to rot from the inside out and burn you until you can't stand it and kill yourself out of loneliness and grief!"

"It's a little early to be OPEN about it." Starrk watched the nobleman as he turned around and looked at the Quinta. He had missed the look in the single lavender slit of the espada in doing so.

"Nnoitra, I--"

"_What?_" The Quinta had cut Byakuya off and quickly regained himself and swallowed.

The captain shifted his gaze upon Starrk who was biting his lip absentmindedly.

"What are you thinking of?" The nobleman questioned.

"..Do…you still-like-him?" The Primera blurted, embarrassed.

Byakuya was taken aback by the question. He hadn't thought about it.

"_That's an automatic "no"…isn't it?_"

"OHMYGODYOUSTILLLIKEHIM." Nnoitra blurted in disgust and astonishment. The Primera raised his eyebrows as a pleading look crossed Byakuya's face.

"I-I-I…n-no, I-I-I did…NOT say that!"

"You didn't deny it, either!"

"I was thinking about it!"

"You had to think about it?!" The Primera and the Quinta were both incredulous.

*************

Thinking about writing a younger Byakuya and Kaien story~. Whose interested?!


	14. Chapter 14

*****Marriage Counseling for Beauty and the Brute*****

Byakuya was following the Quinta to their temporarily shared bedroom. He frowned and looked out at the expansive desert. There was nothing to do in this palace. There were only fighting, eating, and experimental facilities. He had been here four days since his….incident with the Sexta and had run into the brute several times, each ending in tears or awkward stares from the arrancars in the room.

Byakuya missed his loudmouth lieutenant and his rambunctious sister. He missed squad six and the Kuchiki clan. The colorful gardens of his home and his faithful servants. His power and his prestige. The fear that crept into the eyes of the unfortunate souls that surrounded him. Well, it wasn't exactly missed. He just wasn't used to this feeling of mediocrity and being a princess. Byakuya sighed and then grunted.

He had run into Nnoitra's back.

"That's like the fifth time you've sighed in three minutes." The irritation was apparent in his voice. Byakuya backtracked a few steps on the lofty and long balcony, more of an outdoor hallway.

"Sorry." …Did he just apologize for sighing? Byakuya shook his head at his own foolishness before crossing the threshold to yet another long hallway.

"Whatever." Nnoitra had taken a long pause before speaking.

In silence, the duo passed through several more long halls before encountering a trio of young men, they were arrancars, of course, not very strong though. The tallest one gandered at the nobleman once he was out of Nnoitra's view. The second smiled lecherously and the third flicked his tongue suggestively at Byakuya. He didn't know what the gesture meant but he had seen Renji do it once or twice to Rangiku. It made him uncomfortable and made his cheeks turn pink.

Nnoitra turned the corner to the crevice of his chambers and reached for the handle, sighing and dropping his shoulders as he passed the pillars at the entrance. Still, he left the dark in its place and began to undress.

"Get some sleep." He moved toward the bed and sat, removing his pointed boots and black socks. Byakuya walked the steps leading to the mattress as the lanky man stood and tore his shirt from his body, exposing inches of pale skin and bones. As he walked to his powder room, he said something Byakuya didn't catch, it was drown out by the smack of his feet on the stone floor.

***

The nobleman awoke moving.

"_What the hell_?"

He opened his eyes and looked down.

The floor. It was moving.

Pain in the gut.

Oh, he was on someone's shoulder, Nnoitra's based on the distance from his hands to the ground.

"Where are we going?" The words were slurred and had the rhythm of the skeleton's wide stride.

"Marriage counseling."

"…What?" The nobleman tried to sit up and failed at the lack of actual flesh to grab.

The tall man ripped the shorter one from his shoulder and placed him on the ground, did a move similar to flash stepping and closed a sliding door that automatically became part of the wall.

"What?" Byakuya was suddenly alarmed. The room was a cylinder, sixty feet tall and sixty feet in diameter. "Hey! NNOITRA, HEY!"

The door opened and a shouting pair appeared on the threshold. The taller figure pushed the shorter into the white cage and closed the door.

"_Damnit_, STARRK!" It was Grimmjow. He huffed and threw something on the floor. Byakuya looked at it, once it stopped skidding. It was a toothbrush. He looked at back at the Sexta, who had turned on him. He was a wearing a towel.

"What the _FUCK_ are we doing in HERE?!" The nobleman jumped at the shouting and tried to think of some type of explanation to satisfy the man.

"I-I-I don't--"

"Shut up." His nostrils were flared and his fists were clenched. "I wasn't asking you."

Byakuya felt a small pull of fear on his heartstrings. He looked behind him. Empty.

"…who were you talking to?"

"Starrk," Grimmjow looked around at the ceiling, squinting at the harsh lights. "I know you can hear me!"

"No need to shout, pussycat." The voice was Nnoitra's and it sounded extra serpent-like ringing about the room. The grin in his voice was apparent. "We can hear and see everything you do."

"_Why_ did you put us in here?!" Grimmjow looked at the ceiling. There was no response.

Byakuya shifted his weight back and forth. His breathing was unsteady and he felt light headed.

"_You're gonna die in here and there's nothing you can do about it_."

The nobleman looked at the Sexta, who returned his gaze.

"Did you put them up to this?"

"No!" He had let more fear slip in that sentence that he wanted.

"Did you tell 'em 'We can just _talk_ it out like _civilized_ people'?" He began walking toward Byakuya. "You know, they left you in here to _die_, don't you?"

The captain began to take a step for each of the taller man's.

"This is a _show_ for them. They _enjoy_ watching _weaklings_ like you being torn to bits!" Grimmjow's teeth were bared and he tilted his head as a wild animal first becoming interested in its prey would. Byakuya stumbled into the wall behind him, and squeaked in a most undignified manner. The Sexta continued stepping towards him.

He wanted his feet to move left, he prayed his feet would move left but they were nailed in place by terror. His heart was in his throat and he was suffocating even though the air was passing his lips harshly. Grimmjow closed the distance between them with inaudible footsteps, stopping half an arm's length from the wall to look down into purple orbs.

They were ripe with tears. The nobleman began to sink to the floor and shrieked again as brawny hands shot out and cracked the wall on either side of him. He looked at the broad chest trapping him to the stone slab.

Grimmjow pushed his head against the wall and gently closed his eyes. The nobleman shivered at the sound of his breathing. The air from the man's lungs tickled the shell of his ear and the skin in the indent of his clavicle. The Sexta grunted and pushed away from the wall.

"_Damnit_." He turned from the shorter man and tilted his head toward the ceiling. "Let me out of here, you, bastards!"

Byakuya opened his eyes. He felt as he was going to faint, his head and his heart were overwhelmed with the disturbance and his body was suddenly feeling weak. He watched the arrancar intently, studying the brute's stillness. He was tall and statuesque in the bright lighting of the room. The raven-haired man could see every fold of muscle and every protrusion of bone on the man and the water droplets that rested on them. His sky blue hair was already styled, and the white bath towel had slid down his waist a little. He could see the number six tattoo on one of his tensed back muscles and three quarters of the hole in his stomach. His legs were long and lean without the drowning fabric of his hakama and his feet were toned so that there wasn't a single feminine feature to them. Grimmjow turned toward Byakuya and the nobleman's eyes started to move up the protruding bone of his tibia, taking in the blue hairs on his shin. Past his slender knees and strong thighs and over the white terrycloth of the towel to his slim abdomen, his eyes explored every crease of the man's six pack and pectorals of his broad and hairless chest. His eyes leapt from his left nipple to clavicle to his developed Adam's apple and rosy full lips, over the bridge of a sharp nose to deep blue eyes.

"_Remarkable_."

A single water drop slid down the length of his nose and fell.

Suddenly all the previous perturbation and fear in his body turned to excitement and lust. He immediately dropped to the ground and sat. Grimmjow looked at him annoyed.

"What, did you black out?"

Byakuya's cheeks burned. What a convenient time for a boner.


	15. Chapter 15

*****Please be Mine.*****

Byakuya looked at the blue-haired man, afraid that if he spoke, he would only mutter some uncalled for and lewd comment. He felt like he had no control over his tongue or body. It was foreign, as if he was trapped in someone else's body and it wasn't adhering to his commands. Grimmjow was still looking at the captain, concerned, and those bright, blue, handsome eyes weren't making Byakuya's self control any stronger.

"Hey," Grimmjow turned fully to the nobleman, voice naturally aggressive. "Are you okay?"

Said nobleman fumbled for some type of action to prove he was. Settling on nodding his head, he held his breath, trying to give the man a reassuring smile. Grimmjow studied him skeptically. Byakuya could tell the Sexta wasn't buying his front.

"I'm fine." It was more of a breath than a sentence. He dropped his gaze to his lap, insisting to himself that Grimmjow hadn't noticed his current problem yet. Gripping the white fabric around quaking and restless thighs, the captain began to feel the stare of the Sexta drilling through the top of his head. The attention was getting his body more excited, he could feel his cheeks heating up, and his hear his breathing get harsher.

"You don't look fine." Grimmjow's voice was gravelly, he almost sounded angry. Byakuya looked back up at him, desperate to prove he wasn't feeling what was currently tearing a rift between his mind and his body. Grimmjow observed him closely, taking in all the detail of Byakuya's distress. "_Shit_."

Byakuya's heart sank as the man threw his hands atop his head and walked to the other side of the cylindrical room. He stood there, toned and tanned back expanding with deep, quick breaths. The nobleman whimpered, as the urge to crawl over to the Sexta started overpowering his self-restraint.

At the sound, Grimmjow turned and began to walk towards the nobleman, breathing hard and body tense. His back was arched and his fists clenched, eyes not taking in anything but Byakuya's pleading face. Jaw clenched and nostrils flared, his eyes began to turn a darker shade of the ocean.

"Grimmjow," Recognizing the need swirling in the blue eyes, Byakuya's eyes began to water. "Grimmjow, please."

"Begging like that isn't going to help." His voice was guttural as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around the frail body; Byakuya whined at his touch, wearing the outfit he was given at his arrival, he could feel the man's thick fingers fully on his upper body. The man snuck a large hand into his onyx hair, bringing the nobleman's face closer to his own. Their breath mixing just outside a pair of quivering and a pair of pouted lips, Byakuya placed his hands on the broad and bare chest. God, he was warm.

The Sexya kissed him, harshly, eyes closing with his captive's, and lower body gravitating toward the other's. The pale figure shuddered with a sound of protest as his assailant touched his thigh. Grimmjow's hand traced up and down the curve of the captain's back, the length of his thigh, and abruptly grabbed his knee, yanking it apart from the other. Said move simultaneously threw an unsuspecting Byakuya unto his back and created an opening for Grimmjow to be straddled.

"N-no!" The raven-haired man immediately propped himself up on one elbow, pushing the tanned man with his other arm. The Sexta pushed himself between the folds of white fabric, pausing at the feeling of his excitement connecting with the nobleman's own. A sound of surprised pleasure fell from the nobleman's lips.

"_Every_thing." Starrk's voice rang throughout the room.

"Grimmjow, s-stop!" Byakuya lowered his head to hide his pleading and desperate look.

"You think you can say that _now_?"

"Starrk and Nnoit--"

"I don't care."

"But--"

"Shut up!" The Sexta was shaking. Byakuya raised his head to find his face struggling between grief and dominance. He was whispering now, "Don't you want me?"

The raven-haired man's heart was being crushed by an anvil.

"Aren't I good enough for you? How many men can make you scream like I did? How many would risk their lives to save you?" His eyes were watering. "How many would risk their lives to _have_ you? Their _final _life?"

"Wha…" All the excitement poured out of his body as a tear fell unto his forehead. "Grimmjow."

His hands snuck around the width of the blue-haired man's back, fingers gripping the ridges of muscle, before he could fully comprehend what he was doing. The Sexta slowly let his body fall atop Byakuya's. He didn't move to embrace the smaller man, simply laying on him as if he were part of the floor.

In the following moment, Grimmjow didn't shed another tear, his face still a display of grief. The heat pooled in his groin dispersed as his mind let its previous intentions melt away and learned to appreciate the gentle touch. A shaky breath escaped him as a thin, pale hand entangled itself in his blue hair.

Abruptly, the door to the white prison opened, two figures standing in the entryway.

"SEXTA." It was Aizen and his pet, Gin.

***

"Get your hands _off _me!" Nnoitra joined the trio on the floor, sloppily completing the line of offenders as Gin pushed him to his position and strode away with the Quinta's blade. He took his place among the Espada, Aizen, and Tousen on the platform next to Aizen's throne.

Grimmjow stood perfectly still, eyes staring at nothing on the floor two steps away from his feet. He blinked every dozen seconds and looked to the nobleman's feet every time the man moved or took a shaky breath. Byakuya didn't look back, concentrating on figuring out what the infuriated, self proclaimed lord would do with his treason squad. Starrk stood on Aizen's right hand end of the line, staring straight ahead, with his hands gripping the fabric of his hakama nervously.

"Gentlemen," Aizen paused before he spoke again, his velvety voice sending chills down four already quivering spines. "What is it that you were doing with my west wing prison?"

Starrk answered, because he was the highest in rank among the line.

"Helping the Sexta and Captain Kuchiki overcome their differences, Aizen-sama." He kept his head down, not daring to make eye contact as he spoke.

"Differences about what?"

"Their relationship." Nnoitra spoke next.

"You have a fondness for your prisoner, Grimmjow?" His voice was venomous when it met the man's name.

"Hai."

"And how did you attempt wooing the man?" The Sexta could feel his fellow Espada's spiritual pressure growing uneasy but simultaneously more intrigued.

"I…I didn't." It was just loud enough for Aizen to hear.

"Don't lie to me, now, Grimmjow." The Sexta's lips were trembling.

"I…I t-took advantage of him." A moment after he said it, the former captain's spiritual pressure crushed the four offenders. Nnoitra fell on his hands and knees as Byakuya's body hit the ground, flat, a silent cry making his mouth fall open and his eyes wide, the air in his lungs was forced out of him. Grimmjow whimpered as he, too, fell on his hands and knees, finding it more difficult than the Quinta to keep himself propped up. Starrk only falling on one knee and one arm, grunted at the pressure. Aizen hadn't known that part of the story.

"When was this?" He had leaned fully forward in his throne, his expression a perfect display of pissed.

The Sexta couldn't answer, seeing as how he couldn't get any air into his lungs. Hesitantly leaning back in the grand, white seat, Aizen reigned in his anger, releasing the offenders from their intimate contact with the floor.

"The night I retrieved him from The Sereitei." Grimmjow sputtered, still on his hands and knees, finding the task of pleasing the man with control over his life more pressing than his own dignity. None of them moved from their positions, instead, listening to the sound of all the others in the room recovering from the sudden onslaught of power. Aizen sighed, not drawing his attention from the men on the floor.

"How long have you two know about this?" The question was directed at Nnoitra.

"Sexta has fancied Captain Kuchiki since he was first introduced to us," Grimmjow blushed as the Quinta spoke, embarrassed at the disclosure of the fact that he did have feelings, that weren't homicidal or predator-like, that is. "At the mission meeting."

A pink hue rested on the captain's cheeks. He didn't turn his head to look at his newly-discovered-as-long-time admirer.

With the arm resting on the throne, Aizen ran two fingers from his furrowed brow to his hairline and then to his temple.

"These actions are grounds for punishment, gentlemen." All four swallowed loudly, ideas of what The King was planning racing through their minds. "Primera, Quinta, follow Kaname to your retribution."

As Tousen opened the doors to the throne room, the pair rose and started exiting, leaving Grimmjow and Byakuya still on the floor. The trio exited, the enormous white doors closing boisterously behind them.

"Grimmjow, because you strive so hard for something that is far out of your reach, you must treasure this object greatly, no?" Byakuya took offense to being dehumanized.

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Well, then again, you did spoil the beauty of this object by torturing it for your own pleasure, didn't you?" He asked this as if it were a casual topic, one such as directions for tourists.

The Sexta hesitated, unable to admit his sordid act a second time, the bitter taste from the first confession still potent on his tongue. Said object closed his eyes, mortified that Aizen was further exposing him as Grimmjow's submissive.

"Are you daft?" The King was irritated.

"No, sir. I did…do those things." The blue-haired man lowered his head.

"Then, you can't possibly honor it that much," A smirk appeared on evil lips. "Don't worry, I'll show you how to _properly_ praise him."

The Sexta placed his brow on the floor, moving his hands to tangle in the blue hair at the base of his head.

"The rest of you are dismissed." The Espada began to file out of the room, leaving Gin, Aizen and his victims.

***

Byakuya was bawling.

"Oh, come, now, you were practically begging Grimmjow for this an hour ago."

And sweating. He had been struggling beneath Aizen for almost ten minutes, unable to push The King from between his legs. Aizen was obviously enjoying this futile display, unrestrained laughter and grin showing on his handsome features as he spoke directly into the captain's ear. The nobleman hit his fists against the solid chest every time the former captain placed his full lips upon the shell of a sensitive ear or soft skin of an extended neck. Squeezing his pale knees against Aizen's sides the seventh time he placed his hands roughly on the captain's chest, Byakuya turned his head toward Grimmjow.

Successfully masking his pain at the situation, the Sexta glowered calmly at Byakuya. He was pinned in place by Aizen's kidou, unable to cover his eyes. Only looking away from the pair on the bed when the nobleman closed his eyes, whimpering at the effective stimulation The King was using on his nipple.

"Please, Aizen!" The raven-haired man screamed, ashamed at the verbal, lustful reactions his body was producing. "S-stop!"

"If you're going to scream my name, use my real one." His voice was deep and quiet in the man's ear. The nobleman tried to frown, unable to wipe the pleading look from his face.

The King's hand moved along an alabaster thigh, making full contact with the limb as it traced back up to his butt. Byakuya gasped as the heated touch turned into a too-firm grip, pulling at the white comforter of the bed, just as white and downy as Grimmjow's, but cold and uninviting with the smell of its owner. The big hand that was currently up his pant leg, moved to a much more intimate part of Byakuya's body, and once there, began stroking the sensitive spot.

"SOSUKE!" The lustful outburst caught the Sexta's attention, rage seething through his veins at the duo across the room as betrayal manifested as a lump in his throat. "N-not there! No!"

Every tear that fell from Byakuya's cheek turned into a blade through the Sexta's chest, as the betrayal in his throat grew into a guilt for ever thinking that the nobleman was enjoying Aizen's hand on his body. As the guilt started to hinder his breathing, Grimmjow's mouth opened.

"Let him_ go_!" The screaming from the bed ceased and the room grew silent. "Please…I...I."

A smile played at the corners of The King's mouth. He looked at Byakuya, whose attention was fully on the blue-haired man.

"Gin!" The silver-haired man slipped inside the room after several seconds. "Take him away."

Aizen pulled the nobleman from the bed by his neck, too stunned to fight back.

"Get out, you, slut." Gin pulled the nobleman by his slim bicep, ushering him out of the room.

"No…" He was whispering as the kidou around the man's body faded. "Grimmjow, no."

Standing from the bed and walking to the other side, Aizen held his hand out toward the Sexta. Grimmjow glanced away from the door, placing his tanned hand in The King's own. The two white and impossibly huge hatches to the infinite room closed behind the pair.

Byakuya stopped, staring back the enormous doors once he and Gin were a good distance down the hall. The fox paused, turning halfway to the nobleman.

"Byakuya." Gin's voice was concerned. "Let's go."

The raven-haired man didn't move. He continued to look down the grand hall, tears falling at the chivalry his accomplice displayed. Gin didn't have the heart to force his former ally.

"Grimmjow…he's gonna… get--"

A loud, pained cry sounded from the room.

Byakuya moved to sprint, only to be caught by his company. He looked back to the doors as he melted into Gin's arms, feet sliding across the floor and hands clenched tight around the fabric of the fox's sleeves. Gin crouched to cradle the man as Byakuya hid his face in the slim tummy and began bawling, again. The nobleman's mouth fell open in a silent cry as more screams erupted from the room.

From outside The King's chambers, one would think Grimmjow was bearing his children without an epidural.

*********

Ahem. The whole "No, Mister Seme, any where but there! Ahhh~!" part got pretty intense in my head. Been feelin' pretty pervy lately.

Aizen's pretty mad, eh? Or was his goal to get up Mr. Jeagerjaques' towel the whole time?! Just kidding. (See what I mean?)

But, I liked writing "The King" over and over, is that weird?


	16. Chapter 16

*****Chivalry or Karma*****

A lone figure sat in the room, long legs crossed at the ankles, and hand absentmindedly gripping the base of a troubled head. Staring straight at the illuminated door and seeing none of its subtle beauty, he sighed, the waves of his thoughts crashing hard against the white sand of his emotions. His worry and wrath boiling in and gushing out of the vat of self-control and searing his thoughts furrowed his brow. He swung his feet from the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, and ran two sets of thick fingers through his unruly brown hair. A shaky breath fell from Starrk's lips.

A small and airy noise sounded from the other end of the room. Starrk turned toward the door, immediately leaping to his feet as the sight of the Sexta registered.

His unusually pale feet were pointed inward, toes curled coyly, and brought together by the close range of his trembling knees. The right one had the first bite mark on it, establishing the trail leading up his thigh to his torso and unto his neck. They gathered around his pelvis and upper ribcage, staining the blistered and irritated skin, and exposing his most sensitive areas. The hide of his robust and torn hands blended with the flesh of his throat, bobbing Adam's apple moving past his only means of self-restraint. He had chewed his knuckles in failed attempts to hide his reaction to the stimulating jaw and full lips as they moved across his once tanned shoulders, now covered in marks. The purple hue of them, identical with the handprint and fingertip bruises smothering his aching hips and thighs, was outlined with a red aura. A gasp brought the Primera's attention to quivering, inflamed lips leaking copper-colored drool from one side. His voice slipped as he called for Starrk, leaving his mouth to motion his name. The man didn't move to meet the dismal, despairing orbs. His own were afraid of the morbid pewter he would find in the ultramarine's rightful home.

Grimmjow reached for the stonewall in the most laggard of manners, pressing his burning and chewed hands into the frost of the marble, revealing his battered backside. The crimson-colored imprints of his assailant's fangs proud against the healthy glow of the Sexta's muscles and the coordinating, pearlescent evidence finding its slow way down the inside and back of his thigh. Starrk faced away from the man, pained expression plastered in place and tumultuous gut seeking peace with the release of its contents.

The man against the wall breathed hard, pressing his forehead into the cold. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed as four tears travelled the path of many before them. Cautiously, his friend stepped toward him, stopping behind his quaking figure. Grimmjow reached behind himself, roughly taking the wrist of the Primera and pulling it to the front of his body. He gripped the white fabric and warm hand desperately. Obediently, the bearded man wrapped his other arm around his beaten body. As he did, the Sexta reached for the second appendage and held it tight, pushing the strong arms into his sore gut.

He inhaled to spill his misfortunes to Starrk but only found himself able to howl once he let the air free. Incapable of understand the man's pain, the Primera simply pressed his body against the Sexta's, placing his face on a tortured scapula and forcing Grimmjow's face into the wall. He didn't complain about the searing sensation the other's embrace imposed on his butt, instead, reaching under the brawn of his arm and clenching the shoulder of the uniform he had stained.

The taller figure placed his lips softly in the center of a bite-mark near to his mouth, as the other let his feet slide out from underneath him and his body move along the smooth surface of the wall.

Starrk restrained the blue-haired man from cascading to the floor, pulling his abused body into his sold one and standing upright. Grimmjow continued mewling, unable to contain his cries of both pain from the Primera's touch and agony at his current situation. He began to usher the Sexta toward the washroom. Dragging his feet and clawing into the meat of the taller man's arms, he slowly made his way toward the heated water waiting for him in the tub.

***

On the far side of the castle, Nnoitra sighed, combing his raven locks behind his ear and staring into the beautiful features of the restless man in his bed. He was sprawled in the middle of the giant, square, and white mattress, reaching with all his appendages towards nothing. He grimaced unable to find neither peace in his sleep nor release from the mesh-like sheets.

In the Soul Society, it was an hour before midnight and past the captain's bedtime. He rested in the charge of the tall man, unaware of his unconscious display of his feelings towards the Azure-eyed man..

Again, the Quinta sighed as Byakuya threw his upturned palm in his direction. Taking pity upon the frail body, he began to reach for the delicate fingers, intertwining his skeletal hand with the smaller one. Immediately, the nobleman began to slowly clasp his hand around the long, bony digits, shifting to face the man sitting cross-legged on the bed. He leaned into the palm, curling into himself and facing the enormous window on the side of the room farthest from the door, unaware of the green-eyed boy standing in the moonlight. Tesla turned to leave, keeping his reiatsu close to his body as not to capture his master's attention.

Nnoitra held the smaller hand, stroking the doughy palm with his thumb, and gazing at the now soft features as the night wore on.

********

Yeah, yeah. It's short.


	17. Chapter 17

*****I Can't do This****

It wasn't a pleasant awakening. There was no rush of relaxation or any lazy drawls from his body to stay in the bed. His muscles refused to move and his eyes simply stayed open as he tried to convince himself that it had only been two hours of rest. He knew there was a frown upon his face and his breathing was harsh. Grimmjow squeezed the rough hand within his own.

"How do you feel?" The figure behind him more grunted that spoke. He knew that the man had been lying there some time, having the courtesy not to abandon his blue-haired companion.

"Where is Byakuya?" His murderous reiatsu had already searched the side of the room he wasn't facing.

"Still with Nnoitra." The Sexta forced air through his nostrils, closing his eyes.

"Is he awake?"

"I don't know."

The body behind him shifted, rubbing against the backside of the Sexta. Azure eyes opened again, realizing the lack of pain.

"Did you heal the wounds while I was sleeping?"

"Yes," The Primera's lips were against his neck. "You were whimpering in your sleep."

His jaw tightened, unforgivable moments passing through his mind as the aquamarine hairs on his back stood. He leaned forward, exposing his tanned hide to Starrk.

"I don't want to move." As he said it, he moved his legs under the thick comforter, bare skin moving along strong, white clad legs. He looked down at their hands, his own still tangled in the bared, thick fingers. The corners of his mouth twitched as his thumb moved along the top of the other. "He…"

The shorter man's reiatsu flared as he turned on the other. Calm, thin, and hooded, pewter eyes stared into his own, their lids unmoving.

"Do you feel alone?" Starrk was still, his arms wrapped about the blue-haired man as they shared the alabaster pillow in the center of the bed. Grimmjow looked away from him, his hands pressing lightly into the shirt of the other. A warm hand moved along his back as he nodded. His eyes came to rest at the hole under the second set of teeth on the man.

Grimmjow propped himself on his elbow, eyes only able to view the top of the taller man's head as he moved into the crevice of the other's neck. Starrk placed his nose against the other's jugular, eyelashes ghosting over tanned skin. The aquamarine orbs closed, harsh breath escaping Grimmjow's nostrils as he let his temporary anger wash over his body and absorb his mind. He placed a large hand on the Primera's head, grinning as short nails scraped through unruly brunette locks. He moved his hand again, continuing as the other moved closer to his body, arms wrapping tighter around the blue-haired man's torso. He pressed his face into the thick neck. The other made a guttural moan deep in his throat, vibrations moving from his skin to Starrk's nose.

Immediately the Primera's eyes shot open. Pushing the Sexta firmly into his own mattress and placing his hands on toned biceps, Starrk narrowed icy eyes on wide, blue orbs.

"Don't play games," Grimmjow's mouth fell open at the sudden movement; it was too quick even for him to catch. "Bya-hime did not pull any acts of infidelity, nor do I need to be dragged into the web you've created for yourself any further than I already have."

He released the shorter man and stood from the bed, frowning as he strode across the room and pulled fresh hakama from the white dresser. He tossed them onto Grimmjow's face.

"Get up." Starrk had dropped the kind demeanor he had the night before. He stood next to the washroom with arms folded. The Sexta looked at him defiantly, jaw clenching as his nose picked up the scent of blood still wafting from the bathroom. The Primera's frown deepened.

With a silent huff, the other stood from the bed, turning and pulling his pants off the downy comforter and putting them on. He turned to Starrk, who threw him a black sash. The Primera turned to leave the room, eyes moving to the floor and lips pursing as he pushed himself from the wall. The shorter man followed him, blue orbs downcast.

In silence, they passed the halls of Las Noches, combined reiatsu seeping into the surrounding halls and reaching to strangle any sense of life left at such an ungodly hour. They didn't gaze in the other's direction, the meaning behind Starrk's reiatsu smoothly ghosting atop Grimmjow's own being more than enough to sooth the Sexta's nerves and release his tensed shoulders. He sighed as the duo turned into the large crevice leading to the Quinta's room, nose tingling with the clean, cherry-blossom-soapy smell that wafted from the pale captain's skin. The corners of a wide mouth jerked with unwanted wanton excitement as the Primera reached for the door.

Silence still surrounded the pair as the door opened, ever-present, crescent moon shining into the enormous window on the far side of the immaculate bedchamber, casting ridiculously tall and dark shadows along all the smooth, white surfaces of the room. In the bed lay a large unmoving figure, curled into itself and ghastly shoulders and spine bathing in the moonlight. He had failed to notice the presence of the other two Espada, their spiritual pressure being tucked away long before they neared his quarters. The pair could hear him moving in the sheets, repetitive, smooth movement inquiring four animalistic ears.

The stealthier of the two Espada entering the room snuck around the head of the bed, ears listening for any sign of realization from the Quinta. None came as he rounded the curve of Nnoitra's neck, eyes connecting with the hand making the moving sounds and regular scowl landing in place.

The Quinta was tenderly stroking Byakuya's face, caressing the smooth skin as his rough, starved fingers ghosted past thick, black lashes and over the doughy cheek.

Immediately, the Sexta's reiatsu crashed upon the room, distorting the atmosphere and suffocating the captain in bed. Nnoitra's head shot up, single lavender slit wide with surprise. Azure orbs narrowed, harsh breaths flowing past flared nostrils and muscles in his body tensing as Grimmjow opened his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Sexta finished his exclamation by slamming the Quinta's hollow mask with his fist, sending the taller man tumbling out of the bed, hollering in confusion and pain.

Nnoitra stood, slowly, detrimental blow knocking his coordination out the window and cracking his hollow mask. Grimmjow didn't give him time to come to his full height, instead melting the floor with a bright blue cero and growling.

"Grimmjow!" Starrk barked at him, unable to pull the murderous eyes from the lanky man lying next to the hole in the white marble.

The blue-haired man huffed, flying at the tall figure with furious blows, only to be blocked by the long, bony limbs and then counter attacked. At the sight of a fist swinging towards his face, he ducked, crouching fully on the floor and then springing to spin and kick the Quinta in his jaw. Nnoitra stumbled, gangly hand, keeping his piano-key teeth in place.

"What the hell, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow shot another cero at the man, again it was dodged and blasted through the marble. The taller figure was furious now; hand still on his chin, and breaths just as pressing as the Sexta's.

"I should be asking you that!" He charged the blue-haired man, striking the hollow hole in his abdomen with his elbow and sending his opponent into the wall with a most emasculate whimper. Grimmjow shuddered, melting into a ball on the floor as tears burned in his eyes. He whimpered again. The Quinta was lean, but he had twice the strength of someone Yammi's size.

"N-Nnoitra." Grimmjow gasped, body still worn from the tribulations of preceding hours. The Quinta stepped back, rubbing the nape of his neck and looking abashedly at Starrk's feet.

The man on the floor looked towards the Primera, chest heaving and hand on his hollow hole as if about to vomit. He looked distraught, brows together and mouth agape as he turned to the man still on the bed. Byakuya was looking directly at him, frightened expression plastered in place with his body still flush against the mattress.

Starrk sighed, arms folded and disappointed look upon his face. The rage, which so prominently impelled itself moments before, had faded, leaving the Sexta a penitent mess on the floor to crumble under the weight of his companions' stares.

"Put a shirt on, Nnoitra." Starrk started back towards the door. "We're going."

The lanky man followed suit, choosing to remain half-nude and follow the Primera through the eerily silent castle to what he assumed to be the espada's chambers. He closed the door to his room with a click.

Byakuya watched the blue-haired man's back rise and fall as he faced the door. He shifted in the sheets, unappreciative of being ignored and feeling the urge to inspect the other's wounds. Grimmjow didn't move, resting his head against the cold marble and still holding his gut.

"Did he touch you?" His voice was guttural and impatient. The fact that he was still looking at the door didn't matter, his concern was dripping from the question.

Byakuya hesitated, unexpectedly. He wanted to say 'yes', but found he had no recollection of even entering the lanky man's bedroom. The last image in his mind was that of the enormous double doors to the King's private quarters, shaky because of the struggling he had done placed atop a bony and elevated shoulder. Grimmjow turned to him, brow low and lips parted.

"Did he?" He barked. He looked pained. Byakuya assumed it was because of the proceeding blow to his hollow hole.

The captain in the bed turned away, ashamed and confused. He looked desperately for something to occupy his mind as the aquamarine orbs on the floor barreled into his skull. Tears formed in his eyes as the reiatsu around him pulsed. The heartbeat moved against his skin, softly, less of a vibration as compared to when the beast it belonged to was enraged. This was the emotion that the captain was thinking to see in blue eyes, but he could deduce from the feeble nature of the atmosphere, that the enflamed blue would not be there.

"I can't say." The nobleman's voice was deep and guttural. He was focusing on a point beyond the position of the Sexta and his eyes were cold and distant. He had found the demeanor he was bred to bear.

Grimmjow didn't look towards him, simply keeping his breath steady as his internal jaw began to quiver and looking towards the door. The Sexta stood, the rustling of his hakama the only sound in the room. He didn't face Byakuya as he strode away, keeping his head high and his shoulders square until he had closed the door to Nnoitra's room.

Little did he know, that he had left a tear in the perfect position to gleam in the moonlight and to begin the captain's own wave of sadness.

***A/N**: Okay, so it's finally, officially SUMMER. Now, the stories can continue and new can be started! Yay!

I'm not going to go into the details of attending art school and finals and what-not, let's just be happy that there will be no school for two and half months.


	18. Chapter 18

*****Plagues of Fantasies*****

"I froze, Starrk, I froze!" Byakuya leaned against the white wall of the Primera's room, left hand rubbing over temple and forehead constantly. "I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything, and it jus-it just came back to me."

"What?" The taller man lay on his green heap of pillows, jaw resting in his palm as he watched the nobleman fester. It had taken him nearly a week to pull the man out of his depressing stupor, pacing and lying in bed for hours without eating or saying anything, only going over the events of that particular evening and hiding from the brooding beast that had become the Sexta. Said beast fired a cero at everything that moved and simply growled or sighed to express his levels of anger.

"When my…when I became a widower, I could not handle anymore _hurt_. I became solitary. She was the last person that I loved in my life to leave me. Over the years, the boundaries against others became fences, then walls and then towers." He paused, distress marking his face and sending worry lines to his brow. "Grimmjow…."

"He's something special." Starrk sighed. "Hard as it is to admit, you've fallen for the enemy."

The other shook his head, disbelieving that he had let himself get caught in this maze of balance or choice. He questioned why he hadn't thought this through on the night when the Espada had stolen him right from under his own roof. He should have woken Renji, should have fought against the arrancar, should have made his wishes clear, and not let the other over power him.

"I cannot trade my identity to be someone less than I." He looked to the top of the pillars scattered about the room. "I cannot sacrifice everything that I worked for_ decades _to achieve to jump into the unknown for some _unstable bad _boy."

"With," Purple orbs shot to pewter ones. "He made it clear that you'd be jumping **with**, in the prison."

The nobleman sighed, resuming massaging his head and analyzing the mistakes and choices he made. He was useless, he hadn't decided which path to take, the one away from or into the abyss and it was burning holes in his brain.

"Why don't we get some food?" The taller man suggested, pushing himself from the bed and waiting for a reply. While he had Byakuya talking and opening his mouth, he might as well try to entice him into eating.

The nobleman pulled away from the wall, following him across the yellow, tiled floor as he exited the lofty room and entered the grand white hall. He let Starrk lead, not having been through these corridors enough to know his own way around the enormous mass of rooms that was Las Noches. As they made their way to the silver adorned, white kitchen, he straightened his pose.

As usual, the kitchen was fully stocked and empty of life, Espada avoiding social interaction with one another that didn't involve blades and ceros. The nobleman sat at the head of the table, running his fingers along the shining garnish, following it with his eyes as his mind drifted elsewhere. Starrk shook his head, pitying the poor soul that was Captain Kuchiki. Crossing the kitchen, he pulled a bowl of rice from the fridge, placed it in the beeping, humming, light up box, and folded his arms, resting against the counter next to the thing. The raven-haired beauty sighed, stoic features beginning to melt into depression as he continued falling deeper and deeper into thought.

Starrk jumped, mouth jerking at the corners as a tall figure appeared in the threshold of the kitchen. He figured the man had sonido-ed there.

Byakuya didn't notice until a huge, tanned hand found its way into view. It was robust, twitching in the slightest while the protruding veins throbbed with blood. Byakuya's eyes moved upwards on the appendage, heart beating quicker as he passed blue arm hair and white fabric. As he realized the proximity of his nearness, purple orbs jumped to meet blue ones, heavy lids pushing open when semicircles of ivory, aquamarine, and stark black caught him, unmoving and glazed over. Grimmjow's face was blank, chest rising and falling steadily as he took in the fragile image that the captain was modeling.

Starrk thought the Sexta was going to kill the man or eat him or something, but he moved away from Byakuya, making his way towards the cabinet and retrieving a sweet treat. He didn't break eye contact with the nobleman, keeping his attention as far away from the Primera as he could until he had rounded the corner into the hall and even then he still had purple orbs locked onto the spot where he was last visible.

After he had been released from his trance, the raven-haired man exhaled a shaky breath, heart beating so hard, the arrancar behind him could hear it. Said arrancar left the bowl of rice in the beeping box and rounded the man, making his way into view. Starrk tilted his head, leaning further and further into the table, to catch the other's gaze. His jugular was throbbing, sending blood to his blank mind as it pounded against his pale neck, drawing Starrk's eyes to it. Embarrassedly, he covered it, smacking and spooking himself as he did so. He looked away, mouth closing and twisting at the corners.

"Uh, let's go." The bearded man nodded to himself, standing up straight again. "Let's go get some rest. It's been a while since we slept."

Byakuya followed, still covering his neck and gripping his hakama as they moved away from the kitchen. Every dozen steps he would look over his shoulder, still feeling the chill that Grimmjow sent through his body come in waves.

* * *

The nobleman stood still, unmoving against the hard, stonewalls of Las Noches. There was no furniture and no windows, a simple big, white room. He tried to ask if anyone was there, but couldn't hear his voice. He mouthed the words again, still finding no sound. He turned to his left, saw a chair that was not there before, and quickly scurried to sit in it.

Once his bottom hit the white cushion, all the lights except one in the room went out, leaving him exposed to the dark in a harsh spotlight. He sighed, summoning not very far in the distance of the darkness shining blue eyes complimented with a teal strip on either side of the pair. They moved out of the dark and the man that owned them stood in his regular, white uniform before the captain, face stolid.

Slowly, he bent down and got on one knee, pausing before reaching to Byakuya's feet and pulling one from the floor to rest in his hand. He stroked the appendage, never breaking his and the other's stare, and ghosted callused, thick fingers over the pads of soft, pink toes. His opposite hand moved up the back of a pale calf, barely contacting it as he moved towards the captain's thigh.

Byakuya looked at his leg, finding himself naked and suddenly jerking away from the man. His foot was still being held in meaty palms, grip only tight enough to prevent him from slipping away.

Harshly, the man tugged on his leg, hitting his captive's head on the marble as feel from the chair and bringing his hostage to his mouth. He turned his head, eyes still locked on the shorter man's own, and bared his teeth, sharp, virile canines protruding from the rest of his white jaws. Swiftly, he bit into the outer side of the foot.

* * *

Byakuya screamed, sitting erect on the heap of green pillows and pulling the unknown object covering his body with him. Panting hard, he put a hand through unruly, onyx locks, and dragged it down his neck. He was sweating and holding onto Starrk's arm. He turned to the man, swallowing hard and failing to wipe a panicked look off his face. His bedmate returned his look, flushing a little as he realized he had spooned the nobleman in his sleep.

Said nobleman lowered the muscled arm, still clinging to it as it rested in his lap. He looked around the room, finding his shirt and sandals on the floor where he had left them. Wiggling his toes, he checked to see his right foot was still intact and concluded that as real as the previous moments had felt they were only a dream. A slow motion dream where his heart was in his throat the entire time, preventing him from whining to tell the Espada how much he enjoyed to feel those enormous, warm hands on his skin. His leg was still tingling where the phantom Grimmjow had touched and his heart was back in his chest, still beating as if he had just run a marathon. He fell back to the bed, looking up at the ceiling as periwinkle orbs tried to read his current state. The Primera rubbed a warm hand up and down Byakuya's side, from his nipple to his hip and back again.

"Everything…okay?" The captain swallowed, trying to find his words. "Nightmare?"

He nodded, thankful and irritated his bedmate was so intuitive.

"Was it about Grimmjow?" Again, he nodded. "You were whimpering."

He turned to the bearded man, mouth open to give a response that would salvage his pride as a man. None came to him as the other cocked an eyebrow, still weary of the nobleman's mood. Byakuya frowned, turning on his side and facing away from Starrk, yet again. Hesitantly, the other rolled to lie on the cold pillows to his right, releasing a bared waist.

* * *

He was in the spotlight, again, surrounded by the unknown of the dark. He furrowed his brow, turning to his left and his right to spot any floating eyes. He checked twice, finding nothing and returning the face the direction that he thought was his original one.

Byakuya felt as though he couldn't get enough air, he was breathing steady but drowning in his imagination. Apprehensive, he could feel something lurking in the shadows, watching as he suffered with this ominous burden.

Somewhere behind him, he heard a raspy breath. It sounded close, but when he turned to catch his stalker, he found his body unresponsive. He tried again, failing and then looking down to see himself nude. Inwardly, he wanted to groan.

Another breath sounded in the distance as footsteps echoed in the black. The beast behind him was close, only taking him eleven steps to find the nobleman. The captain could feel the heat radiating to his back, and the warm air floating from flaring nostrils as they sucked in the clean scent of his skin and expelled it again after tainting it with the need of the Sexta. The hairs on his neck stood every time he was marked with the other's desire, goose-bumps forming on him as hard finger tips traced up the front of his thigh, curving as they made their way to his navel. As his hand danced around his belly button, the muscles under it tightened when the digits came round. Gradually, he placed his tanned hand flat on the pale tummy, still barely making contact but slowing and weaning with each stroke until he was rubbing a crescent along the area that would be compared to a woman's uterus, just above his tuft of pubic hairs.

The hand excited him, sending Byakuya's blood pressure through the roof and making him pant. He was still paralyzed, unable to reach in back of him and wrap his arms around the man's neck as the claw came to rest on his happy trail, tiny line of stepping stones it was. Grimmjow pulled the nobleman into him, naked, flaccid bodies resting flush against one another as the captain found himself able to give the man access to his neck. Bringing his other hand to the raven-haired man's belly, he rested his rough, wide jaw against the soft, never-shaven cheek. As he rubbed his face slowly along his captive's, said captive realized that the arrancar had facial hair that was immaculately taken care of every morning, he could feel the itch that the other's motions brought to him when he stopped, tenderly pressing loose lips against his doughy cheek. Grimmjow bought his hands up the nobleman's abdomen, softly scratching and teasing his nipples with each digit that rubbed over them. As the Sexta dug his stubby nails into the smaller set of exposed collarbones, Byakuya pushed himself over the edge and spun to kiss the other.

* * *

He was back in the bed. This time without screaming, but painfully aroused. The nobleman lay on his back, breathing evenly and sweating to no end. He turned to his bedmate, back still turned and sleeping. Quietly, he made his way off the pile of pillows and away from the bed. Slow, steady movements letting him escape from the Primera to discover there was no bathroom to relieve himself in. He made his way to the hall, tiptoeing across the yellow floor as the friction from the fabric of his pants stung.

Once in the hall, he walked with his hands covering his crotch, making it appear as though he just had to pee.

"_Ooh, you're clever_." He said inwardly.

He looked for a door to what he hoped would be an empty room and after passing several shielding the world from various, boisterous activities, he came to a silent one. Pulling his head from the wood, he opened it, finding the lights out. After closing it behind him, he could see several vague, unmoving figures: furniture.

After a moment of listening, inspection, and relentless tension in his groin, he saw a set of doors as white as the rest of the room and scampered quickly to his left. He rushed inside and closed his eyes, happy to not feel the waves of a pushy light turning the image on the back of his eyelids pink instead of black.

He breathed hard, sneaking his right hand into his pants and satisfying his impatient erection. He tried to push the picture of those piercing, azure eyes from his mind with the thought of anything else. Oh, how long it had been since he needed to contemplate what was a turn-on and what wasn't. Sex had been in the doldrums of the Squad Six Captain's mind until a certain, blue-haired heathen had uncaged a hundred and sixty _years _of repressed sexual instinct and need within half an hour of one_ night_. He pressed on, mercilessly tugging on the engorged organ with the thought of his lieutenant's marked, thick back tacked up on top of the mental poster of Grimmjow's body.

"_There_," He thought, distractedly. "_Renji's sexy. Really sexy, with his red, chest hairs and pubes popping out to greet me every time he takes off his uniform top_."

The thought of how his favorite color, other than pink, was blue put itself into his mind and the virtual poster fell, resuming his thoughts on the Sexta's trained body. He continued to pull on himself, frustrated that he hadn't found release yet.

As the moments passed and he breathed more rapid and harsh, he realized he wasn't giving the sensation his body was begging for. He shook his head, mind clearing out the sounds of shaky breaths falling from quivering lips and the moist tune of pre-cum covering his hand to amplify the throbbing of his butt. Ceasing his movements and quieting his breaths, he paused, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

Slouching more into the wall, so he could reach himself, he took the lubed fingers and rubbed the sensitive spot until he was used to the sensation. He began to tear, too ashamed to even admit in his head that he, The Head of The Noble Kuchiki Clan, valued asset to the Gotei Thirteen and Captain of the Sixth Squad, was about to sodomize himself for the satisfaction of his own, sick fantasy. He brought the hand to his mouth and spat on his fingertips, quickly putting it back in his pants and pushing two fingers into his rump. He gasped.

It burned, burned as bad the as the sting of a kidou spell. Crying, he continued, slowly moving the digits back and forth, only to the middle knuckle of his fingers. Moaning with tears of shame and pain in his eyes, he imagined the thin assaulters to be one of the Sexta's warm, thick ones. He pulled them faster as his fantasy grew more vivid, realizing that the man wouldn't wait for the burn to turn into something pleasurable. He stuck them deeper, pulling himself apart and pressing something that made him lurch forward with an outcry.

He covered his face with his free arm as his mouth and nose mashed into the floor, failing to mask a wet whimper. Delicately, he rubbed the spot, making his back arch and sending his butt further into the air. He was reaching under himself, face down, ass up, to scratch his sweet spot and whining each time his fingers moved. His pants migrated to be around his knees as he pleasured himself, movements growing the slightest bit more aggressive as he whispered the name, "Grimmjow" over and over, complimenting it with whimpers, whines, and gasps until he spilled himself onto the floor.

He moaned lewdly as he rolled unto his side, hand still covering his face. He attempted to gather himself, restraining his heavy breathing and pulling his hakama back to where they should have been with his clean hand. He swallowed hard as embarrassment and shame weighed on him, bringing tears to his eyes. The crying he had done earlier turned into full out bawling as he lay there on the marble floor convincing himself that he was still as much a man as he had been before the previous moments. He kept the filthy hand away from him as he wiped and rubbed his face with the other, gasping for breath with each wave of tears.

Thinking his imagination was simply being overactive as it had been for the past several hours, he ignored the sound he heard coming from his left. His mind was playing tricks on him for bringing such a heinous burden upon himself. But he was wrong.

The light in the room switched on and the captain found himself looking at a white floor instead of the coal colored one illuminated by the moon. He removed his arm, hesitantly, closing his eyes before he did. Sniffling, he prayed to his mortified ancestors that the figure who caught him in the scandalous state would be Starrk and they failed him.

The eyes that had taunted him in his dreams were there with their correlating teal stripes, already clued in to what the man had been doing by the cream beside him and the isolation of his wet, middle and third finger from the rest of his hand. He stood there marked with as much upset as the man on his floor was with trauma.

* * *

***A/N: **Now, we're getting back on track, eh, people? It took me about three days to write it and I was _so_ anxious to put it up here, I was editing while typing. So, if you could please, ignore any misspellings, awkward sentence structure, or grammar errors I would be eternally grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

*****There are Four Letter Words and Then There's 'Woo'*****

Grimmjow sighed, bringing the air back into his lungs as quickly as it left and scoffing. He shook his head, smiling in disbelief at the mess on his floor, running his hands through his hair and looking anywhere but Byakuya. He couldn't understand why fate, or the universe, or whoever controlled these kinds of things, was tempting him.

"I—wha—hu—ha-hahahaa," To the nobleman, he looked like he was about to cry, face turning red as he shifted his weight and licked his lips, continuing to laugh because of his bad luck. Suddenly, he turned to the nobleman, breathing hard and shouted: "_WHAT _are you doing here?"

The captain on the floor trembled, his words dying in his throat as he tried for rebuttal. The Sexta shook his head again, tongue running along his teeth. He stepped into the bathroom, temporarily disappearing, and coming back into the room with a towel, which he promptly beamed at Byakuya's face.

"Get that off my floor." He was nervous, pacing and rubbing his hands on his pants. "Clean it up, clean yourself up, and get out!"

Shaking, he did as he was told, wiping the marble after his hand. Without confidence, Byakuya's eyes met the other's, fear drilling deeper into his mind as the Sexta breathed harder. He attempted to explain himself, voice as unsteady as he was.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Grimmjow," The Espada let him speak, eyes barreling deep into him. "I didn't know this was your room. I was in Starrk's and I had a drea—"

He stopped, realizing what he let slip and flushing. The blue-haired man's mouth closed as he swallowed. Still out of breath, he looked to his left and sighed.

"You came into _my_ room for the _specific _purpose of _jerking off_?" He corrected himself. "Amongst other things, I see."

Looking away from the nobleman, again, he laughed. As those canines showed, an anvil landed in the pit of Byakuya's stomach. He gasped, quickly beginning to tear again. Standing, he felt the courage in himself build up, simultaneous with a lump rising in his throat, suffocating and making him choke on his ideas.

"I…I have feelings for you," Continuing without finesse and with that unappealing face people make when they cry. "Very _strong_ feelings. And you obviously do too, seeing as you _raped_ me and all."

The Sexta looked to the floor as guilt and shame settled in.

"Here I am, trying to talk to you about this, this relationship, hard as it is to fathom, we have and you laugh at me when you stumble upon a great, albeit private, display of affection." He reminded himself not to wipe his face, not only was it a childish thing to do, it was a great visual influence. Byakuya sniffled, cheeks flushing with the admittance of the crime against his manhood.

"Do you know what the difference is between you and me?" He was entirely focused upon the nobleman, voice impatient instead of angry.

"You're a brute." Grimmjow moved to snarl, keeping his lips sealed and making a jerking movement with his mouth.

"You wanna be fucked."

"You wanna do the honors!" Byakuya defended.

"Oh-ho, I _wanna_ do the honors, but I want something besides fucking!" Taking a deep breath and releasing his offensive stance, he blushed and slipped his hands into his pockets. He continued slowly, awkwardly letting the words sneak out between his clenched teeth. "I want to _hold_ you, wake up next to you…hold your hand, give _anything _you ask for, look at you smile and laugh…be there for you when you cry, and be the one you want,_ too_…to do all those things for."

Byakuya looked at him, bamboozled by this sudden onslaught of uncharacteristic emotion and the actual words, themselves, which he said. Grimmjow stared back, face twisting with the weight of Byakuya's hesitation. After a moment, he looked desperate.

"Say something!" He blurted, releasing his hands from his pockets as four thousand years of unpracticed romance skills, came into play. He hadn't had this intimate a conversation in all his lifetime.

"That sounds like…like love." The raven-haired beauty looked away when he said the word 'love', grimacing.

"…It's not." Grimmjow said, abashedly. "I'm a hollow. The on—"

"_What_?" Byakuya breathed, incredulous at this situation. "You-you burden me with all these _feelings_ and then take them _back_? Love is something serious; love is _life-changing_, world shattering! You do not just _throw _that around carelessly! Love is _not_ to be taken lightly, young man, I have had love an—"

"—And I haven't!" The taller man confessed. Sheepishly, he looked away, from the unbelieving stare.

"What?" It was a deep and flat remark.

"Way back when, I was a king," Hesitantly, he told Byakuya the story of Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez. "A young king, who didn't have to ask for a fuckin' thing, not for land, not for money, not for pussy. Yes, it's been women up until now."

"I never had to find love because there was _always_ sex. Sex with _who_ever I wanted, _when_ever I wanted. I was only king for a few, short years, so I never grew bored of tits. And when I became a hollow _because_ of my lack of _emotional_ fulfillment or whatever, I lost my chance for finding it."

"Then what are you doing with me?" Purple orbs were watering again as the brain behind them concluded that it and the body it was responsible for had been hoodwinked. "Just using me for your own sadistic, sexual satisfaction? Is that all I am to you? Ass?"

"_No_! No!" This was turning into a catastrophe. "I'm _trying _to tell you that you were a second chance! Ugh, that sounded shitty. What I feel for you is the closest thing I'll get to love."

"What _do_ you feel?" The nobleman questioned. "For me?"

Grimmjow took a shaky breath, knowing his answer was not going to satisfy the captain.

"As an arrancar, I can only feel lust, greed, anger, and pride." He put his hand through his hair as Byakuya came to his own understanding.

"Again, all I'm hearing is 'ass'". He folded his arms wiping the nearly dried tears from his face. His reactions had become more angry than hurt now.

"Byakuya—! I am being honest, here, completely, _frickin' _honest and you are throwing this back into my face as _bad_ shit. I _know _it sounds…"

"—barbaric, crude, animalistic, carnal, primiti—"

"_Yes_, thank you!" The Espada knew all those words to be used in descriptive poetry about his character between some of the other arrancar. "But I am trying, okay? Trying really _damn _hard."

A silent moment passed, where Byakuya studied the sincerity of the other's face and words. Grimmjow made the mistake of thinking himself in the 'safe zone' and confusing hesitance with tranquility.

"How do you suppose we go about this?" The taller man gave him a disgusted look, thinking he was insinuating sex. "Should we begin anew?"

"I don't wanna," Grimmjow answered, realizing that he was speaking of their relationship as a whole. "erase all the shit that already happened."

The captain found it strangely sweet that the man wanted to hold onto those few intimate, awkward moments they already had together. He went back over them in his mind; the expectancy that he was going to be a woman, sleeping in the same bed for the first time, being kidnapped in the middle of the night, the rape. The microscopic smile on his lips fell and he all but snarled at the other.

"_So he can remember them while he reminiscently masturbates? And when he wants to restrain you like some beast and spill his seed until the wee hours to remind you that 'we've done something like this before'? I don't think so_."

"Let us 'take it slow'," The Sexta raised an eyebrow, he had forgotten long ago anything about civility, much less 'taking it slow'. "Give ourselves some time to think."

* * *

"I don't know what the fuck that means! 'Take it slow', fuck that shit, man." Grimmjow fumed, pacing the length of his bedroom as the Quinta leaned against the wall, lanky arms folded over one another and single lavender slit following the shorter Espada as he marched.

"Right there, you say?" Nnoitra pointed to the spot on the floor where the nobleman had been. The Sexta stopped, shooting an irritated look at the other.

"Such a goddamn girl," He looked at the skeleton, but not speaking directly to him. "Not even man enough to admit to being a gir—I mean, who wants romance!"

"Who doesn't?" The man against the wall added lamely.

"_Me_, I don't!" Grimmjow gestured emphatically to himself and clenched his fists, blue eyes growing wide as his jaw tightened, barely letting the words come out. "I want his body and that soft, hairless, pale skin bruising under my finger tips as I tear him in two, ripping cries from those supple, pink li—"

"_Grimmjow_!" Nnoitra interrupted, pulling the man from his fantasies. The blue-haired Espada looked up at him as a kitten caught peeing on the cushions. "I came here to help, not _circle jerk_."

"I don't want romance!" He resumed. "Dangling meat in front of me like I'm some caged mutt, girls don't get to do that—"

"—They do it all the time."

"Why do _I_ have to work to get a piece of him? I already—uh, tasted the cow? Is that how it goes?" The Quinta shrugged shaking his head, with one of those wide-eyed, grimacing, don't-look-at-me faces.

"I _already_ fucked him! Why should I have to work to do it _again_?" He breathed, waiting for an answer.

"O-oh! Even exchange?" He really wasn't the right person to go to for relationship advice. Someone had told him long ago that he had been a dragon or an evil lake spirit in a previous life.

"Fuckin' romance." Grimmjow pouted, crossing his arms tight.

"You ever had romance?" Nnoitra ventured, uninterested.

"…No." Grimmjow admitted feebly. The taller man looked at him, pushing himself from the wall and holding his palms up.

"You can't say you don't want it if you've never had it, shit-face." He seemed irked by the other's ignorance. "You even know what the hell it is?"

He shrugged, finding some unoriginal answer.

"Gifts and love letters and shit, right?" His arms were still folded as he looked up.

Nnoitra shook his head in disbelief.

"It's being natural, moron." He moved behind the other, slowly as not to make him jump, and put his hands in his pockets. Apprehensive of the sly Quinta, Grimmjow pulled his arms to rest at his sides. "Letting him feel that you're with him."

The words danced out onto Grimmjow's neck, sending the aquamarine hairs on end. Nnoitra licked his lips.

"Small gestures," His long, bony fingers drummed subtly over a meaty palm. "To let him know you're thinking about him."

Nnoitra stood just close enough for the other to feel his body heat. Not even the fabric of their uniforms touched.

"Use that immense energy release to aide you." Grimmjow knew he was talking of their high metabolism. "And your reiatsu."

His serpent like waves of spiritual pressure danced around the man's feet, sliding up the inside of his pant leg, ghosting over the uppermost part of his thigh, making the man jerk, and dispersing.

"Don't forget to speak in a _velvety, deep_ tone." His lips had moved to press loosely against the other's ear while he was distracted. He followed his own instructions while talking "And say something innuendo-like, like 'you look good today' or 'I can feel you shaking'. And put his name on the end of it, Grimmjow."

The Sexta stepped away from the lanky man, turning as he did and folding his arms.

"Isn't that just seduction?" His voice was a little lighter than usual and his cheeks were flushed. The lesson had obviously worked.

Nnoitra thought for a moment, licking his lips and tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Well, there are four stages to love," He lost his sly façade. "Woo, seduce, commit, sustain."

Grimmjow grimaced, letting the thought of how complicated this emotion was sink in.

"The fuck am I?"

"Wooing." He nodded, bobbing his head up and down wisely with his elegant neck.


	20. Chapter 20

*****Is My Love Futile?*****

The Sexta ran his tongue along his canines, feeling the plaque resting on the spears hidden by his lips. The sensation of the residue was disgusting and made him flare his nostrils and snarl in distain. He unfolded his arms and padded into his white washroom, bare feet echoing softly throughout the bedroom. Taking the purple brush from the cup, he sloppily squirted paste onto it and swiped it under the water. He brought the plastic to his mouth and roughly began cleaning.

He turned his head from side to side in the mirror, questioning how anyone could deny this walking epitome of attractive. Grimmjow appreciated his features, often admiring his reflection and testing his physical charm on people. He frowned, unable to figure why the tango he had danced earlier with his potential partner hadn't ended the way he wanted it to.

* * *

The Sexta wiped his nose, gritty feeling of dirt caught in the sweat covering his body eliciting a sense of appreciation for the brutal move Starrk had used to tear the fabric right off his back. The challenge was to see who could pin the other on their back without using a blade, more a raw strength exercise, which Grimmjow had won in. He knew that the Primera had simply grown sleepy and let him win, but he didn't care. Byakuya had seen him battle against the strongest of the Espada and come out victorious. The nobleman had his attention locked in on those sweaty, bruised, grunting and ever snarling men through the entire brawl.

As the two dirtied contestants swaggered back, the winner focused his eyes on the dainty, white flower smoldering in the heat of Aizen's false desert. Byakuya wiped the sweat from his brow and nose, sitting obediently on his knees atop a flat boulder with a cross-legged, oblivious blonde to his right. The arena was complete with the imitation of weather, deceitful wind blowing on the hair of all the men in the room and dancing with the captain's raven locks. The silky chunks blew in front of his face, gusts pulling them from his shoulders and whipping them about his head. Ridiculous lashes swatted at the strands, clearing them from his view of the blue-haired arrancar.

Across the dunes, the victor breathed hard, he had lost his breath in the training session and was trying to suck air in through his nostrils rather than his mouth. The clean, soapy scent of the nobleman was finding its way to his face through the heavy musk of testosterone. With it, sand and air nipped at his cheeks, pulling and pushing the loose blue strands in and out of his face and forcing him to lower his eyelids, his attention drifting from the clothed rose in the distance to the nude one in his mind every time his eyes closed. His mouth was open, drool drying with the few breaths that rushed over his tongue.

As they neared, Byakuya tucked his unrestrained hair behind his ear and closed his mouth, just barely parting his lips in the center. In an absentminded response, the Sexta bit his lip, running the image of what he could slip between those pouted morsels through his mind. Byakuya narrowed his purple orbs, penetrating the fantasy of the beast devouring him with his eyes alone.

Grimmjow stopped in front of the nobleman, regarding him with the manner a man would his bride. Byakuya indignantly looked to Starrk, repressing his urge to look at the beaten, but quickly healing body, covered with marks of sand, soil, and fists. He could smell the carnal creature opposite him, the scent of the borderline between man and monster snaking into his nostrils, making him twitch and exhale hard to shoo the musty air away. The captain looked to the dunes as the Primera lay behind him, sighing as his body hit stone.

"Thirsty?" Yylfordt questioned his superior.

The blue-haired man nearly ripped his head off, his question had pulled his attention from the desert flower.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"I'm sure Byakuya is too." Yylfordt, looked to the pale man. "Would you like me to take him?"

"I will." Again, he responded sharply.

The raven-haired man locked gazes with him, that stoic beauty directly attacking Grimmjow's psyche. The Kuchiki stood, keeping his focus on his escort and brushing past him swiftly, turning just before the arrancar would notice the blush gathering on his cheeks.

As said arrancar turned to follow, his eyes were caught in the icy glare of the Primera. He knew that Nnoitra had spread the news of the captain's demands. The Sexta cleared his throat and stepped away, finding an itch on the back of his head where Starrk's eyes connected with his skin.

He walked behind Byakuya, enjoying the natural switch and tiny sway of his hips as the fabric stretched over his bottom in stride. His skin looked soft, unblemished, and clear of any bruises that the Sexta had left on him. The sound of his skin brushing against his sides rung loudly in the man's ears, amplifying to send shudders down his spine. He whipped his eyes open as the soothing pattern stopped. The pop of the nobleman's ankle sounded as he turned to the Sexta. The blush had vanished from his cheeks on their way to the entrance.

Grimmjow studied him momentarily, already aware of the reason he'd stopped but too vain to stumble into action and guide the man to the kitchen the Espada shared. With hands in pockets, he started past the other, pulling them out after a few steps and continuing with his shoulders as wide, head as high, and swagger as pronounced as could be. Byakuya watched his shoulder blades glide under his now healed skin, thick muscles swelling and stretching as he moved.

They travelled in silence down the halls, past many closed doors, and through the wide and high threshold of the silver-adorned kitchen. The captain sat at the table and watched the other fetch a receptacle out of the cabinet. Grimmjow moved sloppily, sensitive to the purple orbs' gaze behind him. Roughly, he placed the glass and sat across from the man. Once the thick fingers had retracted to the blue-haired man's side of the table, trembling, frail ones reached for the drink. Byakuya didn't take his eyes off the meaty hand, his mind taking in every vein, every tendon, every twitch and every detail of the appendages.

Grimmjow watched his eyes as they mapped the tanned digits, pink hue growing darker on the pale, doughy cheeks beneath them. His hand jerked with the urge to squeeze every time thick lashes tickled the blush. Just being in the same room as Byakya put the Sexta on edge; his mind overanalyzing all body movement and his libido leaping at each sound that fell from pink lips. Neither noticed the path of imminent failure that the glass was making.

Byakuya gasped as the liquid trickled down his chin and his shirt, leaving a trail of wetness down his chest that combined with the contents of the glass that splashed him as he stood in his moment of surprise. The Sexta's fists clenched as the water spread across the thin, white fabric, to the left and to the right, exposing the tiny, pink mounds that were the captain's nipples. The raven-haired man pushed an onyx lock behind his ear as he placed the glass back on the table, his blush turning into a full out flush as he realized his level of exposure. He huffed and before he could look to the other for assistance, his back was against the wall.

The Sexta cushioned his captive's head from the stone slab with his hand. Air was stopped in its tracks when the aggressor placed his lips gently against timid ones. Byakuya couldn't breathe as a massive wave of desire flushed through him. The tension in the air had vanished and been replaced by the dust of the obliterated dining table.

The captain whimpered continuously, throwing his arms around that thick neck and digging his manicured nails into rough hide whilst being penetrated by Grimmjow's deft tongue. His hands moved quickly over the top, nude half of the arrancar's body, blindly finding any swollen muscle to massage and then clumsily moving to another robust feature before even noting what had just been touched. He left scratches in his wake, moaning and squeaking into the barbarian's mouth as it pinned him to the wall, tender yet matching Byakuya's intensity in his strokes and touches.

Their tongues collided again and again before running over teeth and retreating for lips to purse against one another, as their mouths opened again, they breathed harshly, gasping and sucking in one another's air whilst pushing it back out of flaring nostrils. Grimmjow grunted as the smaller man gripped his chest and fisted his hair, groaning at the connection below his waist and savoring the effeminate sounds that his touch was pulling from pink lips. He ran his hands along mushy cheeks, kneading them gently with his calloused thumb and then cupping the back of the other's noggin and pushing thick fingers through soft locks.

Gripping bulky shoulders, he spread his legs and released a strangled yelp as his body rubbed against the more solid one, his head turning to the side and losing function as they continued to grind. The other growled a villainous noise in the back of his throat, contrasting highly with the high-pitched and helpless noise of his victim as they moved against one another, large hands finding the wall to steady their corresponding body as it attempted to combine it's pelvis with the one opposite it. Byakuya threw his head to the other side as Grimmjow touched his thighs, pressing into them before gripping them firmly and hoisting them over his own for better access. Taking advantage of the exposed skin, the arrancar latched onto his neck and began to feast on the pale flesh, nipping and biting whilst marking the man with his lips. His partner screamed, flinching as a whole and throwing his thighs around the other's hips while smacking his jaw into Grimmjow's temple.

He screamed again, shouting in protest at the other's dominance and wallowing in his position. He breathed the monster's name into his tanned ear and wrapped his arms around his flaming head. Instantly, said monster pulled his head away and spun Byakuya, slamming his front side into the stone and grabbing his trembling hips. The Sexta placed his chin on the other's shoulder and breathed behind and into a pale ear as he thrust against the nobleman, listening carefully for the muffled and strangled cries to fall from ashamed lips. The captain could feel himself tearing as the man pushed his manhood between his cheeks, tortuously rubbing against the most sensitive of areas.

Byakuya shouted as the first tear ran down his cheek. His head was bent awkwardly against the wall and his hands were atop the ones caressing and pressing into his nipples. Grimmjow kissed his neck and his ear whispering that he would be gentle and promising to be anything the crying man wanted. Roughly, his warm hand found its way under Byakuya's skirt and began pumping towards release. The man gripped the wall for support as his quivering legs failed him in his moment of quick bliss. He spilled onto the fabric and the other's hand, immediately regretting the whole act he had just taken part of in the kitchen. Still gasping for air and weak in the knees, he pushed himself from the white stone and into the unmoving body behind him.

"No." He breathed. Trying again, he found a bit of his voice. "No."

Grimmjow either pretended to or didn't hear him and moved his thick fingers across the cushiony convex of the nobleman's butt.

"No!" Byakuya twisted his body to the right, jerking at the waist and effectively throwing his elbow into the other's nose in his moment of vulnerability.

The Sexta cried out, stumbling backward and taking the support holding Byakuya's body up with him. The captain fell to the floor, still leaking tears and lip trembling in anticipation as to what emotion was going to overcome his partner. Grimmjow moved to the sink, bending into it and shouting again.

"_You said 'no'_." Byakuya reassured himself. "_You had self control, even if it __**was **__a little late_."

He came to his feet, using the stone to aid himself, and stumbled away from the other as fast as he could. He turned the corner, hearing the arrancar groan as he touched the bridge of his nose.

Blowing blood and snot into the sink made the man's head pound and the pain resonate through his entire skull. He opened his eyes, blinking at the bright lights and color in the kitchen, and turned the faucet on. Backing away from the sink, he hit something behind him and a hand smacked against his back. He didn't feel the need to attack it, knowing full well that it was the Quinta interrupting his life yet again.

"Uhh." Nnoitra started.

"A towel, a towel!" The Sexta growled, irritated by his ruined chance at getting some. Byakuya was obviously a "be loved by 'em and leave 'em" type and it was a bit of a blow to his ego.

The taller man dabbed at the other's nose, his pain already receding as his body started healing. He cupped himself when the other pulled his face upward, looking intently at the injury and stepping closer for more leverage.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Grimmjow whined. He didn't understand why pinching was the best thing to do during a nosebleed.

"Did you fall or something?" Nnoitra questioned impatiently. Had he been in tune with the reiatsus of his comrades he would know what happened.

Grimmjow nodded.

"Slipped and hit your face on the counter?" He was skeptical but didn't bother with asking more questions.

The blue-haired arrancar was just glad he couldn't see the blush appearing behind the towel.

* * *

With a mighty growl, he tossed in his bed, bringing the pillow with him and slamming it onto his face. His attack was simply a memory now, running over and over in his mind to reassure him that he was completely whipped. Not so that he would get on his knees for Byakuya, fetch him things, switch positions, or shine his shoes or anything, no. He had a special way of owning the raging beast; he had infested his mind and nested there, leaving no space for thought about anyone or anything else, only him. The man was always plaguing him, maintaining his arousal at a slightly elevated level.

His scent was the only thing Grimmjow registered when near it, even if it was simply on Starrk's clothing or he had been in the room before. Thinking about the feel of his skin made the man's fingers twitch with excitement and reminded him of the taste of it. The sweet sensation of cleanliness lingering on his rough tongue and taking shots right at his groin was nothing to compare to the sounds that came from the depths of his throat.

His throat rumbled, thinking of the effeminate gasps and whines of protest and helplessness that he caused. Never had sound affected him so much in his life, flushing and hiding his face when just reminiscing about the man's feedback. He tossed in the bed again, reminding himself that he would not self-serve. He was a man. He could get some, anytime he wanted. Just not from the man he wanted it from.

Pushing himself unto his elbows, the Sexta huffed, trying to bring any thought that would drown out his desire. He chose the image of Nnoitra's bony body nude and nearly gagged after forty seconds.

* * *

He found himself sitting across the table from a certain stoic beauty in the grand hall of Aizen's meeting room, surrounded by the scrutinizing eyes of the other Espada, some engaged in the game and others amusedly watching the more than scandalous events unfolding in The King's favorite chamber. They weren't trying to piss him off but every now and again the thought of what the consequence would be if he or one of his lieutenants wandered in and stumbled upon their blatant display of irresponsibility and immaturity popped up.

"You better be careful, Halibel." Nnoitra sneered. "Wouldn't wanna lose anymore clothing, now, would you?"

The blonde shot him a glance before answering with a spade. The others in the room let out a great "ooh" as his face dropped. The skeleton made a mocking face and stood, taking off his shirt and throwing it across the table. Starrk caught it with a grin, placing his cards on the table and slipping his arms into the roomy sleeves.

"Well, it wouldn't matter if you had won that round anyway, you can't fit her top." Yammi commented. Grimmjow snickered at his partner as Ulqiorra fought the urge to laugh, Halibel was smiling behind her mask as Starrk scoffed. Byakuya cracked a tiny smile, looking to his left at how tiny her shirt was.

"Go on, Sexta." The bearded man urged. He was sitting on the same side of the table, turned toward the other so they couldn't bleed.

Grimmjow bit his lip, not making eye contact as he threw out the seven of hearts. Halibel followed with a ten and Nnoitra with the four of diamonds.

"Weak, man, weak!" The blue-haired arrancar shouted. Starrk put down the jack of clubs and sighed.

"Undress for me, Grimm?" Starrk boasted.

The man pursed his lips and stood, saucily removing his sash and tossing it atop the other's head. He put his hands in the air and jerked his hip, immediately letting the white hakama slip to the ground with an audible "fsh". Nnoitra let out a catcall as Ulqiorra covered his face. Everyone grinned, as the first penis of the night was unveiled.

Byakuya covered his face, peaking through his fingers in curiosity as to what the man looked like nude_ without_ being aroused. Grimmjow wiggled again, bouncing his eyebrows at the Quinta and sliding back into his seat. He picked up his hand and waited for the others to continue the game. Ulqiorra sighed and stepped out of the room, Yammi following and the Sexta's partner snickering at their modesty as Starrk smirked in satisfaction at the game.

"I didn't think there was going to be genital nudity." Halibel's brow furrowed, her interest lost in the game of Spades.

The other participants groaned, mocking Number Three's feigned ignorance and booing the woman out of the room. She glared at them, picking her pants off the table and redressing before she walked away. Turning his head back from the sight of her hips swaying, Nnoitra licked his lips and threw his cards on the table.

"Well, boys, I'm going to retire for the evening." He pushed himself up with the table, giving the captain on his left a nod and ignoring the men across from him.

The shorter Espada watched him walk away, frowning at the lack of people who were needed to play. Spades was a game Starrk had picked up on his last trip to The World of The Living and brought back to share with his fellow arrancar. A few weeks after he got back, nearly everyone in the fortress knew how to play the game, although obtaining a deck of cards had been an issue.

Byakuya inquired him as to how the game worked, oblivious to the set of azure orbs blatantly watching the way his lips functioned, narrowing each time the pink morsel formed a perfect "o" with the words "where" or "on" as a set of heavy lidded eyes watched him creeping from their provisional vision.

A thought from earlier had made itself known in Grimmjow's intuitional, blue noggin. He questioned as to whether now be really the right time to use Nnoitra's advice. Swallowing his insecurities, he reached with his foot under the table.

Finding the mark he was looking for, the Sexta flexed his toes before letting the thought of whether or not the captain found feet as arousing as he did pass into his conscious. He looked to Starrk for some sort of reaction to determine if he had touched the wrong foot and saw none. He turned back to his objective, corners of his mouth lifting lightly with the discovery of a single, thin line appearing between dark brows.

He moved his toes along the pale flesh, slipping from the top of his foot to the back of the man's heel and then rubbed up and down along Byakuya's Achilles tendon.

"So the spade wins against all the other cards except a higher spade," Keeping his composure, the nobleman simulated concentration and smoothly rolled with the conversation. "Save for the ace."

Grimmjow could read Captain Kuchiki easier than a book, admittedly, the illiteracy of most of the Espada came with their antiquity. He was twitching with the anticipation of the masculine appendage finding its way to the back of his knee, the mercilessly slow way the Sexta slipped his foot up a distance then back to the bottom, then up to half mast and up again, a little closer to the knobby joint.

As the meaty part of the blue-haired foot pressed against the Captain's warm, knee, his thick lashes fluttered for a split second and the corners of his taught mouth twitched. Abruptly, he interrupted Starrk.

"Forgive me, I seem to be fatigued." He let his lashes visibly shudder. "I should like to retire."

"O-of course, Byakuya." Starrk looked to Grimmjow, eyes narrowing as the blue-haired man's tanned foot retreated in cowardice. The Primera stood, resting the cards on the table and leaving his chair out. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Sexta."

The Espada frowned, jealousy poking at his side as the taller man led his boyfriend out of the room. Grimmjow twitched in a very cat-like manner at the thought of a "boyfriend". It was too gay for his macho preferences.

* * *

It's been awhile.

Because Adultswim has not been fueling my fire for BLEACH like it used to. Stupid Captain Amagai Arc. Pfffft. Bullshit.

Also: High School Drama, Schoolwork, Lack of Sleep, Boytrouble and Confusions, blahblahI'm a teenager who lives the same life as all you blahblah.

Thanks for all the support, guys, hope you enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

*****The Birds and the Bees*****

"No!" Nnoitra sat up in the enormous bed, sinking further into the comforter. "You have to _charm_ him first."

"What? Footsie isn't charming?" Grimmjow fingered one of the vials on his vanity.

"It's seductive, more 'bad boy' than 'cute fellow'." He grimaced at his diction, avoiding the Sexta's eyes.

"Don't I look the 'bad boy' type?" He admired himself in the enormous mirror, smiling sleazily and ignoring the look of disbelief the other's reflection had.

"Does Byakuya like 'bad boy'?" He threw his weight unto the bed, crossing his legs and folding his arms behind his head.

Not yet answering, a tiny flame ignited on the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks. He mumbled the words "I don't know" under his breath. Not knowing any of the man's preferences, Grimmjow frowned.

"Well, guess you need to get out there and make. A. Connection." He pretended to be interested in the ceiling. "There's more to a relationship than sex, Grimmjow."

The other man slammed his hand on the vanity.

"Like _what_?" He sneered.

"Talking!" Nnoitra sat up abruptly. "Talking with him about dreams and love and rainbows! Mushy shit!"

Grimmjow spun in his stool and ran a hand through blue strands.

"In the World of the Living, they have courting rituals. Byakuya comes from a world based on that world." He rested his head against the headboard and gave a wide-eyed looked.

He watched the other in the mirror.

"Rituals?"

"Like courtship?"

"How does that go?" His interest was piqued.

The Quinta took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"People go out on dates, out on the town. They go to see movies, to eat at restaura—"

"—Movies?" Grimmjow hadn't had time to explore the World of the Living for a while.

"I have no idea," The taller man shrugged. "They go to eat at restaurants and at each other's houses. They take walks and shop together. They buy each other things and just talk. Get to know each other."

Nnoitra gave the other a condescending look in response to his contemplation.

"You'll have to figure it out." With that, he took his leave, closing the door before the man could blurt out a question.

* * *

Walking from his bedroom to the kitchen, the Sexta sighed. He had no idea how to be 'charming'. Was a bad boy supposed to be charming? He shook his head, confused as to how humans had developed such complicated relationships. They were so simple.

Feeling the tickle of Starrk's spiritual pressure upon his own, he jumped behind a wall, hiding from him and the nobleman. Byakuya's voice rang through the hall, sounding like he was trying to smother his amusement with anger as Starrk giggled deeply beside him. Hearing his voice made the Sexta's neck hair stand on end like blue needles in his back. He crouched and silently slid further down the dark hall, azure eyes glowing and reflecting the light bouncing from the floor.

"…I can resist him." Byakuya assured. The other continued giggling.

"You know, that's how he likes it."

Grimmjow heard the padding of bare feet cease.

"He's tender."

Starrk paused after him.

"He can be passionate, rough, excited, menac—"

"He is _tender_…as well."

Starrk snorted, as the sound of fabric against skin caught the Sexta's ear.

"Don't fold your arms," Byakuya scolded. "He's a good man."

A break in the dialogue.

"…He's a good…beast." The defeat in the nobleman's voice made Grimmjow deflate.

The raven-haired man continued walking.

"Does he feel as confident about you as you do about him?"

"I have no idea," He saw his significant other stroll around the corner.

Byakuya eyes were cast down, his hand on cheek in thought, and a finger pushing stray hairs behind his ear. He wore a long, white junihitoe with dragging sleeves and black, geometric embroidery with half his dark locks pinned at the back of his head. Skin shining, the arm reaching for his face freed itself from the drowning fabric. There was a tiny smile pulling at his pink lips.

"I have to meet with Aizen," Byakuya looked back at the man, glimmering blue orbs missing his eye as he turned. "You should go spend time with him."

Byakuya turned away, blushing.

"Take me to his room."

With that, the Espada creeping in the corner began to tip toe away from the pair, hoping that the hall he was inching down led in some way to his bedroom.

"Why_ is it so _fuckin' _dark down here_?" Grimmjow thought. He was far enough to walk now. Before taking off, he looked behind him to see Starrk's foot leaving his view.

He moved faster, breaking out into a bouncing jog through the wide hall before passing a corridor with a ghostly, glowing hollow. Sprinting away as fast as his human-like legs would carry him and turning left, in the general direction of his room, he sprinted in long strides, finding the freedom of his run thrilling. He released a smile he didn't know was upon his face and stopped before coming to a hallway that was lit. He peered around the corner, seeing the coast clear and the entrance to his chambers. Exhaling inaudibly, he walked quickly to it and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Throwing himself unto a sofa seemed the most natural thing to do. That and starting a conversation with a suspicious Yylfordt.

"So," He cleared his throat.

The blonde eyed him over his book, 'Sleeping Beauty' read the spine. He didn't move, simply studying the broad shoulders rising and falling with frustration. Grimmjow stared back, stubbornly waiting for the other to assist him in socializing. Yylfordt didn't want to play this game.

"Go…go somewhere." He gave a flick of the wrist and the other huffed and stood obediently.

With closed eyes, he listened to him tread across the room and into the tiny hall that contained the fraccions' private rooms. The click of the door unnerved him and he brought a hand to thin lips. He waited for the double doors on his right to open, the sound of bare feet growing louder. Pale fingers grasped the whitened wood before a slim figure entered the room.

Byakuya stood before him, hand clutching the train of the white kimono and purple orbs focused on the man's thick digits. Grimmjow sunk his teeth into his knuckle as the imitation sunlight came down through the false window on the ceiling and bounced off the tiled floor into the smaller man's eyes.

The Sexta watched him pad to have a seat on the white, silver-legged lounge across from him. He put his feet up and leaned against the single arm like ethereal woman. Holding his head up, he looked like a queen, arms resting gently against the cushion of the furniture. The sight made the arrancar run his thick tongue along his teeth and twirl it along that daunting canine.

"Afternoon." Byakuya said coolly.

Grimmjow didn't respond, instead keeping his half-hooded eyes locked on the other pair. The nobleman looked away, clearing his throat quietly and turning to hide the pink tinge on the apples of his cheeks.

Before the urge to pounce on the man overtook him, the Sexta remembered what the Quinta had said about being charming. He furrowed his brow and searched for something intimate yet…cute, a word that was completely alien to the blue-haired beast.

"What's your favorite," He paused at hearing how stupid the question sounded outside his head. "Animal?"

"A bird." Byakuya answered awkwardly, he turned back to the other, concerned.

"Why?"

The other seemed offended by his question.

"Because they're tranquil, free, and pleasant".

Grimmjow grunted in response, waiting for a brighter idea of a question to come to him and regretting questioning the other's choice.

"What about you?" His blue eyes shot back up to the expectant face.

"Panthers, cats."

The shorter man suppressed a chuckle.

"I should have figured." He smiled at the blue-haired arrancar, who smiled back.

"You won't be able to figure my favorite color." He smirked.

"Blue?" Byakuya was still smiling.

"Nope." The smirk remained on his mouth as a bad reflection to the captain's continuous smile.

"White?"

He shook his head, pulling his knee up and slouching into the sofa. He sat like a decadent king, manhood exposed except for his hakama.

"Black?"

"Purple." He said softly, his lips pouting a little after he finished the word.

Byakuya's cheeks turned a darker shade and he looked down at Grimmjow's exposed chest. The taller man's mouth curved up at the corners.

"My favorite color is yellow." He blushed even more, noticing the symbolism in their preferences.

"Pretty." The Espada brought his hand from his mouth and let the meaty appendage hang off the arm of the couch.

Their conversation died and both scratched themselves in uncomfortable silence.

"Are you thirsty or anything?"

"Some tea." Byakuya nodded.

"Okay," The taller man stood and rushed out of the room and into the kitchenette. "This is _awful_! I didn't know I had no game! I feel like an old man. Like _Aizen_ hitting on _Lillinette_ or something."

He had sensed Nnoitra's reiatsu on the couch and used the offer of a beverage to get away. With the skeleton peering over his shoulder, he cracked the big, white door and looked out into the serene room. Byakuya shuddered and ran a hand over his face, exhaling harshly.

"What do I _do_?" Closing the door, he turned to the other's chest and continued whispering. "What do I _say_?"

Nnoitra took a sip of his tea.

"Bring him some tea." Grimmjow sighed and snatched the cup out of his gangly hand.

He glared and walked to the other side of the tiny room.

"Just sit on the couch with him and cuddle. Get out there and take charge. Bitches love it when you take charge." He nodded and walked to start making more tea.

"What's 'cuddling' mean?" With a pensive look, he was bombarded by the man's bony body.

"You just hold someone like this." He wrapped his endless arms around the smaller Espada and pushed the flaming head of hair unto his chest. "Just lying down or sitting. Let him lean on you."

"Okay, fine!" He pushed the other off, rushing out of the door.

The nobleman jumped and straightened as the arrancar strode over to him and roughly put the tea on the table between the couches. Grimmjow plopped down beside him and watched his shaky hand reach for the cup.

"Thank you," He said almost silently.

The other nodded in appreciation and leaned back, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap.

"Do you want to…c-cuddle?" His face turned bright red as the question left his lips. For once, the raven-haired man's cheeks were dull in comparison.

Byakuya looked at him, the tea, and then the rest of the room. He wasn't exactly an expert in the area of intimacy or sweet gestures. Holding a baby would have been comparable as far as his experiences went. The closest he had come was cradling a bleeding soldier on the battlefield.

"…Sure." He scooted over as Grimmjow leaned into the arm.

The captain missed the table when putting his tea down, spilling the burning golden liquid in his lap. He hissed and stood, moving to his right as the taller man towered over him. He groaned and held up his skirt like a princess. From the corner of his eye, Grimmjow could see the Quinta investigating through a cracked door.

"Come on," The blue-haired man pulled him by the elbow to his bedroom and pushed the door open with his other arm. He turned back and examined the steam coming from the fabric as they made their way to the washroom. When he reached to close the door, Byakuya slid past Grimmjow and spun to face him.

"Ow," He whispered.

The Sexta reached his arms around the other man and untied the sash of his kimono. As the silk hit the floor, the nobleman flushed in realization at what situation he had gotten himself into, again. Starting at the shoulders, the taller man pushed the fabric off and gathered it, tossing the heap to the side as Byakuya began to undo his fondushi. Quickly, he stepped over to the porcelain tub and freed the scalding water. His thighs reddened with more hot liquid and he hissed in discomfort. The sound sent a shudder through the man on the opposite of the room's body. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and reminded himself not to take advantage of delicate scenarios, in which real men are sweet and would offer to clean him with a rag. He grabbed a black cloth and towel from atop the toilet and strode to the man sitting on the edge of the tub.

Grimmjow cleared his throat and held the washcloth under the water, gripping the porcelain as he faced the irritated and still seductive pieces of the man's body. Byakuya leaned back with a blush and let the man wipe him clean, the sting of the terrycloth making him grimace.

"Okay," The blue-haired man reached for the towel and handed it to the other, standing in perfect stillness when the captain used him to get up.

A small noise of appreciation escaped the soul-reaper when he began to pat himself dry. The Espada went to grab a vial of lotion from the vanity on the other side of wall and came back into the room, unaware of the determined look upon his face. Byakuya jumped immediately and covered himself with the black terrycloth. He held his breath and Grimmjow stopped, sizing him up.

He opened his mouth and sat down, looking away from the man in shame for assuming such things. The other stealthily advanced and kneeled before him, unscrewing the cap from the bottle. He squirted some on his hand and reached up the temporary skirt formed by the towel. His captive twitched as warm hands made their way up the inside and outside of his thigh. The man with the big hands was aiming for gentle, not seductive, but Byakuya's body didn't know the difference. Patiently, he let the man work the moisturizer into his skin, tickling and exciting him with each slow stroke.

Heated air fell from Grimmjow's lips unto the man's thighs, sending a wave of wariness through his body. The raven-haired man knew the arrancar's tell tale sign of arousal, flared nostrils, would come into his vision in moments. He held onto the fabric tightly, pressing it over the tops of his thighs and unaware of the inadvertent affect it was having on the Sexta. Grimmjow's brow furrowed in concentration as his electric blue orbs kept finding their way back to the line of contrast created by the colors and textures of the garbed leg. The pull of the terrycloth made the squishy flesh on the soft man bulge.

"_Slow_," He reminded himself. "_Takin' it slow_."

The Sexta breathed in frustration and feverishly spilled more of the aloe into his palm. Sending his blue hair on end, his hands clapped against the doughy leg. The sound rang through the room as he watched intently while it oozed past his hand and flexed with the tightening and loosening of his grip. Standing abruptly, he let go and stood over Byakuya, unaffected by the pinker hue of the right leg. He grunted in approval.

"More tea?" His face looked like he had just been caught with some mortifyingly inexplicable paraphernalia and he was out of breath.

"Uhm," The other stood, covering himself with the towel and shaking his head in bewilderment. "Something solid perhaps."

Without a word or gesture of understanding, the arrancar spun and left for the kitchenette. He pounded his forehead in the privacy of a kitchen sans an ever-lurking skeleton.

"_Gentleman, gentleman, gentleman_," He stopped and opened his eyes. "_Would not have left him to waltz around in a fuckin' towel."_

Stopping mid-turn, he groaned. If he ventured back into the room, he'd be the dorky idiot boy that Nnoitra had mentioned, but if he just got something for them to eat, he'd be the insensitive bad boy.

"_Crap_." He continued and marched back into the bedroom.

"Here's so—"

At the sight of a very pale, very naked backside displayed fully before him and a girlish yelp caused by the slamming of the double doors, he froze. Byakuya jumped and did a 180 in a single motion, his hands scrambling to find which anatomical component was more vulnerable before Grimmjow could inspect his entire body. He breathed hard and threaded a stray lock from his mouth, eyes wide.

The Sexta weighed the option of walking back out.

"Clothes." He stated before moving to the closet. Inside, he pitched face first into the clothes and took a moment to breathe the instinct to hump out of his system before grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on.

It was a haori, white of course, yet very revealing. He studied it and noticed how deep the neckline was only after exiting the closet. The soul-reaper put his hands on it before he could refuse him.

* * *

"You think they're getting anywhere?" Starrk tucked some stray hairs behind his ear.

Nnoitra chuckled and smashed a bug on the stone railing.

"Grimmjow doesn't know a fuckin' thing," He looked out into the abysmal desert of Hueco Mundo. "Wanna see him out of his element? It's funny as shit."

Starrk shook his head and followed the Quinta's vague gaze.

"Guy deserves props for trying," He put a long fingernail between his serrated teeth. "He's not just chasin' after some ass this time."

"And if he is?"

"It's gotta be the holy grail of asses." They both hid their looks of confusion.

The shorter arrancar focused on something in the distance, a disturbance in the restless, pale sands. He blinked and it had disappeared.

"Did you see that?" He questioned, standing erect and searching around the place where he had seen the thing.

"What?" Nnoitra didn't pull the finger from his mouth, squinting as a small gust tousled his black strands and tickled his eyelids. "Did I see what?"

"In the sands, by that dune."

"_Which_ dune? There's a _thousand_ of them."

"_That_ dune." He pointed, rather ineffectively.

"Where?"

"Nevermind!"

The lanky being took another gander out into the distance. He folded his arms and looked at the Primera.

"It's probably just a lizard or something." Thrusting himself from the ledge, he began down the terrace, past Starrk.

The other looked at the pitiful mess that was the bug Nnoitra had crushed. He sighed and turned in the opposite direction Nnoitra had left.

* * *

The captain screamed.

"Not what you were expecting, I know." Grimmjow smiled sympathetically.

"That is _not_ a bird!" He stood behind the blue-haired man. "What _is_ that thing?"

"Closest thing we have to birds around here." He tossed a slab of meat to the creature, one of its heads popping out between the bars of the cage and crushing the beef between bleeding, yellow teeth. "Szayel made her. Big surprise there, eh?"

"It has hands," He pointed to the deformed and nubby digits gripping the bars. "And only a few feathers."

The beast was three men tall and the color of a human heart. The feathers on its back were matted and covered with a thick layer of mucus. Leering, purple eyes glared behind a bone-white mask, imitating that of an arrancar. It lacked any real intelligence, simply lashing out and swinging its two heads in any direction.

"'She', her name is Beelzebub." Rubbing the blood on his uniform, he turned to the smaller man. "He named her after some shit. I don't remember."

"'Beelzebub' is another name for Satan, Grimmjow." Byakuya inched backward.

This creature in no way reminded him of the illustrious collection of birds waiting for him in the Kuchiki compound.

"Too much?" He looked at the other and grimaced. "Okay."

Grabbing the man gently by the elbow, he guided him out of the laboratory. He shut the door after switching off the light and saluting the screeching beast. The captain smiled in appreciation for the muted cries.

They returned to the illuminated sitting room and sat together on the silver-legged lounge chair. Grimmjow thought to resume the cuddling he had suggested nearly an hour before this. He settled back into the single arm of the sofa and waved the onyx-haired captain closer to him. Said captain complied and leaned into the other, a small grin accompanying a small blush on his cheeks, both arising out of anticipation.

His back hit the other's thigh and they both chuckled uncomfortably. The taller man pulled his leg around to let him lean into his chest and after a moment of adjusting, Byakuya rested his head on the Sexta's shoulder, his body connecting with the thicker one to the hips where the captain's pelvis dug into Grimmjow's groin. He didn't complain though, the fact that this man's hand was on his chest and that he was the one literally on the bottom making him flush. Luckily, said man couldn't see the other's cheeks and was hiding his own blush as an enormous, hot hand curled around his waist.

Grimmjow smelled good; soap, musk, and grass with a hint of sweat. The sound of his heart beating made the nobleman quiver and press his ear further into the wrong side of the broad, tanned chest. He studied how his pale fingers rested against the tiny curls of blue hair rising and falling with the bulky muscles. The robust heart sped up as he trailed his fingernails in small circles around the brawny curves. In response to the tiny gesture of attraction or adoration, the Sexta couldn't figure which, the blue-haired man put his nose against the other's scalp.

The smell was intoxicating, natural, and sweet with an underlying hint of pine. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shifting to put his cheek atop his companion's head.

Byakuya turned in the arrancar's grasp, still resting his head on the meaty shoulder and bringing his knees up. The Espada let out a shaky breath inaudibly, he could see straight to the other's belly button. He knew that the plunging neckline would come back to bite him in the ass. Focusing somewhere else, he noticed the white haori sliding down the now unblemished thighs of the captain. Biting his lip, he adjusted underneath the man. Those ivory, jiggly sticks were his kryptonite.

Grimmjow leaned his head forward and laid his mouth against the other's temple. He reached up with both hands and pulled the smaller man into a hug. Flushing and unaware that the arching of his back would be an unplanned result, he let the thick fingers curl around his shoulders and press him into their corresponding chest. The man behind him groaned as a small noise escaped his lips. Craning his neck, he felt that familiar lump of despair rise in his throat. It made his breath louder and his heart quicker, his cheeks flush and his mouth grimace. He turned his head away and the other's mouth followed, thin lips landing on the shell of his ear as a gravelly voice called his name. Grimmjow gripped him tighter and bit him.

A whimper fell from his mouth as he wrapped his hands around the thick thighs on his sides. "Oh" he said when the other turned the grasp of his teeth into the vacuum of his lips. Just as the larger man began to grind against him, he froze, the vice created by his chest and forearms immediately pushing any air Byakuya could suck in back out.

A knock sounded on the door and the Sexta practically threw the other off him. Byakuya was more than happy to be discarded so quickly, he couldn't have pushed any faster himself.

* * *

Here it is, kiddies. What you all have been screaming for: The Next Chapter! Complete with an extra nine hundred words.

My Grandmother is visiting and my brother went to my cousin's. So while mother is at work, I have to entertain Gramma and since I spend half the day sleeping I have to spend the rest of it with her. I'm still making progress on all my stories, though, I've got pretty much the rest of the plot for this figured. Just let me know if you wanna see something sweet or something tragic.

Anyway, thank you for all the appreciation.


	22. Chapter 22

*****Almost Like an Ultimatum*****

"Were you in my laboratory?" Szayel advanced towards the Sexta, right hand on hip and left index in the air.

"No." Grimmjow wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Don't lie to me, Grimmjow." He stood upright and stuck his nose in the air. "It smells like brute in that room."

"Bya-hime was there, too, ya know." The effeminate intruder looked toward the man on the opposite end of the couch and folded his arms.

"So you had an accomplice."

"No, because I wasn't in the room." The Sexta smirked and folded his arms, looking his opponent up and down and bouncing his knee.

"Yes, you were," He hissed. "You're always in there. If you want to be in a laboratory, ask Aizen for your own."

He stomped out of the room and slammed the double doors behind him. Byakuya swallowed nervously and questioned what they would do next.

"_You_ said he was okay with us being in there," He pushed into the couch cushions as if he were about to stand.

"I did," Slowly, his gaze shifted to the right.

"He did not seem '_okay_ with it'".

"You," He folded his hands behind his flaming, blue head. "Said you liked birds."

The soul reaper bit his lip in annoyance. Staring down the Sexta, he knew that there was a hint of playfulness in his voice. He thought it was cute to disobey rules to impress…'girls'. Mentally, he smacked himself in the forehead.

"_Stop admitting dumb things to yourself_."

"That was not a bird." Under his breath, he mumbled.

Grimmjow tensed and loosened his jaw in frustration. He was waiting for the other to lean back into him.

"_Damn, Octava interrupting my _cuddling_ sessions_." He mentally hit his face as well.

"Would you like that more solid food now?"

"I think it would be best for me not to eat or drink around you anymore."

* * *

That pseudo evening for dinner, it was Grimmjow's turn to prepare a meal.

He furrowed his brow in concentration, eye-balling the kitchen with malice and deciphering what each shining white pot or silver pan was used for. Byakuya would be enjoying his cooking tonight so there was no toasting bread, eating yogurt or other prepackaged food, he was going to prepare a meal.

"What is your starch?" The Primera drummed on the table with thick fingers

"My what?"

"Like noodles, rice, bread, potatoes?" Expectant look on his face, he waited for a response.

"Rice?"

"With what?" Starrk could tell this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Peppers?" His blue reiatsu tried to snake past the other man's.

"What flavor?" A thick beam of white spiritual power shot out to the wall and halted Grimmjow's venture.

"Cherry." He wasn't concentrating, still uneasy about the idea of leaving his maiden in the hands of that sadistic, gangly pervert he considered his best friend.

"Ew." Stroking his beard, he continued. "Lemon would probably be more suitable. It's tart and _classy_. Your man's classy, isn't he?"

Grimmjow sucked his lips between his teeth to refrain from harsh words.

"Some fish, too, perhaps?" He was enjoying this.

"Fine." He walked to the wall and began pulling various kitchen aids and cooking devices from the cupboards.

The Primera watched with a raised eyebrow as the other fumbled with keeping the pans from falling out of the cabinets. He didn't believe in Grimmjow and like a good friend with no faith, he was there to mend whatever horrid creation that was to come to life in the next half an hour. Standing, he moved to the refrigerator and pulled out two lemons and fresh fish.

"How do you cook rice?" Starrk asked in a maternally soft tone.

"Umm," Grimmjow rearranged the pots on the stove frantically.

"Boil some water." Starrk handed him a white pot of the right size.

Distractedly, the blue-haired arrancar filled the huge pot with a cup of water. The other man flashed him a disappointed look.

"Two parts water, one part rice." Glowing, blue and glazed orbs stared into the narrow glare of icy ones. "Ten Espada, one captain."

"Right, right." He looked blankly into the rice bin with the scoop gripped confidently in his hand. "How many people t—"

Before he could stammer out the question, Starrk seized the scoop and the pot and began shoveling large amounts of the tiny grains. The Sexta stared in utter stupidity, mind still mulling over the possibilities that awaited his beloved. With an audible sigh, the taller man pulled off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves.

* * *

Several small fires and burnt attempts at food later, the two men sat down at the table. The bearded arrancar wiped his forehead.

"Go call the others."

Hastily, Grimmjow sonidoed out of the room, undoubtedly to where the raven-haired epitome of elegance awaited his dinner. After a few sighs of pity, the ten Espada and the political prisoner were gathered around the silver-adorned table. Before them lay a colorful display of food including a stir-fry, filled bowls of sticky rice, fresh, hot and cold tea, a platter of fruit and a corresponding platter of fish ripened with lemons and limes and various herbs. Starrk nodded his head in approval at the product of nearly an hour of struggling along behind the horror that was Grimmjow in the kitchen.

"Whoa, faggot," Nnoitra commented, sitting down before the sentence was over. "You can actually cook."

The Primera pursed his lips and ran a finger along his jaw line. Grimmjow walked and sat at his respective seat. Uncomfortably, the Kuchiki waited for all the chairs to be taken.

"It was mostly Starrk." Szayel said with a flip of the hair.

"Sexta can't cook." Hallibel teased.

"He can barely open a yogurt without spilling it on himself." Yammi remarked.

"Hey, now," Starrk held up a hand in authority. "He tried, ya'll, he really did."

"But _you_ did cook it, correct, Starrk?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

All of the arrancars stopped mid-movement and looked to their superior.

"…yeah, I did." He admitted, turning to his partner chef and shrugging.

Grimmjow frowned, even if he had been the head chef, they thought he was going to poison them, based on his personality or his cooking-related shortcomings he wouldn't know. The dinner guests all resumed in their movements and began to dive into the meal. It was considered respectful and dutiful to eat food that wasn't a hollow at dinnertime in Las Noches.

Byakuya looked around him at what a unique brand of civility all the Espada had. Aizen had taught them well.

* * *

"I need some fresh air." The captain said quietly.

The Sexta only grunted in response as the soul-reaper rose to his feet, his anklet sounding off as he moved across the floor. He glanced down as he saw the unrepaired hole in the floor that Grimmjow had made with a burning cero and let out a huff at what an awful reminder every piece of the room they were currently in was. After dinner, the pair had retreated back to The Sexta's common room for some one-sidedly polite conversation about the clothes worn by the Espada, but had been boldly interrupted by a not so giddy Yylfordt, who promptly vomited the contents of his dinner before falling onto his knees. He did no good but to spread the mess around and immediately apologized, suggesting they go somewhere else while he fixed that embarrassing mess. Grimmjow had mumbled and grumbled about his displacement as he reluctantly made his way to the Quinta's room and made sure that the skeletal man and his "butt buddy" were nowhere in sight.

Byakuya let go of an overly relieved sigh as he leaned against the exterior, white wall of Aizen's compound. He had changed clothes once back in his guardian's room and was wearing an outfit much too festive for his current circumstances. He let his head roll as the wind played with his stray hairs and ghosted over the fabric of his ridiculous garb. The Moby Dick of kimonos was what it was; the train was nearly ten feet long. The neckline came up to the bottom of the man's ear and was pristine in color and form, its invisible hem making Byakuya feel nearly nude. The fabric was incredibly light and the lengthy sleeves trailed behind him wherever he went. He looked down at the only outfit in stock that didn't fit microscopically to his shape and smiled.

"Bya-bo!" The captain leapt to his feet and turned.

Before him stood a man as white as he was happy and as beautiful as he looked exhausted.

"Ukitake?" The other whispered and glanced behind him into the recesses of Tesla and Nnoitra's common room. "What is this trick of the eyes?"

"No trick is this!" The ancient man smiled and bombarded the pale figure with a hug, his gangly arms more sickly than the squad six captain remembered. "I am so glad to see that you are alright, but I have something important to tell you, Bya-bo."

Ukitake extracted himself from the hug, a bit taken aback by the fact that Captain Kuchiki held on longer than himself.

"How did you get here?" Byakuya looked over his shoulder again and back at the other. "What are you doing in Las Noches?"

"I came with Yoruichi and Renji." He gave the boy he once knew the once over and noted the get-up he was wearing and the tiny piece of jewelry clinging to his ankle. "I came to do a little investigating, you see."

"Where are Yoruichi and Abarai?" His eyes wandered past Ukiake, over the vast expanse that was Heuco Mundo. "I do not see them."

His voice had taken on something that the taller man couldn't recognize and Byakuya seemed…edgy, or maybe it was anxious. Had it been so long since he had seen the Kuchiki Clan Leader?

"We ran into some frightful things on the way here." His hands shot out to stop the ever impulsive boy that rested within Byakuya but the other didn't even blink. "They're both safe now. No need to worry."

He forced a reassuring smile and continued.

"The Commander wanted me to tell you that you have a month to escape." Purple orbs shot to brown ones and each marked concern. "Or a rescue and retrieve squad will be sent."

"Why are you not taking me now?" The question sounded more curious than irritated.

"You don't seem to be in any imminent danger." Ukitake took a step back and studied the, now almost frantic, Captain Kuchiki.

"Not with this anklet." He lifted his skirt an inch. "I cannot start any confrontation with this on."

"A reiatsu binder?" Ukitake peered more closely at the inconspicuous jewelry. "Well, just stay safe for now."

"I will," Byakuya ushered him toward the ledge. "Hurry away from here."

"Promise me that you'll be safe, Byakuya." The taller man put a concerned hand on the frantic one's shoulder.

"Hurry!" The ancient man looked at the other in bewilderment and stepped back a moment.

"Byakuya, please!" He grabbed hold of the captive captain. "Promise me, you will be okay."

"Yes!" With one arm, Captain Kuchiki pushed him toward the edge and with the other he grabbed up his skirt. "Hurry, now!"

Ukitake looked at him as he climbed upon the banister; he regarded him with alarm as Byakuya looked back towards the doorway. As he flipped over the edge, he questioned what had gotten into the boy.

The raven-haired man sighed and pushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"_Why did they come over to warn you? Why did they not come to rescue you?" _He leaned over the edge and huffed. "_How did you let this happen? How could you let your life get so out of con_—"

"Byakuya?"

Turning towards the gruff, gravelly voice, he failed to wipe the distress off his face.

"I scare you?" The blue-haired arrancar leaned seductively against the doorway.

He had taken off his shirt and folded his arms. Looking at the smaller man, he licked his lips.

"You, uh," He bit his lip. "Look damn good in that dress."

Byakuya looked down at himself and covered the completely unrevealing outfit. How did this guy manage to unnerve him with his very presence?

"Where is your shirt?" He asked looking out into the desert.

The Espada didn't answer him, only stepping closer. His nostrils flared and the captain stepped back.

"Uhm," Byakuya took a shaky breath and turned away from him.

A brawny hand shot out and seized his pale arm, causing a gasp to erupt from the smaller man's throat. He grabbed the doughy cheeks and pulled them to tenderly press against his lips.

"Please." The captain begged.

Grimmjow looked at him, his eyes heavily lidded and swirling with demand. The soul reaper fought the desperate look seeping onto his features and tried to pry his arm and face from the other's grasp. Tightening his grip on the pale mandible, the aggressor pulled Byakuya closer, his lips lazily pouting in perfect contrast to the forced squish of the other pair. He pressed their lips together again as a sound of protest was gnarled in the smaller man's throat. With a defiant look on his smashed face, the captain flexed his muscles and strained against the arrancar's impassable brawn to free his arm. He positioned his feet to better resist and groaned into the taller man's throat. After a moment of tension and no blood supply to Byakuya's left arm, the other released him.

The trick was not foreseen and Byakuya lost his balance, slipping backwards and falling flat. Biting his lower lip to hide a grin, the other pounced on him, his hands instinctually putting his mate on its belly and securing it to the ground. In a futile battle, said mate reached behind him and pushed the other away, his legs thrashing out in every direction as his wrists were seized and trapped under his clavicles.

"Ow!" His body breathed as a large forearm pressed him into the stone floor.

He could feel the breath of the man as it tickled soft, black locks behind an anticipating ear and he could smell the clean scent of his skin as a warm hand was ghosted over his forehead and combed through his hair. The appendage gripped the strands at the nape of his neck and pulled until the ivory neck could bend no more. As the arrancar rested his head on the other's shoulder, he watched with intent while the lively Adam's Apple bounced with every nervous breath and the neat brows knitted with pain over eyes clamped shut. Grimmjow studied him for a brief moment and then released his head, focusing on his hips.

He flipped him over again and watched as the white-clad chest heaved with every intake of air, corresponding arms lying bent beside him with hands at the same level as shoulders. Byakuya's head lolled back and forth with eyes still closed until he felt a harsh pull and a loud tear rip through the room. Grimmjow had torn his clothes, unsuccessfully, based upon his puzzled look. The fabric to the skirt was endless and much easier to simply tunnel under to the captain's underpants. Once he found the smaller man's scanties, he quickly tore those and put his mouth on the exposed navel. He paused and closed his eyes, breathing steadily through his nose and pulled white thighs over his shoulders. Completely still, he pursed his lips as the sensation of Byakuya's trembling body racked his nerve system.

"Grimmj—" Before the soul-reaper could finish the word, he was put on his stomach again.

Grimmjow growled as he pushed the white fabric into a huge bunch on the other's lower back and grasped his hips. He began biting the smaller man's buttocks, moving his mouth up and down the sensitive thighs and over his backside. Putting his mouth on the point just above the thin crease where the pale bottom met the matching leg, the arrancar feasted on the squishy thing like a ripe peach, biting the flesh and sucking the soft parts so he could run his tongue along it inside his mouth.

"Ow!," The other screamed. "Wh-what are yo—OW!"

Without a thought to the sensations he was creating for the other, he moved to the sensitive space between the cheeks and prodded at it with his tongue. The captain whimpered in his grasp and let out small cries as he struggled to wiggle away, the thick, hot thing tickling at his backside sending jolts of electricity straight up his spine.

"N-no! Stop! S-s-stop, Grimmjow!" The other pleaded.

He cried out and reached behind him as the other continued the fantastic torture, pushing the flaming, blue head away from him. His hand moved to the man's shoulder blade and scraped along the tanned skin. He planned to push against the swollen deltoid but found himself gripping it in desperation as the movements of the other muddied his thoughts. He tried to think what was about to happen step by step, finding it impossible to follow through on that. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped in desperation.

"_What are you doing?"_ He questioned, mentally. "_Why are you not_—?"

There was a momentary coldness that overcame his body when the Espada pulled himself away. Byakuya made the mistake of turning around when he backed up and only saw the disgustingly scary member that was about to enter him. He whimpered and looked up into the lust-filled gaze, fear obliterating any ounce of willingness that possessed him to give his body over to the arrancar.

"No!" He whispered, panicked.

But the other didn't give him the chance to push his guiding hand away, slamming himself into the none-too well prepared bottom and crushing the air out of the passive man's lungs. The soul-reaper let out a bone-chilling howl and desperately tried to free himself of his attacker. He screamed out the other's name as he pushed unbearably deep inside and grinded their bodies in a most unholy manner, pushing the smaller one down as he lifted his body to position his legs over the other's. In a quick movement, he moved his arms around and captured Byakuya in a vice, his legs spread wider over the paler ones and his hands gripping the ivory ribcage, thumbs rubbing over his nipples as Byakuya pushed and pulled on the marble floor. The raven-haired man flinched with every roll of those powerful, tanned hips and tossed his head back as the other bit down into his shoulder. Tears began tracing the contour of his cheek when the other pulled completely out and then starting slapping his toned body against the most untrained portion of his partner's.

After the pain began to subside, the taller man pulled out and put him on his back.

"Wai—" The captain was stopped by the sight of his aggressor's bloody member.

A horrid gasp sounded from Byakuya's mouth.

"What?" The arrancar put his hands on the ground and the other's legs over his shoulders. "You're not enjoying this?"

The smaller man looked back and forth between the man and his manhood and couldn't let out anything other than a whimper.

"No?" He sat back on his heels, menacing look being to materialize on his handsome features. "You don't want this?"

"No, I-I-I—"

"No?" He raised an eyebrow in a manner mimicking authority.

"No, I mean, I do, I do." He said frantically.

Byakuya looked at him as he looked down at himself.

"Yeah?" He pulled the soul-reaper on top of him as he sat back and lay himself upon the ground. "Prove it."

"What?" Byakuya looked below him as the blood slowly dripped onto Grimmjow's flawless tuft of blue curls.

The man literally on the bottom repeated himself, simply looking at the other as to his decision. His partner looked at him and looked at the weapon again.

"Oh," He breathed in anticipation, a new influx of tears coming to his eyes.

Grimmjow wrapped his guiding hand around himself again and impatiently studied the distress on his captive's face. Slowly, he lowered himself and breathed hard, trying to release the tension from his body and failing to relax.

"Oh, please," The words sounded like prayer.

The tanned man laid the length of his back against the marble and popped his head up to see the entirety of the other. Byakuya moved a hand to the cover the tiny, blue hairs on his chest and tucked his head as his partner put his thick palms on quivering thighs. As he sunk onto the other, his head fell back then pitched forward, his brow knitting and knocking against the broad chest. He let out a low mewl and gasped when the man pushed past his defenses, his other hand flying to the muscles on the opposing chest. The hard fingers on his thighs dug in and seized the skin between them.

"Byakuya," The Sexta groaned, his breath becoming ragged.

The captain folded in on himself, hiding his face as he began sobbing and gripped the bulk that was Grimmjow's shoulders. He attempted to remind himself that he was doing this for the greater good of their "relationship" and not because he had traded his dignity in to be a catamite. He had already shamed the great Kuchiki family name before the devilish likes of the Sexta Espada once before.

"_What was one more time_?" He asked himself.

Slowly, the Espada moved his hands over the pale figure, up his thighs and over his mid back. He ghosted his fingers over the man's spine and along the curve of skin over his scapula. Breathing deeply, he dragged his hands down the other's back, thick finger's presence becoming more apparent as they moved lower. He took in the sounds caused by his movement and locked his arms around the pale waist. The raven-haired man straightened after realizing what his partner was doing and looked into the sea blue orbs.

"Grimmjow, plea—" He was interrupted as the taller man began pounding into him again, his nails digging into the aggressor's shoulders.

He tried to move away but was pulled down and bitten again, this time on his neck.

"Please!" He cried between wails and sobs. "Stop!"

The Sexta stilled. Byakuya inhaled and whimpered with each flux of his lungs.

"L-let me," The other gave him a weary look. "Please!"

The blue-haired man put a blank look on his face and waited. Quietly, the soul reaper began rocking, his body just barely moving against the other. A weak noise escaped him as he tried to move faster or harder, which of the two, he did not know. Grimmjow studied him as he struggled with his nerves, the blood seeping through the fabric where his monstrous canines had laid claim to that soft body. Their firgues shook together, one out of fear, the other from the antagonizing speed the other was using. He not had appreciated until now Byakuya's suggestion of "taking it slow".

He listened between the sounds of the dress and the hakama rubbing together for the tiny noises that fell from the other's lips. The blue-haired Espada moved his massive hands to cradle his partner instead of restrain him, holding his lower back and hair. His grip tightened as he fought the urge to move with the captain, knuckles turning white and a silent cry coming from the captured one's mouth. Attempting to say "ow", he extended a hand up to the electric blue hair and let the matching appendage follow. The Sexta flared his nostrils and bit his lip to concentrate on grounding his hips, mind flying between the sensation of those dainty fingers massaging his scalp and that flawless body pleasing his own. A repulsive groan came from his throat as he rolled his eyes and head back, his hands sliding along the white silk until they came to wrap around two dainty wrists slowly rolling to move quivering, thin fingers. Byakuya ceased to move his hips and looked up at the taller man, his eyes closed and teeth gritted as he basked in the sensation of having his scalp scratched. He moaned and curled his toes as the fingers twirled around blue strands and moved behind his ears. Byakuya took up and incredibly slow pace and watched as the man made gratuitous sounds that were unbelievably, simultaneously lewd and masculine. He convulsed one time and let out a strange, gargled groan.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and those half lidded, aqua orbs barreled straight into the purple, glossy ones. He grunted and his grip quickly tightened on the wrists until the captain could move them no more. The captive let out a tiny whimper of pain.

"Don't think you can distract me," Despite his best efforts, his body failed him and a blushed crept upon the incredible bone structure in his face.

He used the hold on the wrists to force Byakuya onto his haunches and stared him down. The nervous look returned as his lip began to tremble again. He pulled his hands away defiantly and put them on the broad chest as he bit his lip. Slowly, he began moving with eyes closed and mouth clamped shut. He flinched as the offender moved against his defenses, the burn becoming unbearable. Stopping, he hissed and squeezed the large pectorals, in response; the man beneath him squeezed his bottom to get him to move again. His grip growing terribly tight until the captain began to satisfy him. He licked his lips in anticipation while the smaller man rolled his hips until he was back at the original pace, tears slowly falling from his jaw line to Grimmjow's toned torso. As the tiny sounds turned into drawn out mewls, he moved harder and faster, his hands bracing him against the solid body. Abruptly, Byakuya writhed and cried out.

"Ah!" Grimmjow hissed, wincing as the smaller man tightened in shock around him. "Damn!"

The soul-reaper arched forward and whimpered as the jolt of undetermined pain or pleasure shot from his sweet-spot to his mind and down to his groin. There was a momentary quiet in his mind and his body moved without his command, sending him directly back down on Grimmjow's disco-stick. He shouted again and brought his knees together, pushing himself to bounce up and down on the other. With each movement, he screamed and shook, eyes closed the entire time and face turned from the larger man's view. Said man didn't mind, the tortured screams coming the raven-haired beauty's pink lips were enough to satisfy him.

"Grimmjow," Helplessly, he screamed. "Oh!"

He stopped and bent his shoulders forward, his head falling down and his body clamping down on the tanned man as he released himself into the endless fabric of his dress. He screamed as the blue-haired man groaned and tightened his grip on the pale thighs.

Impatiently, the other waited as his partner rode out his orgasm, body shaking violently and muddied cries escaping. After the pale figure finished his momentary oblivion, he was easily put onto all fours and mounted.

"Grimmjow," He panted as a firm forearm was placed across his chest. "Grimmjow."

The arrancar put his other arm around his ribcage and used his right hand to pull up the white fabric of his train before he started slamming their bodies together relentlessly. The blue-haired man's force was too great and pushed the other's face flat on the floor. With his butt in the air, the skin on a doughy cheek pushed and pulled against the marble floor every time the taller man pounded deeper into him. He moaned and gasped with each thrust, finding himself mewling as the other latched onto his ear while pulling the kimono from between them and stretching it to be on either side of Byakuya's hips. The soul-reaper put his hands on the stone floor and struggled from being pushed flat against the white slab.

"Byakuya," The Sexta growled. "Byakuya."

He stuck his tongue into the man's ear, thrusting harder and harder until the pale man screamed, pushing against the arrancar's grip and battling the urge to let himself cry the aggressor's name. Every thrust ended with the imposing manhood ramming into Byakuya's soft spot, his will to resist the man's efforts diminishing with each push. Three pulsations before the pale man would have relinquished his self control, the Espada got sloppy, pounding erratically as his pace became unpredictable and then stopped. He unloaded himself, unsteady thighs quaking and gravelly voice grunting as the overwhelming climax overcame his body.

* * *

I LOVE SUMMER.


	23. Chapter 23

*****His Hands*****

Byakuya slid down the stone slab. His body was completely out of steam, legs having buckled long ago and defenses completely shattered by his partner's endurance. Blood flushed his cheeks and the inside of his kimono was splattered with evidence from various incidents of release. He shook violently as his last orgasm racked through his body and sent him as a mess to the floor.

Grimmjow still leaned against the wall, his body convulsing as he pumped himself to cloud nine. His hand just barely enough to mimic Byakuya's body when he closed his eyes, he groaned and grunted as his body expelled his seed. Underneath him, the captain whimpered.

"Oh," The Sexta looked down at the poor creature covered in his essence and bit his lip anxiously. "No."

The soul-reaper turned away and buried his face in the curve of his elbow. Grimmjow bent down and put his enormous hands on the noble head, trying to get to his partner to lift his face.

"Byakuya." He said, pulling the pale jaw out from underneath the limp arm.

Slowly, he let his face be exposed; his eyelashes stuck together and pink lips dripping with the cream. The Sexta wanted to apologize but knew that would be degrading in his noble partner's eyes . He used his thumb to wipe the substance from the passive man's lips and rubbed it from his eye with his fore and middle fingers. Cleaning his hand on the white silk, he took his opposite appendage and cradled the smaller man's face. His jaw tightened and slackened and resulted in nothing but a sigh while purple orbs studied him with exhaustion.

"Byakuya," He repeated, pulling the other into his protective grasp.

"Grimmjow, please." The smaller man tried to pull away, but his limbs were exhausted, completely drained of any ability to respond to his brain's requests.

A troop of thick fingers combed through raven locks as a weak grip held onto Grimmjow's wrist. The arrancar gently laid the pitiful Kuchiki head back on the white marble and lay his own next to it. In sync, their chests heaved, each set of lungs straining to fill with air as two pairs of heavy lidded eyes barreled into one another. Byakuya blushed and shied away, the burn that was the aftermath of Grimmjow's lust forming quicker than usual this time. He wanted to turn his head from the other, but found it too much of an effort to drag his pretty features across the floor. Lying in his stomach, he avoided the azure orbs studying him in such a vulnerable state and looked to the wave of movement that was The Espada's stomach.

After a moment, the arrancar closed his mouth and continued to suck air harshly in through his nose. His jaw flexed as he watched the other, his arms at his side and his hands gripping the floor. Byakuya had run out of tears, his gaze finally locked with the adoring yet intimidating one and his lips still open as he tried to regain control of his breath. With the anklet on, he was no match for the man's immense stamina.

"_Would you be any match if you didn't have it on?_" He thought of how his self confidence imploded with just a look from that predator.

Grimmjow moved toward him, his enormous hand pushing the raven-haired man onto his back and sliding back across his torso to lie on his chest. He lay down atop Byakuya, his head resting over his overactive heart and his leg coming to cross over both of the soul-reaper's own. Said soul-reaper simply watched while the tanned rolls of muscle swelled and stretched as Grimmjow rubbed his hand up and down the silk of his lover's kimono. The pale man's breath shook as he took in the soft sensation of this beast's gentle touch, such an unfamiliar presence on his skin. He felt a new rush of tears struggling to form in his dried ducts as his hand hesitantly moved to comb through the thick forest of the other's bright, blue hair. His bottom, pink lip quivered as he remembered his encounter with Ukitake.

"_He came all the way here_," He thought. "_The commander sent those two and Yoruichi this deep into Heuco Mundo just to rescue you. To rescue a traitor, someone sleeping with the enemy_."

His fingers danced in tiny circles along the well hidden scalp.

"_Someone falling in love with the enemy_."

As soon as the words entered his mind, his over-eager heart leapt into his throat. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure took on a different aura and he spoke.

"What is it?"

Byakuya didn't answer, his ears only registering the gravelly voice as a low and seductive rumble. He couldn't focus and his will was torn between his head, his heart and his exhaustion. He wanted to move away, wanted to tell the man his revelation and just wanted to sleep right there on that cold, stone floor. The arrancar looked up at him, the angle allowing the soul-reaper to see how beautiful the glossy, blue orbs could be. When his lids were open all the way, they were enormous.

"_The first time you haven't been looking up at him_."

"Nothing." He whispered.

The blue-haired arrancar moved over him, his thighs pressing the semen-covered fabric against the captain's legs as he straddled and lay atop the limp body. His hands moved to be on either side of the pale face as the Kuchiki questioned whether or not he should fight against him. His body was too weak and easily gave into the other as he rubbed his calloused thumbs over the doughy cheeks and pulled the pink, plump lips to meet his much thinner, sharper ones. Dark lashes fluttered to soft cheeks as a set of tanned lids slid to cover sea-blue orbs.

The kiss was uncharacteristically soft and tender, sending a shiver through the weakened captain as he struggled to return the intimacy with more than his mouth. With great strain, he managed to let one of his smooth hands ghost along a masculine jaw before it smacked against the stone floor. For a moment, it seemed that the sound signaled the end of their kiss. Byakuya sighed through his nose, lids feeling heavy and head struggling to stay at attention while a thick hand wound its way around his neck and cupped the base of his noble head. Silently, the tall man pressed his lips to the soft jaw one, two ,three times before pushing himself up so that the bottom half of their aching bodies met, flaccid, for the first time. The blue-haired arrancar looked down at his prize with what seemed like boredom before he leapt to his feet and stooped to scoop the prize off the floor. Appendages swinging, Byakuya was brought to the obnoxiously sized bed and laid in the comfort of the sheets.

He could barely keep his eyes open, battling against sleep as his eyes fluttered between moments of concentration on Grimmjow's pupils. Looking at the blue streaks beside the beast's orbs, he fell asleep.

* * *

His hand moved across from him, searching for the remnant of warmth left on the blanket from what his half-conscious mind told him would be Hisana's body. Instead, he stubbed his finger on something solid that grunted in the least feminine manner when the captain investigated further with a smack. In response, a hand came down on his chest as well.

"OH MY GOD!" He wanted to say, but the air had been knocked out of him and he could manage nothing more than a wheeze.

The creature beside him groaned again as Byakuya coiled and sat up, the sheets teaming up with gravity as they pulled his body back to the touch of the mattress. The Kuchiki wheezed again, eyes wide as he slapped the warm body next to him out of fear that one of his lungs had collapsed. The swollen muscles of the blue-haired beast rolled as it growled and turned further away from the captain. Again, the soul-reaper struggled for attention, wheezing as his chest refused to inflate.

"What is it?" The more masculine of the bedmates rumbled, head twisting with a much disturbed look upon his face.

"Do something!" Byakuya tried to say.

Slowly, with his eyes squeezed nearly shut, Grimmjow reached across and held his hand over top the raven-haired beauty's chest. Through a wide-eyed gaze, the Clan Leader watched as a small dosage of a healing-kido moved within his ribs. Just before the Captain thought he would pass out, air crashed into his lungs like the Red Sea reuniting with itself. Still with an ugly, sleepy look, the bigger being brought his hand back under his chin with the other one and closed his eyes, trying to drown out the tiny bit of light sneaking in through the crack between the double-doors. The sheets shuffled as he pulled them under his jaw and then after a moment of dissatisfaction, over his face. Byakuya lay back in the bed and settled into the pillow he had laid his head upon, staring at the lofty ceiling. After he caught his breath, he spoke again.

"Grimmjow," He said firmly.

The other groaned, head still under the bedding.

"Grimmjow," He said again.

"What?" Throwing the sheets off his head, he asked.

"What time is it?" The arrancar heard a hand smack against the other's forehead.

"Shut the fuck up past four." He tossed the blanket back over his face.

"_Insolence_." The soul-reaper thought.

Looking to the taller man, Byakuya huffed. Time wasn't much of a factor in Aizen's compound; the only thing needed to be timed or on time to being the leader's meetings. All these humanoids were just sitting around waiting for their cue in a show appropriately titled "The Apocalypse".

With a reluctantly softer tone, the captain tried again to address his bedmate.

"Grimmjow," He cooed.

Still, he was met with a grunt.

"I am hungry."

"And so am I." He said in a very child-like and selfish voice.

The soul reaper fought back harsh words.

"Should we eat, then?"

"Mmmm, a Gillian with lots of legs." Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"…mrrm..with five eyes." The Espada mumbled.

The captain stiffened. He looked at the lump under the sheets, avoiding where Grimmjow's head would have been.

"I need to wash my face." Standing with an immense effort, he painstakingly made his way to the washroom, his will just barely enough to keep himself from doubling over at the residual pain that shot through his sore limbs and over worked buttocks.

In a fit of anxiety, he closed and locked the door to the bathroom. It was a small gesture, surely not enough to keep the beast lying in bed out, but reassuring and familiar enough that the squad six captain wasn't going to have trouble breathing in his sudden moment of realization.

"_He was talking about a hollow._" The soul-reaper thought. "_He wanted to eat what was once a person. Someone with a family and people who love and care about them. That has hopes and dreams and memories. He wanted to EAT them._"

He struggled as oxygen was a bit harder to hold onto.

"_Wanted to suck the life out of them and use their phalanges to pick his teeth; wanted to watch the light leave their eyes and see them melt from existence."_

His body sunk until it met the lid of the toilet and his left hand reached for the white wall illuminated by the moon beams coming through the skylight.

"_He's an _animal_ that devours people. He's a cannibal, a monster, a demon. Did you truly hand yourself to a doer of such evil deeds? Did you lay with an animal?"_

The clan leader gasped, quickly covering his mouth and stifling the noise.

"_You've committed bestiality and let yourself be controlled by sin. Your elders would be disgusted. The Commander would be disgusted."_

He let another abrupt gasp sneak between his lips.

"_Even that lowly urchin would be ashamed of you._"

The image of a certain redhead struggling to write out the most official of official reports with neat handwriting came to the captain's mind. He chuckled inaudibly to himself as the thought of being lower than Renji settled into his brain and then was rejected.

"_No one is lower than Renji_." He bit his lip. "_Except Kurosaki_."

And so Byakuya had convinced himself that this relationship that he was having with the enemy was legitimate. On the surface, the momentary panic subsided and his features returned to their normally stoic but, as of late, not unfriendly disposition. He sighed and let the lump that was on the brink of forming in his stomach disintegrate just as a set of burly knuckles rapped on the door.

"Bya-hime." An unexpected voice rang through the door.

"Starrk?"

"Is that you in there?" He sounded as if he had momentarily turned away. "There's a lump on the bed and I'm not quite sure if it's you or not."

With a choked grin, the pale man opened the door.

"Ow!" He had shut the wooden obstacle, once he remembered that he was naked, right on the Primera's face. "Sweet fucki-Ah!"

"I apologize," The man in the bathroom struggled against laughter. "I'm not decent."

Byakuya let his head rest against the door.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Starrk mumbled, sounding a bit hurt.

The soul-reaper remembered the non-too consensual one-sidedly nude meeting at the beginning of their strange friendship. Still, he reopened the door only after covering himself with a towel and turning the water on.

"Can I help you?" The captain asked pulling his hair to his left shoulder.

"Mmm," The taller man made his way to sit on the closed toilet. "I'm supposed to take you into the sun."

The water rushed into the enormous tub as the pale man crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"There is no sun here."

"The training rooms have pretty powerful lamps," He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Or we could make our way out of Heuco Mundo."

With a suspicious look upon his features, the raven-haired man studied the other. The Primera was just as stoic as the clan leader. Quite talented, he was. He lifted an eyebrow at the captain.

Byakuya turned away and scoffed, the sound of the water drowning out his indignant sound.

* * *

He had never sweat this much in his life, head lolling from side to side as the air used his lungs like a revolving door. The atmosphere in this room was dry and hot; the endless sands filled with their strange, alien-like shapes and beams of a much too powerful sun beat down on the Captain's pale visage. Flushed and sticky, he ignored the soaked strands of black as they stuck to, left and whipped his skin with each flick of the wrist.

"This is not the same." He huffed between strikes.

"What?" Starrk had not lost a bit of his composure in their hour in the training dome.

Byakuya paused and stepped back into the sinking sand, his sandal nearly being lost in the sea of tanned bits as they hotly encompassed the top of his naked foot.

"I miss my Senbonzakura," Twirling the spiritless, training katana, he breathed with an unsightly expression upon his red face. "This is not the same."

He threw the sword into the sand and stepped back again to regain his balance.

"Are we done? Because I haven't a hair out of place." The Primera shook his mane teasingly.

The captain was still short of breath, his head trying to disperse the memories of his Zanpakuto as they appeared one by one while his face remained decidedly ugly at the moment.

"You must be one ugly crier," The other grimaced.

"What?" He closed his eyes. "Shut up."

"I mean, based on that face," Starrk tucked his weapon back into its sheath. "You must have been one ugly baby."

Byakuya's mouth hung open, unspeaking but hurriedly rushing air in and out. His eyes had been squinting for thirty seconds now but Starrk could tell that they were narrowing at him.

"A priss like you must have cried _ceaselessly_," He put his hand in the air and gestured quacking ducks on each. "Just 'Whaaah!Whaaah!', always complaining about something."

The apparently weaker opponent straightened, leaning back a little farther than what was regal.

"Just _ugly-crying_ all the time," Starrk smiled. "Your parents must have been ashamed."

"Shut up!" The soul-reaper lunged at him.

The Primera hopped out of the way and began to struggle against the sand, trudging along in the sinking mess with the captain trailing behind him, in a fit of angry, red-faced, un-kingly huffs. The chase almost seemed slow-motion as they made their way around one of the giant, brightly-colored ruins and Starrk tripped over a log in the sand. He went down with a growl and found the squad captain straddling him and pressing his face into the ground, light-colored dirt.

"I was not an ugly baby!" Still with a nightmare-like version of his usually composed face, he used both hands to shove Starrk's laughing head into the sands.

"Ow!" He laughed. "Then stop making that face!"

"What face?" The smaller man growled.

Like expecting another step and there being none, Byakuya slipped into the sand and found himself sinking into the faux-desert. He gasped and turned around the find Starrk behind him, unsheathing his sword. He held it up in offering with it resting atop his upturned fingertips.

"This one." He chuckled.

Byakuya took the blade and held it so he could see his reflection. In the well-polished metal he saw the same face he had the day he began training to become a shinigami; like western, strawberry ice cream with more strawberry syrup mixed in, doughy and glistening with small amounts of sweat, tiny arches that were his squinting eyes and a knotted brow, furrowed with frustration and shame in himself for not being a natural at wielding a weapon, his pink lips parted with teeth showing and he out of breath.

He had looked angrily into the mirror at his pudgy, child-hood form and stuck his hands into the wash basin to retrieve enough to cover his face. The cool water was not enough to wash away the embarrassment of Sojun's chuckles as his boy struggled with the heavy training katana and in his seven year-old mind they were seen as laughter at his failures, disapproval from his father. He had splashed and splashed in the porcelain bowl that was his sink and screamed at himself for not being a Kuchiki legend like all those before him.

When finally, he had hit the sink instead of the water and the white bowl burst into large shards, one of which cut the top of his small, fat wrist and turned the stinging tears of frustrations into relieving ones of pain. He shouted as the porcelain hit the floor and his blood stained the pure white and the clear flow of the water. As soon as the sound had resounded and found its way through the halls and gardens of the Kuchiki compound, his father had opened the door to the boy's personal bathroom in a rush and found his son covered in tears and mucus as his eyes instinctually drew to his father and then looked back at the floor for the resentment that he felt with the reminder of the man's laughter.

He had been watching from the far side of the training garden, leaning against the railing of an outdoor walkway, while a young man that was important in the running of the compound was trying to explain something that seemed imperative. Sojun was not listening and was drowning out the sounds as his son clumsily wielded his first sword. He had laughed when the boy aimed for the target and missed.

The memory set a new sense of frustration into the boy's heart as his father came closer and tore off his obi to wrap around the squishy, gushing wrist.

"Shhhh!" Sojun said in his deep, yet settling and smooth voice. "It's not that bad is it?"

Byakuya gurgled.

"No, it's okay." He said comfortingly.

A hint of panic in his voice betrayed him as he pushed the boy's fat cheeked face his against his body. Byakuya could hear his father's heart pounding as it thundered against his toned and now bear chest. The skin was warm and smooth, the few hairs that were on it, tickled his face as he bounced between the urge move and the need to stay.

"Byakuya, you're going to be okay," He smiled. "I love—"

"Hey!"

A hand snatched the reflective blade from his fingers.

"Be careful!" Once again tossing the weapon to stick up in the sand, Starrk touched the pale fingers. "You cut yourself."

Byakuya only looked at him.

"You should know not to hold a blade that tight."

He was still silent.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He said with shaky breaths. "Yes, I am."


	24. Chapter 24

*****Trading Places*****

A lizard squirmed in the sand, fighting against a snake as it sucked the life out of the tiny, scaled creature; its limbs thrashing around and churning the sand as it scratched the devilish eyes of the snake. The dry bits of dirt flew away into the air like a slow motion mist saluting the prey in his final moments. As it gave one last thrust of the hips, the snake struck again and injected him with another dose of venom. The victim stilled and the mist faded. The predator took his kill in his jaws and threw back his head, letting the tiny, defeated creature slip further and further down his eager throat.

Byakuya sighed as he turned from the scene, hand falling from under his jaw while his attention moved from the outside world back to the confines of the terrarium he was incarcerated within. The castle lacked any connection with the Soul Society or The World of the Living, creating imitation sun rooms to keep the inhabitants from wanting to explore the worlds outside of their ever moonlit own. It was one big self-reliant cell that needed nothing and no one from the outside, more like a prison than a castle; containing a special chamber for each and every one of Aizen's favorite pets. His Espada were like caged animals, kept separate for most of their time so that their instincts wouldn't instruct them to kill one another. The squad captain's eyes moved from the floor to the laughing trio of arrancar that occupied the bed and the steps leading to the platform it stayed upon.

All three of them had enormous teeth that gleamed each time they threw back their heads in laughter, always cackling about something that the Kuchiki leader would have thought to be barbaric in nature; many carnal things passed through the boundaries of their conversations and sent convulsions of cackling and guffaws throughout the group. All the arrancars were primitive in nature, often discussing and complaining and arguing about secular and superficial things. They were clueless to the cages that Aizen kept them in, only murmuring a grunt of dissatisfaction when they were unhappy with the amount of blood they were allowed to spill that day. He watched his friends with pity wondering if this is the life they chose for themselves or if it had been chosen for them.

He turned away from them again, looking back out of the gargantuan window that walled one side of the Quinta's bedchambers and searched for something to study in the desert. As expected, the sands were empty, being occasionally tossed about by the aimless and unexplainable winds of Heuco Mundo. The captain's heart felt a glimmer of disappointment at the certain lack of Ukitake in the desert. He sat and wondered how a week had just passed without him taking any action to satisfy Ukitake's request for him to free himself of Aizen's chains. He unconsciously gazed down at the anklet loosely encircling his leg and jingled it with his opposite foot.

"What's wrong?" A familiar and butterfly-inspiring voice asked.

Byakuya looked up at his beastly lover, hands in his pockets and never-covered midsection proudly waving with each breath that entered and left the Espada's body. He was standing behind the pale beauty and was blocking his view of where he and his friends and fellow soldiers were sitting before. He couldn't smile at Byakuya and never did. His face was much too solemn, serious and snarky to imitate such a simple, affectionate action.

"Nothing." He lied.

Grimmjow tilted his head and kept his eyes locked with Byakuya's faltering purple orbs. They were weak against his all-consuming, oceanic gaze; the blue orbs drug him in and drowned out the faint, weakening purple that was Byakuya's focus. He nearly melted when the blue-haired beast's attention was completely on him, when they were alone like they were now. He had used his robust body to cancel out the noise and life forces of the others so it seemed that only he and his significant other were in the room. He had trapped Byakuya against this glassy and steep drop into the sands.

The arrancar broke contact first and looked down at the tiny toes fiddling with the restrictive jewelry on the man's ankle. Byakuya hesitantly followed his gaze, finding his eyes on his own body, slightly upset by the ease with which he could be read by the other. He could hear the siren-like call that resonated from the blue orbs, sweetly serenading him to fall into their trap of non-verbal communication, like all the ships before Odysseus' vessel that couldn't find their way across the sea. He avoided them, knowing that he would be forever lost in their hold until some outside force, like the Primera pulled him from the tumultuous yet welcoming waters of the Sexta's gaze.

He had fallen for it and found himself looking at Gimmjow's unmoving lips, caught between the cowardly act of looking away or giving into his _need_ to throw himself overboard.

"Byakuya," The Sexta called.

Like magnets, his eyes connected with the Espada's.

"You sure?"

The captain remained silent, half paralyzed by the teal marks' effect on him and half paralyzed by his mind's resolve not to engage further with this beast whom it simply wouldn't work out with. Grimmjow moved around him, sitting before him on the floor. He sat with one knee in the air, foot resting on the floor and corresponding elbow resting atop the knee. He looked out into the desert as the squad captain's eyes remained on him, studying his eyes as they darted between things unseen by human eyes in the sands.

"You can tell me, you know." He didn't look at him, perfectly audible over the sounds of the Primera and Quinta. "I may be a beast, but even we understand loyalty."

The raven-haired beauty was startled by the statement.

"I thought it was canines that understood loyalty," Blue eyes turned on him, unsure of whether to be irritated or relieved. "Felines are solitary, no?"

The other grinned sinisterly, albeit the only way he knew how, it sent an unclassifiable shiver down the soul-reaper's spine. He had said it in a manner that was perfectly flavoured with sarcasm.

"Heh," His canines slipped out from underneath his surprisingly soft lips. "Don't let my family fool you, I still fall in the same _order_ as Starrk."

Byakuya chuckled, he was smarter than he looked.

"How did you know that?" He knew it a risky thing to ask such a question to someone as hot-headed as the other.

"I can't read," He said rather calmly. "So, honestly, I dunno."

His eyes remained on the captain, completely focused as to detect any change in his mood or disposition. Byakuya proved a powerful piece of beauty as the dim, yellowish light from the room tickled up his right side and the white, encompassing reflection from the moon shone down on his left. He stared back at the Sexta, slightly glad that he had been in the grasp of this mighty creature for quite some time and was still suffering from an onslaught of butterflies when it entered a room. Forget the man's touch, close proximity prompted giddiness all the same.

The raven-haired soul-reaper looked out at the pale hue that covered the dunes, again captivated by the vast quiet and lifelessness of the desert. He looked to the white, crescent moon, pitying it for having no sun to share the sky with; having to bear the task of lighting this world all alone for eternity.

"You're beautiful." A deep, unsure voice blurted.

Byakuya looked at the arrancar opposite him with suspicion. Had he said that?

Grimmjow stared back wide-eyed, rather defensive and concerned as his cheeks flushed.

"Did you say something?" The smaller man prodded.

He cleared his throat and drug his perfectly masculine cheek bones out from underneath the crevice of his elbow, sides of his face and whole of his neck aflame.

"I said 'you're hot'." He pretended.

"No, you did not."

"Well, if you already knew the answer why'd ya ask?" He snapped in childish and defensive manner.

Byakuya smiled softly.

"Because I wanted to hear…you…say it." He all but whispered.

Grimmjow nestled back into his elbow, hiding his entire face.

"You're breathtaking." He mumbled. "I can't take my eyes off you because I'm afraid you'll disappear. Beauty doesn't last around here."

"And how old are you?" Byakuya questioned, looking cooly out the window. "You have lasted quite a while, no?"

The arrancar was a bit stunned. He had never been called anything other 'one ugly son of a bitch, inside _and_ out', or on occasion a 'nasty, repulsive and disgusting _animal_'. His cheeks burned with a different shade of red as he got up and walked straight out of the room.

* * *

He looked at the Sexta, lips parted and muscles free of tension. He was breathtaking when he slept, like a dodo bird in its natural habitat; interestingly silly and incredibly rare. Breathtaking with a certain inability to be anything but, he rested in complete oblivion to the eyes attached to him; unaware that this was the eighth night in a row that those purple orbs had searched his face for some sign of whether or not to stay. Desperately, Byakuya wanted to be given an "okay go" or thumbs up, something that let him know that this was the right move, the best thing for both of them. But as many nights as he had stayed up studying the fascinating and unique features of the Espada equaled the number of times that he had been disappointed. His eyes moved between the teal marks on sides of the man's face and the slightly parted lips as they moved to half-heartedly mouth words to his imagination as his fingers found their way to a cheek just barely beginning to show its first signs of stubble.

Solemnly, his thumb ghosted over the none-too smooth jaw line, working its way closer and closer to the thin, sultry lips. They were beautiful yet masculine, inspiring jealously in the nobleman's heart at how he could kiss, touch, or part but not have those lips. The face that lay on the pillow between the captain's armpit and bicep was incredibly handsome and awe-inspiring in its nativity. Byakuya stared into the hollow mask, fantasizing of how wild and tribal Grimmjow was. His thumb moved over and stopped in the center of the arrancar's lips, slowly slipping down to the space where his baby beard would have been. In an instant, the Espada's eyes flashed open.

He didn't say a word, simply inhaling a larger breath than the steady tempo he kept when sleeping.

"Grimmjow," Byakuya said, startled.

Silently, he stared into the purple orbs as they shied away and looked sheepishly further and further toward the left while the cerulean, three-quarter covered orbs continued to read him. Grimmjow blinked.

"Do you sing?" He mumbled, lips not even attempting to help at the annunciation of muddled words. "I had a dream that you were singing."

His voice was quiet and sounded like deep, slow static with its just-waken gravel-ness.

"It was really great," Turning into the other's armpit, he trailed off, eyes closed.

A large, beefy arm draped itself across the squad captain's waist as their bodies faced each other. Grimmjow grunted in discomfort while he lifted his leg to fall atop Byakuya's calves and allow them to lay in such close proximity contently. He swallowed and nestled his forehead in the sparse, black strands that sprang from the soul-reaper's underarm much to Byakuya's chagrin. The squad captain brought his hand to the curve of the Espada's torso and placed it atop the muscles that dissipated into ribs when the beast breathed. He watched the wave of flesh as the air invaded and vacated his lungs, drawn into his own thoughts as the undulating cage hypnotized him.

Again, his mind brought him to the thought of Ukitake, his lieutenant and Yoruichi sitting in the desert, starving or thirsting to death in an ever-present nighttime as he reluctantly decided whether or not to stay within the clutches of the man opposite him in the bed. He was sitting there with his body protecting the member of Aizen's army that had stolen him weeks, maybe even months, earlier right out from the under the safety net that was the sereitei while his friends sat in wait for him, in complete oblivion as to whether or not the pale man was on his way or had died in the sands, trying to find them. There was nothing but sand in that desert, how were they surviving?

"_Did they return to the soul society_?" He thought. "_Maybe they were planning on returning in a month_."

His head turned to look to the bathroom. The moonlight from the window on the ceiling landed directly on the floor in a heavenly beam of light, illuminating the dust that danced in the air. He sighed and then looked back to the light coming from the ceiling with a sparkle of inspiration in his eye. Slowly, he moved from beside the arrancar and quietly padded out away from the enormous bed. Grimmjow's throat rumbled in the sheets as he turned away from the area where the captain just lay and towards the wall the washroom was attached to.

Byakuya pulled the yukata tighter around his body as he moved from the head of the bed, parallel to the foot to the adorned doorway, keeping his eyes attached to the blue-haired man the entire time. As he crossed the threshold to the washroom, his attention was directed to the moonlight that cascaded down in a heavenly manner from the ceiling. He moved under the blinding beam and looked up into the shaft that the shimmering light funneled through. It wasn't very long; five feet at the most.

He turned back around and waited for the sounds of sleep until he was satisfied that his bedmate was still unconscious. Squinting, he looked around the room. The tallest item was the sink, attached to the wall and grounded by a solid, marble base. The lack of resources was not discouraging to a man as smart as he; turning back to the window, he heard the anklet attached to him sound off and the man in the other room's breath catch lightly. Giving the room another gander, the captain thought of what might belong in a bathroom.

"_A sink, a toilet, a wash basin_," He listed. "_A hamper?_"

The ceiling was at least 9 feet above his head.

"_Too short_."

His eyes travelled from the toilet to the bathtub to the tiled wall.

"_A shelf_," He thought. "_Yylfordt always had to bring towels when you bathed. Why not just leave them in the washroom?_"

A hint of a self satisfactory smile crept unto his face and he turned to head back into the bedroom.

* * *

The next "morning", the Espada awoke before the captain. Quietly, he tip-toed around the bedchamber for nearly an hour, going back and forth between the bathroom and the main room and waiting impatiently for the other to wake up. Reluctantly, he told himself that a man was supposed to spend time in his own bedchambers and that he was not there to ensure that his beloved would awaken accompanied. In the back of his mind was still the thought that the pair of them was "taking it slow". He put his hand to his forehead at the memories of himself doing the exact opposite of what the raven-haired man had discussed with him.

He moved to the false sunrise inside the windows and shook his blue, styled locks at himself. Behind him, a most unfeminine groan sounded from the tangled of bedding.

"Good morning," The blue-haired arrancar said flatly.

"Good morning," The other echoed.

Smiling, he stretched out along the bed and put his hands on the headboard.

"Starrk will be with you for a while today,"

The captain watched as he moved around the room and collected a stack of fabrics from the white, wire patio set closer to the door.

"Go get clean," He tossed the stack to land on the shinigami's face. "Starrk's gonna be in the main room."

Slowly, the smaller man sat up and watched as the Espada walked out of the room, not turning back as he closed the right of the double doors behind him. Byakuya ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath as his eyes trailed back to the bed and then shot to the white doors. Gathering the clothes, he ran his hands over the downy fabric of the white towels and closed his eyes again, falling back into the sheets and feeling a wave of unhappiness come over his body.

He missed the greens of his gardens. He missed the blue of the Soul Society's skies. He missed the color black and the clothes that people not in the Guard would wear. His heart sunk low as he thought of the colorful kimonos that his house maids wore. He missed all of them, but mostly he missed the colors other than white. For a split second his eyes opened and he snapped them closed again to be lost in the colorful garden that lay just outside his bedroom; the light that would bounce off the deck that surrounded the room that his futon lay in and the small creatures that he could hear calling from underneath leaves and atop rocks. How the butterfly koi in the pond had grown over his lifetime and were now almost as long as he was tall. They would surface and eat the various plant-based products that the clan leader would drop into the water, then submerge and sink below the lily pads so that the less pretty of the carp could come to the top and select what they wanted of the bunch as well. They were a bit slower and often came up to feed after the flamboyant carp had had their turn. He reached down to run his hands along the scales of the trusting fish and found himself touching something much too fluid-like and soft to be the trained muscles of the fish. He opened his eyes and once again found himself in the bleached world that was Las Noches.

A breath of disappointment escaped him as he tentatively ran his hand along the fabric of the day's outfit once more and his core tensed to lift him from the nest that was the panther's bed. The pale man looked to the marble floor and found a slight reflection of the room's contents, blurry replication of his own gloom included. He pulled the clothes and towels along with himself from the bed and made his way to the washroom where the water had already been drawn and several candles that glow with the color of moonlight sat at the foot of the tub. He was mesmerized by the odd color of the flame and how accurately it matched the light falling from the ceiling light. He stepped backward until he was in the holy aura of the skylight and looked up, recalling his calculations of the night before what it would take to escape. A pang of guilt shot through his heart as sea-blue orbs entered his thoughts and he closed his eyes to shut them out.

Still with eyes closed, he undressed, tossing his yukata into a heap in front of the toilet. He pursed his lips and lowered himself into the steaming water of the tub. Relaxing, his head eased back until it touched the porcelain tub and he paused for a few minutes before picking up a rag and the soap and washing himself down. Quickly, he arose from the murky water and switched the lever that made the water drain.

After drying and dressing, he made his way out to meet Starrk with a towel still feeding on the water from his hair.

"Why is there no basket for clothes in the washroom?" Byakuya questioned, stepping in front the man.

He sighed and let his knee knock into the Primera's leg. He snorted and sat up straighter, closing his mouth and looking around for a moment.

"What?" Looking the other in the eye, he blurted. "Hello."

The sleep was still pulling his eyelids together.

"I asked why Grimmjow has no hamper." He sat on chair opposite the love seat.

"I don't know," His arms folded. "If his followers didn't spend so much time being domestics, they could train harder."

The captain suppressed a grin.

"He should have a shelf in the bathroom for towels, too."

"I agree." The Primera said.

* * *

I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. RAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGGGGH.


End file.
